Eat this Rose
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Pemuda bernama Kai. Kelabu untuk keluarganya. Neneknya meninggal. Pemakaman dilakukan malam hari. Hari berlanjut bahkan saat ia menemukan sebuket bunga mawar hancur di depan pintu rumah. "Makanlah bunga mawar ini, Cantik.." setiap hari bunga tercerai berai yang masih segar disana. Menghantuinya.. HunKai-SeKai BaekKai, HanKai-LuKai, ChanKai, KrisKai
1. Prolog

New FanFiction

©BocahLanang

Bagi yang ingin berteman dengan BocahLanang, silakan add FB:

 _ **BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

Thanks sudah mau berteman dengan BocahLanang! Yey!

Di akun itu biasanya BocahLanang posting summary ato draft FF baru

..

.

HunKai Fanfiction

 **Warn!:**

boyslove│mystic│horror│reallife│rateM│ghost│supranatural

 **MainPair:**

Sehun (seme) X Kai (uke)

 **OtherPair:**

Baekhyun (seme) X Kai (uke)

Chanyeol (seme) X Kai (uke)

 **Other Cast:**

Baekhyun

Kris

Luhan

Chanyeol

Based on Real Life..

 **Eat-this-Rose**

FlashPlot:

 _ **Viana de Castelo-Portugal**_

 _..._

 _Kim Kai. Seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun._

 _Hari berkabung bagi keluarganya._

 _Neneknya di Portugal meninggal secara tiba-tiba._

 _Pemuda Kim tersebut segera mengambil penerbangan_

 _Menghadiri pemakaman neneknya._

 _..._

 _Dan.._

 _Pemuda Kim kemudian singgah beberapa hari._

 _Menunggu ayah dan ibunya_

 _Yang mengabarkan akan datang terlambat._

 _..._

 _Sepeninggal sang nenek_

 _Dirawatnya rumah sederhana pinggir pantai itu._

 _..._

 _Ibu dan ayahnya mengabari_

 _bahwa keduanya masih harus mengulur waktu_

 _karena kesibukan yang masih mendesak._

 _Pemuda Kim setia menunggu disana,_

 _..._

 _Bertegur sapa pada tetangga yang ramah_

 _Jarak antar rumah sangat berjauhan._

 _Masih bertanya mengapa neneknya memilih pindah_

 _Dari Seoul-Korea ke daerah terpencil di Portugal._

 _..._

 _Seiring berlalunya hari,_

 _Mulai disadari bahwa sebenarnya_

 _Semua orang menjauhinya. Takut._

 _..._

 _Mereka ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi mereka terpaksa bungkam._

 _..._

 _Hanya saja, yang pemuda Kim itu tahu.._

 _Lima hari setelah hari berkabung_

 _Pemuda Kim,_

 _Selalu menemukan_

 _buket kecil bunga mawar setiap hari di depan rumahnya._

 _..._

 _Berisi bunga mawar semerah darah_

 _Tanpa tangkai yang berduri_

 _Seolah sengaja dipetik bunganya saja_

 _mahkota dan kelopaknya hancur tercerai berai_

 _mengerikan seakan pemetiknya tidak berperasaan._

 _..._

 _Seperti teror tiap harinya_

" _Cantik.. makanlah bunga mawar merah itu"_

 _Suara berat seseorang berbisik di telinganya_

 _Selalu menghantui mimpi malamnya_

 _Membuatnya terjaga dengan mata melotot._

 _..._

 _Indra penciumannya bahkan menangkap_

 _Aroma angin malam_

 _Yang kian malam, kian gelap.._

 _Aroma mawar merah semakin kental_

 _..._

 _Seakan tanda penampakan hantu mengerikan_

 _..._

 _Satu bulan berlalu.._

 _Hingga suatu hari rumah neneknya disewa_

 _..._

 _Oleh seseorang pemuda misterius_

 _Memakai kemeja dan coat hitam panjang_

 _Dandanan classic ala Eropa Kuno_

 _Membawa koper berdebu_

 _Berisi surat lusuh tua_

 _..._

 _Pojok bawah kiri surat, tanda tangan neneknya_

 _Dengan tinta merah yang belum kering sempurna_

 _..._

 _Darah neneknya.._

 **Hohohohoho..**

 **BocahLanang comeback with new horror FF! Yey!**

Ini ceritanya tentang hantu-hantuan.

Ngeri-ngeri gitu.

Ya, ini adalah FF adaptasi dari **kisah nyata BocahLanang**.

Penasaran dengan kisah nyata BocahLanang itu?

Ini dia...

 _ **Ceritanya:**_

Pas minggu lalu, hari minggu tepatnya. BocahLanang bangun pagi langsung mandi*tumben rajin -_- biasanya molor sampe jam 1..

Terus ngerampok teh angetnya mommy.

Nah, abis itu dimarahin deh. Beruntut sampe ngomongin jenis-jenis teh. Mommy paling suka teh _sarang_ dan teh _kotak_ (nyebut merk). Mommy gak suka sama teh _gelas_ dan _ichi ocha_ (nyebut merk lagi) karena katanya tehnya kayak dikasih parfume. *ekstrak melati, tapi Mommy gak suka minuman wangi katanya.

Akhirnya debat deh. BocahLanang bilang kalo tehnya wangi nafasnya juga ikut wangi*pendapat ngaco

Tapi Mommy bilang jaman dulu paling manjur itu makan bunga kenanga.

Tapi sekarang bunga kenanga udah gak ada yang menanam didepan rumah. *gila aja, pas BocahLanang masih SD, tiap pulang tarawih lewat depan rumah tetangga yang ada tanaman kenanga setinggi 1,5 meter.. wanginya kalo malem wuiiih.. kayak ada kuntilanak lewat! Ngeri bro!

Berhubung penasaran, BocahLanang akhirnya mengunjungi toko penjual bunga.

Bukan toko penjual bunga biasa, karena di toko penjual bunga ( _florist_ ) pot maupun buket itu gak jual bunga kenanga.

Kalian tahu BocahLanang belinya di toko bunga yang mana?

Yup! Seratus buat kalian!

BocahLanang belinya di toko bunga yang biasa jual bunga untuk tabur bunga di kuburan..

Horror kan?

Secara, BocahLanang adalah anak Kurikulum2013 yang menggunakan praktek dalam pelaksanaan pembelajaran.

Akhirnya BocahLanang yang penuh rasa penasaran ini ingin menguji kebenaran asumsi masyarakat kuno tersebut..

BocahLanang: Bu, beli bunganya dua ribu

Penjual: Buat apa mas? *penjualnya nungguin aku njawab dulu seakan setiap pesanan itu beda-beda racikan bunganya.. kalo gak salah untuk kuburan itu dikasih parfum _putri duyung_ (nyebut merk lagi) kan bisa mati BocahLanang kalo makan bunga yang dikasih parfum mayat..-_-

BocahLanang: *garuk-garuk kepala, bingung mau jawab apa. Gak keren kalo jawab "buat dimakan" seakan udah gak ada makanan lain di dunia ini!

Penjual: Mas? *masih nunggu, sialan nih! Akhirnya setelah jungkir balikin otak, BocahLanang dapet satu wahyu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sangat berat itu..

BocahLanang: Buat mainan Bu.. *nyengir tanpa dosa, berharap Penjualnya gak ilfeel

Penjual: Ooo.. *menatap BocahLanang dengan mata yang seolah mengatakan "udah gede masih mainan.. laki-laki kok mainannya bunga-bunga segala.." fuuk..

BocahLanang: Itu bunganya gak dikasih parfum kan Bu? *ngelongok ngelihat ibunya yang lagi mencerai beraikan mahkota-mahkota bunga itu sehingga menjadi kelopak-kelopak yang persis seperti untuk tabur makam.. anjir, BocahLanang kira si ibu bakal kasih bunga yang masih utuh gitu, kan bagus bentuknya meskipun gak ada tangkainya, eh malah dihancurin.. -_-

Penjual: Enggak kok *si Ibu selesai bungkus bunga mawar sama bunga kenanganya pake daun pisang. (di daerahku wadah bunga untuk tabur makam pake daun pisang kalo belinya sedikit*Rp2000-5000, kalo ditempat kalian wadah bunganya pake apa?)

BocahLanang: Makasih, Bu. Ini uangnya *kasi uang Rp 2000

 _ **Sesampainya di rumah..**_

BocahLanang: Mom, aku udah beli bunga kenanga *pamer sambil buka pincuk daun pisang yang isinya bunga kenanga ijo sama bunga mawar merah

Mommy: Yaudah *judes

BocahLanang: Mom, terus gimana cara makannya? Langsung dimakan atau direbus dulu?

Mommy: Langsung dimakan

*glup.. nelen ludah.. apakah nanti terasa kayak orang kesurupan yang makan kembang sesajen?! Kalo kesurupan beneran gimana coba?!

Tapi memang dasarnya BocahLanang itu berpikir ringan *males mikir.

 _ **Akhirnya BocahLanang ambil dua bunga ijo kenanga itu dan masuk ke kamar mandi**_..

Gak ngapa-ngapain kok, cuma nyuci bunganya, siapa tahu penjualnya kasih parfum sedikit biar bunganya lebih wangi. Paranoid ke si penjual -_-.

Cari aman aja, alasannya biar gak kena racun pestisida.

Habis dicuci, BocahLanang liat ke kaca kamar mandi..

BocahLanang: Kebetulan nih ada kaca (padahal udah dari dulu kaca ada disitu -_-) aku makan sambil ngaca ah, siapa tahu wajahku kayak kambing makan ijo-ijo beginian.

 _ **Haup!**_

BocahLanang: Sial! Lupa belum diperes bunganya, gue makan aer keran mentah nih! *berasa jadi orang paling bodo se dunia -_- rasa aer keran! Hambar gak ada manis-manisnya.. (efek iklan aer mineral di tv)

Berhubung bunga udah dimulut, meski aer kerannya banyak tersembunyi di kelopak dan rasa aer mentah itu aneh, BocahLanang memutuskan untuk mulai mengunyah bunga. Mubazir bunga udah dicuci baru masuk mulut masa langsung di lepeh.

Dan rasanya..

Mau tahu?

Beneran?

Oke, rasanya kayak daun kemangi, kayak daun mint! Sejuk dimulut. Enak, gak ada pait-paitnya sama sekali, pantesan orang-orang jaman dulu pada makan bunga buat jadi penyegar mulut.

Hahhhhh.. nafas BocahLanang wangiiii... hehe.

Setelah sukses makan bunga kenanga untuk pertama kalinya, meski ada kesalahan prosedur karena juga minum aer keran -_-, akhirnya BocahLanang berinisiatif untuk melakukan ritual ini satu bulan penuh! Bayangin kalo nafas wangi bunga, pasti banyak bunga-bunga desa melirik*terlalu berharap -_-

 _ **Keluar dari kamar mandi BocahLanang menghampiri Mommy.**_

BocahLanang: Mom, aku udah makan bunga kenanga nya

Mommy: Kamu makan beneran?! *wadhuh? Kok suara Mommy kayak shock gitu. Salah po? Waaah ngeri nih kalo keracunan!

BocahLanang: Iya Mom.. emangnya kenapa? *udah deg-degan takut mati

Mommy: Harusnya kamu cuci dulu! *yaelah ternyata.. -_-

BocahLanang: Udah Mom, bahkan aku makan di kamar mandi sekalian. Sambil ngaca pula

Mommy: Oh yaudah. Itu bunganya dimasukin ke kulkas biar gak busuk *Mommy nunjuk bungkusan daun berisi bunga yang gue beli tadi.

Sebagai anak yang berbakti, BocahLanang menuruti perintah Mommy dan membuka kulkas untuk memasukkan bunga-bunga tercinta.

BocahLanang: Hm.. kalo di trayer masih bisa busuk, masukin ke freezer diatas es sekalian ah.. biar bunganya lebih awet! *anak kurang kerjaan. Bunga kuburan ditaruh diatas es, siapa yang mau minum es wangi bunga kuburan coba -_-

Habis itu BocahLanang makan mi goreng bikinan Mommy.

Terus taroh piring di tempat cucian, ngelewatin kamar mandi. Ngelirik kamar mandi. Terus nafas.

Hm.. udah ganti jadi wangi mi goreng nafas gue. Yaudah deh BocahLanang menengok sepincuk bunga tercinta yang masih baek-baek aja diatas es.

BocahLanang: Hmm.. kan aku tadi udah makan bunga kenanganya, gimana kalo sekarang aku makan bunga mawar merahnya.. *mikir gila. Jangan dicoba dirumah ya, memakan bunga itu tidak benar bagi orang yang tidak terbiasa. Sama aja kalian makan racun, karena bunga segar itu masih ada getahnya! Sial baru nyadar sekarang bro!

Ngambil tiga mahkota bunga mawar merah, ngehampiri Mommy.

BocahLanang: Mom, kalo orang jaman dulu kan makannya bunga kenanga. Kalo aku makan bunga mawarnya nanti aku kenapa-kenapa gak Mom? *tanya dengan tampang polos, BocahLanang itu anak bungsu, jadi ya emang polos-polos-mesum.. hehe

Mommy: Gak tau, coba aja

BocahLanang: Kalo aku mati gimana Mom?

Mommy: Kalo mati ya yaudah *iih jahat banget Mommy cantikku ini T_T

Akhirnya setelah kumpulin tekad, BocahLanang kembali terdampar di kamar mandi. Mencuci tiga mahkota bunga mawar itu, sekarang gak lupa di ayun-ayunin ke udara biar airnya jatuh. Baru deh dimakan.

Jadi gak ada rasa aer keran lagi! Hore! Pinter kan BocahLanang? ehehe

Hm.. agak sepet, kayak makan jambu air yang warnanya ijo atau samar-samar pink itu lho..

Terus BocahLanang melet*julurin lidah, liat ke kaca..

Ungu! Lidah BocahLanang kayak abis makan permen _jagoan neon!_ (sebut merk lagi)

Bunga mawar ternyata bisa dijadiin salah satu pewarna alami juga ternyata.

Haaahhh.. *napas dikaca sampe kacanya burem kena embun (uap air) pernafasan BocahLanang yang lembab serak-serak basah(?)

Wangi! Wangi mawar merah! Yes! Mungkin kalo setahun makan bunga, nanti bakal banyak yang bilang napas gue wangi mawar terus gue jadi anak yang masuk berita dengan headline 'anak tampan dengan wangi nafas mawar bikin wanita terpana'. *abaikkan

Balik nemuin Mommy yang lagi beres-beres abis belanja.

BocahLanang: Mom, nafasku wangi bunga mawar looo.. *pamer lagi

Mommy: Ah yang bener? *aish, Mommy malah jawabnya gak serius

BocahLanang: Beneran. Eh itu apa e Mom? *nunjuk bungkusan kertas nasi

Mommy: Sayur tumis brokoli, beli di pasar tadi

Kalian tahu apa yang BocahLanang selanjutnya lakukan! Yup! Kalian benar!

BocahLanang makan lagi! Astaga! Udah makan bunga biar wangi tapi malah makan yang laen, jadi wangi mawarnya belom permanen.

BocahLanang: Mom, kok wangi mawarnya udah gak ada lagi ya?

Mommy: Jelas aja, kamu makan terus sih. Orang jaman dulu itu makan bunga kenanga biar nafas mereka gak bau selama mereka _puasa_..

Fuuukk.. ternyata bunganya dimakan saat sahur biar selama sehari nafas tetep wangi gitu? Dan kalo makan wanginya ilang? Yah percuma deh..

Sorenya, BocahLanang mengalami sedikit pesta di perut, semacam lambung yang bikin disko rame. Bunyi-bunyi gak jelas.

Asumsi paling nyata dan realistis adalah karena getah bunga dan aer mentah keran. Yaudah sejak saat itu BocahLanang berhenti makan bunga karena percuma kalo gak puasa.

Dan kalian tahu? Sampai saat ini, sepincuk daun pisang berisi bunga kenanga dan bunga mawar itu masih tersimpan rapi di freezer.

Terakhir kali BocahLanang tengok, bunganya udah layu gak seger lagi, menghitam.

Intinya kalo bisa, nyimpen bunga itu jangan di tempat dingin yang basah. Percuma.

Harusnya di tempat dingin yang kering biar gak busuk.

Oke deh, kapan-kapan tu sisa bunga aku masukin ke aer, aku rebus buat mandi kan lumayan. Hehe.

...

 **Btw, jangan terkecoh sama cerita nyata BocahLanang**!

Itu hanyalah sumber inspirasi yang akhirnya BocahLanang mencetuskan FF horror ini.

Ffnya beda jauh sama real life yang absurd diatas itu tadi kok. BocahLanang cuma ambil ide 'makan bunga mawar'nya aja.

Intinya Kai nanti bakal makan bunga mawar yang dikirim setan di depan rumah neneknya setiap hari itu. Dan setiap makan bunga mawar itu, Kai bisa liat setan.

Gitu deh inti ceritanya, hehe.

Ada yang mau baca FF horror ini?

Review okay?

Thanks for read prolog ini! ^^

Gomawo all HunKai Shipper!


	2. Beloved Grandma

New FanFiction

©BocahLanang

* * *

Bagi yang ingin berteman dengan BocahLanang, silakan add FB:

 _ **BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

Thanks sudah mau berteman dengan BocahLanang! Yey!

Di akun itu biasanya BocahLanang posting summary ato draft FF baru

* * *

..

.

HunKai Fanfiction

 **Warn!:**

boyslove│mystic│horror│reallife│rateM│ghost│supranatural

 **MainPair:**

Sehun (seme) X Kai (uke)

 **OtherPair:**

Baekhyun (seme) X Kai (uke)

Chanyeol (seme) X Kai (uke)

 **Other Cast:**

Baekhyun

Kris

Luhan

Chanyeol

Based on Real Life..

* * *

 **Eat-this-Rose**

* * *

FlashPlot:

 _ **Viana de Castelo-Portugal**_

 _..._

 _Kim Kai. Seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun._

 _Hari berkabung bagi keluarganya._

 _Neneknya di Portugal meninggal secara tiba-tiba._

 _Pemuda Kim tersebut segera mengambil penerbangan_

 _Menghadiri pemakaman neneknya._

 _..._

* * *

1_ Beloved Grandma..

* * *

 **19 . 12 pm..**

Malam hari hujan deras mengguyur jalanan kota Viana de Castelo, Portugal.

Namja bermarga Kim itu sesekali melongok keluar jendela taxi yang ditumpanginya. Beberapa bulir hujan itu berubah menjadi gerimis kecil menerpa wajah manisnya yang dibiasi cahaya lampu-lampu kota yang kian jarang.

Taxi yang ditumpanginya berhenti di persimpangan jalan. Taxi tidak lagi diijinkan masuk kedalam wilayah pemukiman desa karena jalannya yang terbuat dari tatanan bata yang bisa rusak bila dilewati kendaraan seberat mobil.

Kim Kai.

Terpaksa mengeluarkan uang lebih karena perjalanannya menuju pinggir kota ini cukup jauh.

Sepi.

Kai menggeret koper merah tuanya melewati jalan setapak dari bata itu. Kanan kirinya dihiasi lampu dengan tiang-tiang sepanjang dua meter.

Dibingkai dengan kaca kubus yang dinyalakan dengan api yang menyulut pada sumbu serta cairan spritus dibawahnya. Lampu-lampu classic itu berjajar disepanjang jalan dengan jarak dua meter antara lampu satu dengan lampu lainnya.

Tahu begitu, harusnya pernah sekali saja ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat klasik yang nyaman ini. Menyesal ia tidak pernah sekalipun menengok neneknya.

Ya, neneknya pindah 10 tahun yang lalu saat Kai masih berusia 5 tahun. Neneknya sangat baik, bahkan Kai menangis di bandara karena melihat punggung lembut neneknya yang hilang dalam kerumunan orang di pintu masuk bandara kala itu.

Sungguh, neneknya bahkan belum melihat dirinya yang sudah berusia 15 kini. Tampan. Manis.

Dilirik lagi jamnya yang sudah menunjukkan hampir jam delapan malam. Ia harus bergegas sebelum neneknya dikebumikan.

Dengan langkah yang terburu, akhirnya ia sampai didepan rumah tingkat minimalis berwarna abu-abu milik neneknya. Karangan bunga duka berjajar di halaman rumah yang sedikit kotor karena dedaunannya yang tidak disapu hari ini. Siapa lagi yang ingin menyapu halaman rumah itu jika bukan neneknya.

Mengingat jarak antar rumah di sini cukup berjauhan, sekitar dua puluh meter.

Dan tidak ada kerabat dekat yang tinggal di sini. Sungguh neneknya adalah satu-satunya orang Korea di tempat ini.

Lampu teras rumah menyala terang, ya, seluruh sudut rumah itu terang lampu. Cukup banyak sandal jepit di samping kanan kiri teras.

Tak lupa beberapa motor dan sepeda kayuh disandarkan di dinding depan rumah. Kai dapat mendengar gemeremang banyak orang berbincang didalam rumah neneknya yang pintu utamanya dibuka.

Kedua kelopak mata Kai sembab menyipit sedikit bengkak. Jangan tanya kenapa.

Sudah jelas ia menangisi kepergian neneknya yang bagaikan ibu peri pengabul permintaan Cinderella.

Yang selalu membelikannya permen manis dan boneka-boneka imut kala ia masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak.

Meski begitu pandangannya masih dapat melihat beberapa orang sibuk berjalan mondar mandir membawa semua karangan bunga bela sungkawa.

Di tangan kanan Kai sebuah buket bunga lili putih kesukaan neneknya terlihat seperti menangis ketika air hujan menetes dari ujung ujung putihnya.

Miris.

Kai segera melepas sepatu selopnya. Tubuh anak 15 tahun itu menggigil karena dinginnya malam dan karena sedih hatinya.

 **Grep!**

Pelukan hangat, menenangkan tubuhnya sesaat. Dan tangan lentik itu mengambil karangan bunga lili putih dalam genggaman erat tangan kanannya.

"Thank you for comming to Madam Kim's house. We still waiting for her family before funeral. Would you sit at-" seorang namja muda dengan rambut ungu itu berhenti dari bicaranya. Melihat sosok yang ia peluk itu. Kai. Berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata sembab dan pakaian hitam yang sedikit basah.

"W-Where is my grandma?" mata sayu Kai berpendar ke penjuru ruangan putih terang yang dipenuhi orang berpakaian serba hitam.

Hening.

Mereka yang duduk di puluhan kursi tamu memandanginya.

Semua orang yang semula sibuk hilir mudik membawa karangan bunga dan berkotak-kotak tisu berhenti untuk melihatnya.

Termasuk namja ber rambut ungu didepannya.

"Tenang, kemari biar ku antar.. adik kecil" Kai digiring oleh namja tampan berrambut ungu itu ke sisi ruangan dihiasi sebuah peti hitam yang masih terbuka.

Didalamnya kain putih sutra dan bantal yang empuk itu direbahi oleh sosok yang kini diam tak bernafas. Cantik. Neneknya cantik dengan riasan mayat itu. Bibirnya merah segar dan pipinya merona karena blushon yang tebal dipakai pada pipi pucatnya. Kelopak mata berkerut itu tertutup damai.

"Hiks- nenek.." Kai jatuh berlutut menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bersimpuh didepan meja tempat peti neneknya sementara disana.

"It's okay. Kau sanggup tegar" kembali pelukan hangat itu menyelimuti tubuh kecil anak Kim berumur 15 tahun.

* * *

 **Graveyard..**

 **20\. 33 pm..**

Kai berdiri bersama beberapa pelayat berpakaian hitam lainnya.

Hujan rintik-rintik kembali turun membuat mereka berlindung dibawah naungan payung-payung hitam yang lebar.

Seolah langit ikut menangis untuk kematian neneknya. Dan air mata Kai yang masih saja mengalir tanpa henti membasahi pipinya dan menetes dari dagu mungilnya.

"Maaf, tapi dengan kondisi nenekmu saat ini, penguburan harus segera dilakukan karena sudah lebih dari sembilan jam sejak beliau kembali ke sisi Tuhan" mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda ungu yang lebih tinggi darinya, Kai hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Setidaknya ia masih bisa melihat wajah neneknya untuk terakhir kali. Meski ayah dan ibunya tidak sempat datang.

Bagai mimpi buruk di siang bolong. Ya, Kai yang saat itu masih bersekolah mendapat telpon dari ayahnya yang ada di Inggris, memintanya untuk menaiki penerbangan pesawat pagi itu juga dari Korea ke Portugal.

Neneknya ditemukan meninggal di pekarangan depan rumah sekitar jam 10.

Karena rumah didaerah tersebut berjarak jarang, mungkin kematian sang nenek sudah sejak jam 8 pagi, mengingat mayatnya yang mulai kaku dingin saat ditemukan jam 10.

Hingga prosesi pemakaman selesai, Kai masih berdiri kukuh disana. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Membiarkan helai poni pinknya yang sedikit basah itu menutupi mata sendunya.

Foto neneknya tersenyum dengan bingkai kayu hitam itu terpajang bersandar pada batu nisan.

Sudah tidak ada lagi yang memanggilnya dengan sayang.

Para pelayat sudah pergi. Menyisakan hanya keduanya.

Ya, Kai dan namja berrambut ungu.

"Sudah hampir jam 11 malam. Tidak baik terlalu lama berada di pemakaman. Sebaiknya kita pulang" namja tampan itu menepuk bahu Kai. Mengelusnya pelan. Menenangkan bocah mungil yang terlarut dalam sedih.

Payung hitam besarnya setia menaungi dirinya dan Kai. Entahlah, tapi dimatanya Kai terlihat sangat rapuh kini.

Untuk anak kecil berusia lima belas tahun, Kai cukup tinggi. Setinggi pipinya. Dan rambut pink Kai terlihat sangat lembut. Ingin ia mengusak helai rambut itu.

 **Sreet.. sreet..**

"Eh?" Kai mendongak merasakan rambutnya diacak.

"Eh?" namja itu sendiri ikut heran menyadari ternyata tangannya sendiri telah mengusak helai rambut yang memang selembut kapas itu.

Bukan makian yang diterima setelahnya.

Melainkan senyuman manis dari bibir Kai yang sangat lembut.

"Antarkan aku pulang, hyung" Kai tersenyum dan menatapnya lembut.

Ya. Lembut.

Selembut makhluk lain dibalik sebuah nisan besar paling tua di samping makam neneknya..

* * *

 **22\. 44 pm..**

Kai sudah sampai di depan pintu kayu masuk pekarangan rumah neneknya.

Pemuda berambut ungu itu berumur sekitar 21 tahun. Selama perjalanan, mereka memang hanya sedikit bicara. Atau malah Kai yang tidak bicara, hanya bergumam untuk menanggapi anjuran laki-laki itu.

"Lekaslah masuk. Tidur yang nyenyak oke?" namja itu keluar dari mobilnya. Mengusak rambut halus Kai lagi.

"Hyung.. bisa antarkan aku.. sampai kamar?" Kai menatap dengan memohon. Ia masih asing dengan tempat sepi yang jauh dari keramaian kota Seoul.

"Kau takut? Haha.. tenang saja. Ada hyung disini" namja itu menggenggam jemari kanan tangan Kai. Menuntun anak itu hingga pintu rumah.

Setelah menerima kunci rumah dari Kai, ia kemudian membuka pintu dan masuk. Ruangan sudah rapih kembali dengan karpet biru dan sofa hijau.

Tetangga yang lain ternyata telah merapihkan kembali ke suasana sebelumnya. Tidak ada kesan berkabung di rumah ini, meski masih sunyi senyap.

Ya, kekerabatan di lingkungan pedesaan memang kental. Saling berbagi dan menolong.

"Kau mau tidur dimana? Rumah Madam Kim memiliki dua kamar. Yang satu milik beliau di samping ruang tamu. Dan diseberangnya kamar kosong untuk tamu. Biasanya aku menginap disana saat aku malas pulang ke rumah" namja berrambut ungu itu berhenti di tengah ruang tamu.

"Kau kenal nenekku?" Kai malah balas bertanya. Ia penasaran.

"Kau tidak sopan memanggilku tanpa embel-embel 'hyung'. Dasar bocah" jari pucat lelaki itu menyentil dahi Kai gemas hingga terdengar aduhan dari bibir penuh anak tan manis yang dirangkulnya kini.

"Jawab saja hyung" secara tidak langsung Kai ikut menarik namja itu masuk ke kamar tamu. Benar saja, aroma lelaki disampingnya itu menguar di ruangan ini lebih pekat.

Beberapa barang khas laki-laki seperti kaos oblong, celana jean, sepatu, tas selempang, topi baseball, dan parfum laki-laki ada di ruangan itu.

Seprai dan bantal putih netral mewarnai ranjang.

"Ya, nenek Kim adalah nenekku di tempat ini" namja itu menuntun Kai perlahan untuk duduk di pinggir kasur. Sedangkan ia kemudian mulai menata meja yang penuh buku novel dan pelajaran itu ke sebuah rak kecil diatas almari.

"Nenek kedua? Memangnya nenek hyung dimana?" Kai mulai nyaman di ruangan ini. Melihat sekeliling yang putih bersih hanya ada jendela menuju pekarangan depan, lampu utama diatas dan lampu meja belajar, lalu sebuah jam dinding classic dari kayu berbentuk persegi enam.

"Nenekku ada di kota bersama ayah dan ibuku. Aku disini sendiri. Rumahku tetangga dengan rumah nenekmu ini" Beval menjawab dari luar pintu. Ia masuk membawa koper Kai yang sudah kering dari rintik hujan.

"Kenapa hyung memilih tinggal di sini?" akhirnya Kai makin penasaran.

"Karena disini tenang. Aku merasa nyaman belajar di sini. Meski harus satu jam untuk sampai ke universitas terdekat, tapi perasaan di sini tidak ada duanya. Damai" sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampan lelaki berrambut ungu itu.

Menular pada Kai. Ya, Kai juga merasakannya.

Damai.

* * *

 **23\. 44 pm..**

Lelaki berrambut ungu itu selesai mencuci piring sisa tamu tadi, menyapu lantai ruang tamu dan latar depan, tak lupa kamar nenek Kim dan kamar yang diisi Kai saat ini.

Kini kedua tangan putihnya terlihat. Tubuh dibalut kemeja hitam tadi kini sudah berganti mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru jean lengannya digulung hingga siku.

Dengan cermat ia menata barang-barang Kai yang ada didalam koper merah itu untuk dimasukkan kedalam almari kecil yang sebelumnya berisi pakaiannya. Kini pakaiannya ia letakkan di rak paling bawah.

"Hyung, bisa kau temani aku malam ini? Aku.." Kai menggigiti kuku jari tangan kanannya pertanda gugup.

"Takut?" tanya lelaki berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu tersenyum dengan lembut.

Ia sadar meski seberani apapun Kai meninggalkan Korea untuk datang malam-malam demi pemakaman neneknya, tetap saja Kai adalah anak kecil berumur 15 tahun yang masih percaya dongeng horror.

"Sedikit hyung, hanya sedikit" Kai mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Haha, oke-oke. Tidurlah duluan, nanti hyung menyusul" direntangkan selimut biru muda itu pada tubuh Kai yang terbaring.

"Hyung.." tatapan Kai seolah risau. Ingin berkata sesuatu tetapi ragu, hingga tidak sadar ia telah menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Manis.

"Apa hm?" didudukkan tubuhnya di samping Kai yang menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya dengan selimut yang penuh scent tubuhnya.

"A-aku belum berganti pakaian. Pakaian ini basah.." Kai berujar dengan pipi bersemu merah. Begitu pula dengan namja berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu yang ikut bersemu mendengar kalimat Kai barusan.

"Ehm.. ya, oke aku keluar dulu kalau begitu. Kalau sudah selesai berganti, kau bisa memanggilku untuk menemanimu disini.. bukan, maksudku kalau kau mau. Aku bisa menemanimu malam ini di ruang tamu kok.." namja itu jadi grogi entah kenapa. Tapi melihat Kai yang duduk dengan rambut sedikit acak-acakan dan menyadari kemeja hitam bagian depan Kai yang basah menempel ketat itu membuat suaranya jadi berat seperti sekarang.

Jadi ia memilih keluar kamar. Beranjak dari pinggir kasur.

"H-hyung temani aku di sini! Aku takut!" Kai menahan pergelangan tangan kiri yang berhias jam tangan mahal.

 **Deg!**

"Ma-maksudku.. nanti setelah.. ya setelah aku berganti pakaian.." Kai melepas genggaman eratnya. Ini memalukan sekali.

"Oke.. ehm. Baiklah aku tunggu di luar. Kalau kau selesai, panggil aku, nanti aku akan masuk" namja itu dengan kikuk keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas berat, akhirnya Kai melepas satu-persatu kancing kemeja hitam basahnya.

 _Dingin.._

Mungkin karena ia terlalu lama mengenakan pakaian basah.

Ia harus segera mengambil baju kering di almari dan jaket tebalnya.

 **Cklek..**

 **Krieeeetttt...**

Pintu almari dibukanya, kemudian Kai merunduk untuk mencari baju kering dan jaketnya.

 _Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang kaki tepat berada dibelakangnya.._

 _dengan darah menggenang.._

* * *

 **-TBC-**

 **Eat This Rose**

* * *

BocahLanang Fanfict..

Oke all, ini masih prolog okay?

Belom ada yang tahu pasti siapa setannya siapa namja duapuluhsatu tahun berrambut ungu itu. Yang pasti namja itu sudah dianggap cucu sendiri oleh neneknya Kai jadi ia sering menginap bahkan menjadikan ruang gudang disulap menjadi ruang kamar yang penuh peralatan miliknya (tergambar saat Kai masuk ke kamar selain kamar sang nenek).

Disini hantunya ada berapa itu gak diitung oke? Masih ngambang, hehe

 **For all thankyou udah baca ch ini!**

 **Review for next chapt!**

 **HunKai fighting!**


	3. Blod-Blod

New FanFiction

©BocahLanang

Bagi yang ingin berteman dengan BocahLanang, silakan add FB:

 _ **BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

Thanks sudah mau berteman dengan BocahLanang! Yey!

Di akun itu biasanya BocahLanang posting summary ato draft FF baru

* * *

..

.

HunKai Fanfiction

 **Warn!:**

boyslove│mystic│horror│reallife│rateM│ghost│supranatural

 **MainPair:**

Sehun (seme) X Kai (uke)

 **OtherPair:**

Baekhyun (seme) X Kai (uke)

Chanyeol (seme) X Kai (uke)

 **Other Cast:**

Baekhyun

Kris

Luhan

Chanyeol

Based on Real Life..

* * *

 **Eat-this-Rose**

* * *

FlashPlot:

 _ **Viana de Castelo-Portugal**_

 _..._

 _Dan.._

 _Pemuda Kim kemudian singgah beberapa hari._

 _Menunggu ayah dan ibunya_

 _Yang mengabarkan akan datang terlambat._

 _..._

 _Sepeninggal sang nenek_

 _Dirawatnya rumah sederhana pinggir pantai itu._

 _..._

* * *

2_ Blood-Blood..

* * *

 **03\. 45 am..**

Gelap.

Malam, ah, bisa dibilang ini menjelang pagi.

Dengan gontai Kai turun dari ranjangnya. Diusaknya kedua kelopak matanya yang masih enggan terbuka. Ya, ini terlalu pagi, dan ia merasa haus.

Menoleh ke kanan, dilihatnya namja berrambut ungu itu duduk tertidur di kursi belajar.

"Pasti tidak nyaman" anak manis tan itu mengambil selimutnya, menutupi tubuh namja dewasa yang sedikit menggigil itu agar tidak lagi kedinginan.

"Hyung tampan" dirapihkan rambut ungu yang sedikit acak-acakan itu. Mata hyung ini sipit, wajahnya seperti boneka, apakah dia dari Ukraina? Negara yang dipenuhi manusia berwajah barbie? Kai sangat bersyukur bertemu hyung barbie ini, seperti dongeng masa kecilnya. Diselamatkan pangeran tampan seperti boneka barbie.

"Hyung baik" Kai akhirnya beranjak dan menutup pintu kamar dari luar perlahan.

 _ **Cklek..**_

 _ **Tap-tap-tap-**_

Langkah kaki Kai menyusuri koridor. Entahlah, ini tidak seperti rumah asia yang besar. Rumah ini minimalis dan sederhana dari luar, tapi didalam sangat luas dan berlorong, ya, seperti inilah rumah-rumah modern.

Masih Kai berjalan pelan, menengok kekanan kiri mencari tempat yang sekiranya seperti dapur.

"Apakah itu dapurnya?" dengan mata sayu mengantuk, Kai melongok kesebuah ruangan.

" _Ya, itu dapurnya, sayang.."_ suara berat namja samar-samar terdengar ditelinga kirinya.

Kiri? Kai menengok ke kiri.

"Siapa?" dikerjapkan beberapa kali matanya.

Tidak ada siapapun. Lorong sepi.

"Baiklah, aku ingin minum" Kai melangkah memasuki ruangan gelap itu.

" _Kau milikku.."_ sosok itu bersandar di daun pintu.

 _Tepat di sisi kanan Kai tadi.. saat Kai menengok ke kiri._

* * *

 **04\. 12 am..**

Pemuda Kim itu berjalan sembari mengantuk. Mengitari meja bundar dengan kursi kayu berukir unik. Masih saja belum menemukan kulkas.

"Mungkin aku harus mencari saklar" Kai meraba dinding dengan mata terpejam. Kantuk kembali menyerangnya.

Basah.. kakinya serasa menginjak sesuatu. Agak lengket.

Dengan enggan namja manis itu menunduk melihat genangan kental dibawahnya. Karena gelap, ia tidak bisa mengetahui apa warna cairan yang diinjaknya.

"Siapa yang membiarkan kecap menggenang dilantai seluas ini? Ini lengket sekali" kakinya jadi lengket menyebalkan. Diangkat dan dijangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menghindari genangan luas itu.

Baunya berbeda.. amis..

 _Darah._

"Ah, ini dia" ditemukannya saklar lampu yang sudah ditutupi sarang laba-laba.

 _ **Flip!**_

Seketika semua ruangan diguyur sinar terang benderang. Semua bersih dan rapih. Dinding ruangan ini putih.

"Nenek benar-benar orang yang bersih. Disinipun bersih" Kai melangkah menuju dispenser. Meraih gelas plastik berwarna biru langit yang tergantung rapih bersama gelas-gelas lain di samping.

Memilih air dingin untuk segera melegakan dahaganya.

"Ada bunga lily di sini?" Kai membuka jendela dan mengamati pot panjang tepat dibawah jendela belakang. Bunga-bunga lily itu berwarna-warni.

Tanpa ia sadari dibelakangnya, _sosok tinggi putih merengkuh tubuhnya sangat posessif_.

"Kenapa tubuhku merinding ya?" Kai memainkan jemarinya pada mahkota bunga lily yang berwarna-warni bergerak ditiup angin subuh.

 _Sedang sosok itu menciumi tengkuknya penuh nafsu._ Menghantarkan sengatan dingin yang membuat Kai sesekali memegangi tengkuknya dan merasakan hawa dingin disekelilingnya.

* * *

 **04\. 30 am..**

"Kai?" suara familiar membuyarkan lamunan pemuda Kim itu dan langsung menengok ke pintu masuk dapur.

"Hyung!" Kai berlari menghampiri pemuda berambut ungu yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

 _Sosok itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa._

Sejenak Kai menoleh kebelakang, sdikit mengrenyit bingung kala menyadari seluruh lantai ruang dapur itu bersih putih tanpa noda cairan kental berbau amis yang tadi diinjaknya. Ya _darah_ itu hilang tak berbekas.

"Hyung yang membersihkan tumpahan kecap di lantai?" Kai bertanya dengan mata berbinar penasaran. Ditangannya menggenggam gelas plastik berwarna biru yang isinya tinggal setengahnya.

"Tidak, hyung berlari mencarimu dan barusaja menemukanmu disini" namja itu mengusap peluh di dahinya, kedua kelopak matanya sipit masih mengantuk.

Karena lelah dan haus, ia segera meraih gelas plastik Kai yang ternyata terasa dingin saat diambil alih oleh tangan kanannya.

"Hyung, jangan diminum, itu dingin. Hyung kan kedinginan semalam tidur tanpa selimut" Kai memegangi tangan lentik yang merangkul bahu sempitnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung sangat haus jadi-UHUKK!" diluar dugaan, baru sekali teguk ia merasakan cairan dingin yang diminumnya berbau sangat menyengat.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa?!" Kai segera mengelus dada namja yang terbatuk.

"Uhuk! Cuih!" diludahkannya cairan amis yang masih tersisa dimulutnya.

 _Merah.._

"Hyung berdarah?!" mata Kai membulat melihat ludah lelaki itu yang kontras dengan putihnya lantai. Kembali mata Kai beralih pada sudut bibir namja putih itu, lelehan darah jelas kentara mengalir membanjiri hingga ke dagu lancipnya.

"Hyung?" Kai mulai khawatir karena namja tampan disampingnya itu diam membatu menunduk ke bawah menatap gelas Kai tadi.

Dengan kedua mata yang tegang tak berkedip sedetikpun.

"Hyuuung.. katakan sesuatu.." digoyangkan tangan namja berambut ungu itu yang masih merangkul bahunya.

"Hyungg.. hiks.." Kai mulai menangis ketika namja itu diam dengan nafas tak kentara.

 _ **Krrrtttzz..**_

Sedangkan tangan kirinya yang merangkul Kai itu kini meremat piyama Kai kuat-kuat seolah sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Tangannya tiba-tiba terasa basah.

Dan tangan sebelah kanannya memegangi gelas plastik Kai tadi tak kalah eratnya.

"Hiks, Kumohon hyung.." Kai semakin menjadi khawatir dan takut sesuatu terjadi pada namja baik disampingnya kini.

"Kai.." akhirnya namja itu bersuara meski masih dengan mata yang tidak berkedip. Bibirnya mengeluarkan bau amis dengan gigi yang semula putih itu kini kemerahan.

"H-hyung? Hiks.." Kai memegangi kedua pipi namja itu.

"Kai.. kau.." namja berambut ungu itu perlahan memindahkan pandangannya sehingga menunduk kearah Kai yang masih setia memegangi kedua sisi pipinya. Matanya menatap pemuda kecil Kim itu dengan sorot nanar.

"Apa yang terjadi hyung.. hiks.. katakan.. hiks.." Kai sudah tidak tahu apa-apa lagi kini. Sudah cukup ia bingung.

"Darah.." namja itu berkata lirih masih menatap shock pada Kai. ia tidak menyangka, air minum itu membuatnya terbatuk darah anyir.

"Darah apa hyung? Hiks.." Kai menuntut lebih masih dengan lelehan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Ini.. Kai.. Kau.." namja berambut ungu itu dengan gemetar menggerakkan sebelah tangannya yang memegangi gelas plastik biru muda milik Kai yang diminumnya tadi.

"Ini.. gelas?" Kai beralih memegang gelas itu. Menyelamatkan gelas itu sebelum tangan kanan bergetar hyungnya itu tidak kuat lagi untuk sekedar mempertahankan gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu, Kai.." namja berumur 21 tahun itu perlahan menggiring Kai untuk masuk kedalam rengkuhan hangatnya lagi. Meletakkan dagunya pada ujung kepala Kai, tak perduli banyak darah yang mengalir di dagunya itu mengotori helai rambut halus pink Kai.

"Hiks, kenapa hyung?" Kai masih bingung tetapi balas merengkuh namja itu dengan sebelah tangan, dan sebelah tangannya masih memegang gelas plastik.

"Kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini.. maaf.. maafkan aku.." namja itu makin merengkuh Kai erat, membenamkan kepala Kai di dada bidangnya. Memberikan kenyamanan untuk pemuda Kim berusia 15 tahun yang masih belum tahu apa-apa.

"Sebenarnya ada apa hyung?.. hiks.." Kai mulai bicara ketika dirasa hyungnya itu kini mulai dapat menetralkan nafasnya.

Kai makin bingung kala hidungnya mencium aroma amis pekat meski darah dari mulut hyung itu hanya sedikit di lantai dan sudah kering di dagu dan beberapa helai rambut Kai.

"Kai.. jangan shock.." namja itu mengusap bahu mungil pemuda 15 tahun yang ada dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

Kai hanya mengangguk lirih mencoba menahan isakannya. Kai sungguh khawatir pada keadaan hyungnya.

* * *

"Lihat.. isi gelas itu pelan-pelan.." namja itu mengatakan dengan sangat lirih. Memejamkan kedua mata sipitnya erat. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

Perlahan Kai menggerakkan tangannya yang memegang gelas, yang ada dibalik punggung, karena kedua tangannya memeluk sang hyung sembari memegangi gelas.

Itu..

 **DEG!**

Mata Kai yang semula sembab itu seketika membola kaget.

 **GREPP!**

Namja 21 tahun itu memeluknya sangat erat. Erat sekali. Ingin melindungi Kai.

 **PRANGG! KLONTANG!**

Gelas plastik itu Kai lemparkan dengan kuat sembarang arah hingga memantul tinggi menyenggol deretan piring.

Berakhir dengan memecah sebuah piring yang jatuh bebas ke lantai.

"Jangan.. Kai.." namja itu menciumi puncaak kepala Kai masih dengan dekapan eratnya.

"H-hyung.." Kai terbata dalam ucapannya. Bau amis makin kentara.

Dan rasa perih mulai menjalar ketika air matanya mengalir makin deras.

"Kai, jangan.." dekapan itu kian erat kala tubuh Kai bergetar.

Tangan Kai memegangi pipinya yang basah.

Bukan, ini bukan basah air matanya. Ini lengket.. ini..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" suara pekikan keras Kai memecah sunyinya pagi tanpa matahari itu.

Tangan Kai ternoda darah segar.

 _Genangan darah bersimbah dibawah kaki keduanya_.

Tangis pilu Kai sungguh menyayat semua orang yang mendengar.

Namja itu mencoba menenangkan Kai yang memberontak dalam dekapannya.

Gelas itu tergeletak di samping salah satu kaki meja.

Masih ada sisa air didalamnya.

Airnya merah pekat. Begitupula dengan isinya yang tumpah membanjiri lantai putih disekitar Kai dan lelaki yang setia merengkuhnya.

Merah..

Darah..

 _Darah Kai.._

"S-SAKIIT.. HIKS.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kai memekik lagi ketika air matanya mengaliri bibirnya.

"Jangan berteriak Kai! Kumohon! Lukanya bisa bertambah parah!" namja itu segera membopong Kai bridal. Diraihnya jaket dan kunci mobil.

Dengan cepat ia keluar rumah dan menyalakan mobil. Kai didudukkan disampingnya, tak lupa memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Dengan jaket, ditalinya kedua tangan Kai dibelakang punggung.

Kedua tangan Kai harus diikat agar tidak memegangi lukanya yang akan menjadi parah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGKKHH!" Kai masih berteriak pilu dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Kedua kakinya menendang-nendang mencoba memberontak dengan kedua mata terpejam erat.

Namja disampingnya mengemudi dengan kecepatan penuh. Tak dipedulikan lelehan darah mengering yang tak sengaja diminumnya tadi.

Ya, dia meminum darah..

 _Setengguk darah.._

 _dari.._

 _Darah Kai sebanyak setengah gelas_.

* * *

 **04\. 45 am..**

 **Ckiiitt..!**

Decit ban mobil yang di rem tiba-tiba dalam kecepatan laju tinggi itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu IGD.

Dilepaskannya sabuk pengaman Kai dan membopong anak berusia lima belas tahun itu bridal masuk kedalam.

"Dokter! Tolong dia segera!" namja itu menatap menuntut dengan pandangan tajam. Tangannya bergetar mendekap Kai yang kesakitan.

"Bagaimana bisa terluka hingga berdarah sebanyak ini?!" dokter muda bername tag Xi Luhan itu membaringkan Kai di bed. Dilepaskannya ikatan jaket di kedua tangan Kai dan menali pergelangan tangan lemas itu di kanan-kiri pagar bed.

Segera didorongnya bed itu dengan bantuan para suster dan namja berambut ungu berlari menggenggam jemari tangan Kai yang diikat di pagar bed.

"Astaga.. Kai.. bertahanlah" namja itu menatap miris pada piyama Kai yang diremat erat olehnya. Kembali ia menatap tangan yang menggenggam erat piyama Kai tadi.

Darah mengering..

Ya, piyama itu bersimbah darah Kai sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Kai tidak menyadari jika dia terluka begitu parah hingga air minumnya dari dispenser itu menjadi minuman darah?

"OHOKK! H-hyung.. hiks.." Kai muntah batuk darah menatap ke sisi dimana namja itu setia disampingnya.

 **Tep!**

"Maaf, anda dilarang masuk selama operasi" seorang suster manahan lelaki itu di pintu masuk ruang operasi.

Dengan nafas lelah, ia berjalan gontai di kursi tunggu samping ruang operasi.

"Tuhan.." dijambak rambut ungunya dengan asal. Ia tidak bisa menjaga Kai dengan baik.

* * *

 **06\. 15 am..**

Operasi berjalan cukup lama. Namja itu makin kalut. Tak ia pedulikan tatapan iba para suster yang berlalu lalang melirik sekilas menatapnya.

Lebih tepatnya pada bibir dan dagunya yang berlumur darah kering Kai serta kemeja biru jeannya yang berlumuran darah Kai.

Ia sudah menyelesaikan semua administrasi, termasuk biaya inap Kai nantinya.

"Mr Adken Beval?" dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Masih dengan baju hijau dan masker namun sarung tangannya sudah dilepas.

"Ya dokter, saya" namja berambut ungu itu berdiri dan tergesa mendekat pada dokter bermarga cina tadi.

"Pasien sudah selesai melewati pembedahan ringan. Untuk sementara waktu pasien tidak diijinkan bicara" dokter itu merentangkan tangannya kala suster melepaskan baju hijau bedahnya. Tak lupa masker dan tutup kepalanya sehingga rambut dark brown itu terlihat menambah kharisma wajah tampan manisnya.

"Apakah sudah bisa dipindahkan?" kembali Adken bertanya pada dokter.

"Ya, sebentar lagi setelah pengecekan denyut nadi dan pengecekan kesehatan lainnya oleh para perawat" jelas dokter itu.

"Apa Kai sudah siuman?" sungguh ia hanya bisa memikirkan Kai seorang.

"Belum, bius yang kami berikan kadar lebih tinggi karena operasi harus segera dilakukan tanpa sempat menunggu penyebaran bius biasa. Pasien sudah cukup banyak kehabisan darah. Jadi pasien akan siuman sekitar jam 10 pagi nanti" dokter itu memakai kembali jas putihnya yang dibawakan salah satu suster.

"Syukurlah.. setidaknya tubuhnya bisa memulihkan diri sebelum rasa sakit menyerangnya kembali ketika biusnya habis" Adken menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Mr Adken Beval, bisa ikut saya ke ruang kerja sebentar? Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang harus saya tanyakan pada anda. Mengenai pasien" dokter menatap lurus padanya. Seolah itu penting.

Setelah berpikir lama haruskah ia meninggalkan Kai sendiri?

"Baiklah, demi Kai.." akhirnya ia menyerah dan memilih mengikuti dokter itu ke lantai tiga, ruang kerja para dokter bedah.

* * *

 **06\. 55 am..**

Keduanya berada di ruangan itu.

Dokter tadi masih berkutat di meja sebelah. Senganalisis lembar-lembar berkas hasil check kesehatan yang ditulis oleh para suster mengenai keadaan pemuda Kim.

Bagaimana keadaan Kai? Adken sangat penasaran.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya dokter itu melepas kacamata bacanya.

Berjalan mendekati Adken.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Xi Luhan. Dokter yang menangani operasi saudari Kim. Maaf saya membawa anda kemari" dokter itu duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Sedangkan Adken Beval sudah sedaritadi duduk di kursi depan dokter Luhan yang dibatasi meja penuh berkas operasi beberapa pasien lain. Sedang berkas operasi Kai masih ada di tangan dokter itu.

"Ya. Jadi.. bagaimana hasilnya dokter?" Adken sungguh cemas sekarang.

"Sebelum saya menyampaikan hasil pemeriksaan keadaan pasien, bisa Tuan jelaskan runtutan kejadian yang dialami pasien?" dokter Luhan menatap Adken dengan serius.

"Apakah seserius itu, dokter?" Adken makin panik.

"Saya hanya ingin mencocokkan dengan data ini. Karena.. luka pasien sungguh tidak wajar" Luhan akhirnya bicara juga apa yang sedari awal mengganjal dipikirannya.

"T-tidak wajar?" seakan terkesiap. Kembali Adken memutar memorinya yang merekam kejadian subuh itu.

Ya, gelas yang diminumnya.

Kai menengok padanya terbayang cahaya jendela.

Kai berlari padanya.

Kecap di lantai.

Cairan gelas darah tumpah bersimbah di lantai.

Kai menjerit pilu.

Bunga tulip.

Gelas dingin.

Semua..

* * *

 **-TBC-**

 **Eat This Rose**

* * *

BocahLanang Fanfict..

Gimana? Udah cukup horror belom? Hehe.

Ada yang tahu Kai berdarah dibagian mana? Ayo tebak!

Jangan lupa review ya all,

Gomawo ^^


	4. Ending

New FanFiction

©BocahLanang

* * *

Bagi yang ingin berteman dengan BocahLanang, silakan add FB:

 _ **BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

Thanks sudah mau berteman dengan BocahLanang! Yey!

Di akun itu biasanya BocahLanang posting summary ato draft FF baru

* * *

..

.

HunKai Fanfiction

* * *

 **Warn!:**

boyslove│mystic│horror│reallife│rateM│ghost│supranatural

* * *

 **MainPair:**

Sehun (seme) X Kai (uke)

* * *

 **OtherPair:**

Baekhyun (seme) X Kai (uke)

Chanyeol (seme) X Kai (uke)

* * *

 **Other Cast:**

Baekhyun

Kris

Luhan

Chanyeol

* * *

Based on Real Life..

.

.

.

* * *

 **Eat-this-Rose**

* * *

FlashPlot:

 _ **Viana de Castelo-Portugal**_

 _..._

 _Dan.._

 _Pemuda Kim kemudian singgah beberapa hari._

 _Menunggu ayah dan ibunya_

 _Yang mengabarkan akan datang terlambat._

 _..._

 _Sepeninggal sang nenek_

 _Dirawatnya rumah sederhana pinggir pantai itu._

 _..._

* * *

 **3_ Ending..**

* * *

 **0** **9** **. 55** **am..**

Kursi.

Tepat disamping ranjang rumah sakit di ruangan luas bernuansa serba putih.

Jendela dibiarkan terbuka, hingga korden putih itu bergerak-gerak dihembus angin sejuk pagi kota Vina de Castelo.

Di ranjang itu terbaring seorang pemuda berrambut pink lembut. Terlelap nyenyak dalam mimpinya.

Punggung tangan kirinya tersemat selang infus. Sedang hidungnya dipasangi selang oksigen.

Tubuhnya sudah dibersihkan oleh perawat.

Kelopak mata terpejam itu terlihat indah. Kulit tan miliknya terlihat istimewa terkena pantulan bias matahari.

Pakaian biru khas pasien rumah sakit membalut tubuhnya, untuk kemudian ditutupi oleh selimut putih.

Adken Beval.

Masih betah duduk dikursi itu.

Menatap sendu pemuda manis yang berbaring mengarungi mimpi didepannya.

Ia tak sanggup hati melihat pemuda itu kesakitan setelah efek bius habis jam 10 nanti.

"Kai.." diusaknya perlahan rambut halus berwarna pink peach itu. Lembut sekali helaiannya.

Untuk waktu yang lama, pagi ini ia sudah melalui perjalanan cukup jauh.

Mengendarai mobilnya kembali ke rumahnya di pusat kota untuk mengambil beberapa baju dan seluruh buku perkuliahannya. Ia berencana menjaga Kai untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Beval sadar, Kai sangat membutuhkannya saat ini.

Kurang 3 menit lagi, bahkan telapak tangan Beval sudah berkeringat dingin. Kai sebentar lagi siuman. Tangannya memegang tombol yang langsung menuju alarm dokter jaga.

Kemeja berlumur darah Kai itu kini berganti dengan kemeja putih bersih yang dipadu dengan celana jean hitam dan sneaker biru. Rambut ungunya disibakkan sangat tampan. Tapi tidak dengan mata sipitnya yang menatap serius-cemas.

* * *

 **Drrrt.. drrrt..**

Smartphone di saku celananya bergetar beberapa kali menandakan panggilan masuk. Segera ia lihat siapa penelfon itu.

"Halo?" diangkatnya panggilan itu. Beberapa bunyi gaduh terdengar diseberang sana.

Ada gemerisik daun seperti badai angin dan hembusan angin kencang. Namun detik berikutnya terdengar bunyi ringkik jangkrik dan derit kursi yang memekakkan.

"Halo?" kembali disapanya orang yang menelfonnya.

Tidak ada sahutan. Hanya suara helaan nafas berat. Dan tarikan nafas menyesakkan.

Dijauhkan smartphonenya sejenak dari telinga kanannya, sekedar melihat siapa nama kontak penelfon.

Private Number.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekati milikku.." suara berat disana terdengar sangat mengintimidasi.

Apa maksudnya itu? Beval yang tidak mengerti pun sekali lagi ia coba sapa penelfon diseberang sana.

"Halo? Apa maksud anda-"

 **Tepat lima menit habis..**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGKKKHHH!" teriakan anak Kim berusia 15 tahun itu memekakkan telinga.

* * *

.

.

.

 **PRAKK! SRAAKK!**

Dilempar smartphonenya asal dan langsung menekan tombol. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara derap langkah tergesa menuju ruangan Kai. Beval sendiri berusaha menahan tubuh Kai yang berteriak kesakitan.

 **TAP-TAP-TAP-**

 **BRAK!**

"Cepatlah dokter Luhan!" Beval ikut berteriak ketika Luhan datang bersama lima suster.

"Beri bius sekarang!" Luhan memerintahkan seorang suster untuk segera menyuntikkan bius di leher Kai.

 **JLEB!**

"Ah-hyung.. sakit.." lirih Beval dengar kalimat dari bibir Kim sebelum anak itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Dokter, bagaimana?" Beval membenarkan kembali letak tidur anak 15 tahun itu. Membenarkan juga helai halus poni pinknya.

"Dia sudah tenang. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat, jahitannya rusak karena ia berteriak keras, tadi" Luhan meringis melihat benang-benang jahitan itu merobek kulit Kai, memperparah lukanya.

"Apakah bisa dijahit ulang?" Beval miris melihat darah segar itu kembali mengalir.

"Tentusaja bisa, tapi untuk mencegah kejadian yang sama terulang kembali, kali ini saya harap Anda setuju agar luka pasien diperban rapat" dokter muda itu memberikan pilihan terbaik yang sebelumnya Beval tolak mentah-mentah.

"Hhh.. baiklah" Beval mengangguk lemah. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak tega membiarkan Kai lebih tersiksa.

Pembedahan minor dilakukan di ruang ini.

Benang khusus menjahit luka itu menusuk dan mengikat luka menganga itu menjadi satu. Jemari handal Luhan membuat simpul jahit luka dengan sangat cepat dan rapih.

"Dokter, pastikan jahitannya rapih.. saya ingin wajah Kai tetap mulus tanpa daging tumbuh bekas benang jahitannya" Beval menepuk bahu Luhan.

Ia sungguh cemas. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana jadinya jika anak manis itu berakhir buruk rupa karena guratan bekas benang jahit menonjol membuat cacat wajah manisnya? Membuatnya buruk rupa seperti monster? Tidak. Beval tidak ingin.

"Akan aku usahakan" dokter muda itu menjawab sebisanya.

Setelah beberapa adegan bedah minor, Beval akhirnya memilih keluar ruang kamar pasien Kai. Ia tak sanggup melihat kelanjutannya.

* * *

 **12\. 07..**

Derak kaca jendela membuyarkan lamunan Adken Beval.

Ditolehkan wajahnya pada ranjang yang masih diisi oleh anak manis dengan nafas teratur.

Pembedahan selesai beberapa waktu lalu.

Dari jarak dua meter ini, mata sipitnya masih bisa melihat rembesan darah memberi titik-titik bercak merah mengotori perban tebal luka Kai.

"Bagaimana bisa.." Adken mengusak rambutnya kesal hingga berantakan tapi malah menambah kesan tampannya.

"Emmh.." gumaman dan gerakan tubuh remaja Kim itu membuat Adken segera berlari mendekati ranjang dan memegang jemari halusnya.

"Kai. Kai. Ini aku! Hyung disini!" ditahannya bahu Kai ketika anak itu hendak bangun memberontak.

"Hmmmm!" Kai berusaha mencakar perban tebal yang menutupi lukanya.

"Jangan nanti lukamu bertambah parah! Kai kumohon!" Beval memeluk tubuh Kai erat. Mengunci kedua tangan yang ingin merobek perbannya.

"Hiks!" akhirnya hanya isakan lirih yang terdengar. Namun mengiris hati namja berumur 21 tahun yang mendekapnya.

"Gwenchana, hyung akan melindungimu" Beval mengelus puncak kepala Kai dan membiarkan anak itu menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

Perlahan ia geser tubuhnya sehingga terbaring, dengan Kai tidur berbantalkan lengannya. Masih diusak rambut halus itu, mencoba menenangkan isakan lirih yang masih terdengar.

Makin lama keduanya makin intim.

Pelukan makin erat, dan Kai yang bersembunyi di ceruk leher Beval. Hidungnya samar-samar mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh namja itu.

Beval kemudian menaikkan selimut hingga sebatas leher Kai dan sebatas bahunya. Dipandanginya wajah Kai yang masih terisak namun mulai mengantuk.

"Mmm.." Kai kelihatan tidak rela ketika Beval menjauhkan lehernya, sehingga Kai tidak bisa bermanja-manja lagi.

 **Chu~**

"Hyung tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri" dikecupnya puncak kepala Kai. Membuat anak manis itu mengedipkan matanya yang sembab. Terkejut.

 **Chu~**

Lalu dikecupnya perban itu. Tepat di posisi bibir Kai yang terhalang lilitan perban.

"Hyung mencintaimu.."

 **DEG!**

Untuk sesaat. Waktu berhenti.

Kai berhenti terisak detik itu juga.

Semua terlalu tiba-tiba.

* * *

 **09\. 55 pm..**

Malam hari, Kai sudah mulai membiasakan dirinya.

Mata sayunya berpendar mengamati ruang inapnya. Dan berhenti pada sosok yang sedang melahap beberapa potong sandwich kemasan dari minimarket depan rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak boleh makan, sayang. Dan jangan seperti itu, hyung tidak tega" Beval menolak ketika mata Kai berbinar kepadanya dengan tangan yang membentuk aegyo bbuing-bbuing.

"Huh" Kai mendengus kesal. Perutnya memang tidak keroncongan, tapi lidahnya bosan hanya merasakan enzim amilase ludahnya.

"Haha, makanya, cepat sembuh dan hyung akan membelikan makanan-makanan enak" Beval menghabiskan gigitan terakhir sandwichnya. Membuang plastik pembungkus itu pada tempat sampah disudut dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Setelahnya didekati anak manis 15 tahun yang masih setia menatapnya.

"Kau mau apa? Biar kita rencanakan. Hm.. pizza, hotdog, lasagna, spagethi, macaron, barbeque, salmon, atau.." Beval mengelus dagunya seolah berfikir keras.

"Ayam goreng?" Beval mengakhiri pemikirannya dengan satu jenis makanan.

"Hmmmm! Hmm!" Kai memekik semangat dan menunjuk-nunjuk Beval. Matanya berbinar senang. Ya, ternyata anak itu suka ayam goreng.

"Baiklah, kita akan makan ayam goreng setelah kau sembuh" Beval membenarkan selimut Kai dan membantu Kai merebahkan tubuhnya untuk tidur.

"Mmm.." anak Kim itu menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Jadi.. kau mau menghabiskan semuanya sendiri, begitu?" Beval menaikkan satu alisnya sanksi.

Kai mengangguk antusias.

"Dasar... baiklah, apapun untukmu, sayang" diusaknya rambut halus Kai dan dimatikan lampu utama. Membiarkan Kai beristirahat malam ini.

Dipandanginya kedua kelopak mata Kai yang terpejam erat. Indah. Tapi pasti akan lebih indah jika perban itu tidak menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Kini jemari lentik Beval tanpa sadar menyentuh perban itu. Hati-hati. Takut menekan luka menganga didalamnya.

"Kai.. kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Beval terlarut dalam lamunannya sebelum getar smartphone di saku belakang celananya menandakan telepon masuk.

Agak tidak rela, ia menjauhkan tangannya sekedar untuk mengecek smartphonenya.

 **Sreet..**

Dilihatnya siapa pemanggil itu.

 **Mr Kim calling..**

"Ayah Kai?" Beval memang sudah memiliki nomor telepon kedua orang tua Kai. Karena Beval sendirilah yang mengirimi kabar kematian nenek Kim kepada keluarga Kai. Meski ia berharap Tuan Kim bisa datang, tapi Kai saja sudah cukup baginya.

Kembali dilihatnya Kai yang sudah tertidur lelap. Karena enggan mengganggu tidur Kai, terlebih anak itu pasti akan menangis nantinya, ingin bicara pada ayahnya tapi tidak bisa karena tertutup perban.

Akhirnya Beval memilih beranjak dari kursi, berjalan keluar kamar inap. Menutup pintu hati-hati.

* * *

.

.

.

 **BLAM.**

Sepi..

Hanya Kai didalam.

Entah detik ke berapa, kedua kelopak mata Kai yang terasa mengantuk berat terpaksa terbuka karena kasurnya berderit seperti ada seseorang yang menaikinya.

Remang-remang lampu tidur disampingnya membuat pandangannya tak jelas.

Tapi ia melihat seseorang.. tinggi. Mendudukkan diri di sudut dekat kakinya.

.

.

.

Menakutkan.

"Hai, sayang.." suara serak terdengar dari bayangan itu.

Topi Fedora itu menutupi wajahnya. Sosok namja. Dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja hitam juga. Tapi kulitnya putih bersih.

Kai merinding mendengar suara sosok itu. Tubuhnya seperti tersengat dan detak jantungnya berdentum cepat hingga kepalanya pening.

"Maaf, aku menciummu terlalu bernafsu.." sosok itu beranjak dari duduknya. Kai menatap was-was. Otaknya terlalu sulit mencerna kata-kata namja tinggi itu untuk saat menegangkan seperti sekarang.

"Aku sangat bernafsu sehingga merobek kanan kiri bibirmu sepanjang lima senti.." sosok itu menyentuh perban tebal yang melilit bibir Kai hingga tengkuk.

Ya. Bibir Kai.

Robek.

Hingga lima senti di kanan kirinya.

Memperlihatkan gigi geraham dan rahangnya.

"Hiks!" isakan dan lelehan air mata itu kembali Kai keluarkan. Ia takut..

Ternyata.. sosok itu..

"HMMMMMMPP!" Kai menjerit ketika namja itu dengan secepat kilat menerjangnya di kasur.

 **BREETTT!**

"HMMPP!" baju pasien Kai dirobek paksa hingga terbelah menjadi dua. Dibuang asal dan terpuruk di lantai dingin kamar inap rumah sakit itu.

"Bisa kita mulai malam pertama kita, sayang?" sosok itu menjilat tengkuk Kai perlahan. Membuat Kai mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan sengatan nikmat di saat menakutkan ini.

Susah payah Kai memberontak ketika namja berjas hitam itu memelintir nipple kanannya dan menyedot kuat kulit tulang selangkanya.

"Eunmhng.." suara desahan Kai teredam oleh perban.

"Rasakan sentuhan nikmatku, sayang.." sosok itu berbisik di telinga Kai dengan suara rendah. Kai hanya bisa menarik nafasnya cepat dan menderu.

Sedang sosok itu mulai mengecupi setiap jengkal wajahnya. Bibir itu dingin. Sedingin es.

 **SREEETTT!**

"HMMPP!" Kai berusaha menolak saat celananya ditarik paksa.

Kai naked sekarang.

Tapi kekuatan Kai kalah, kedua tangannya digenggam erat diatas kepala oleh sosok tinggi putih itu hanya dengan sebelah tangan.

Bagaimana bisa? Seingatnya, ia adalah siswa terkuat dalam push up di sekolah.

"Jangan memberontak, sayang.." telapak tangan dinginnya menelusuri lekuk indah namja berumur 15 tahun yang masih kencang dan berlekuk indah itu.

"hiks.." Kai masih terisak.

Entah sejak kapan kedua tangan Kai diikat diatas kepala oleh sebuah tali yang berpendar menyala terang dalam gelapnya ruangan ini.

* * *

...

 **PYARRR!**

"MMMPPP!" Kai memekik takut ketika lampu satu-satunya, lampu tidur disampingnya pecah. Padam.

Gelap.

Nafas Kai memburu takut.

Berusaha menetralkan pikirannya agar kembali ke kenyataan.

"Tahan, aku akan masuk.." tubuh dingin itu entah mengapa sudah naked. Kai merasakannya. Kulit dingin itu mulai meniduri tubuh naked Kai yang bergetar hebat.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." mata sayu Kai terpejam erat kala jemari dingin itu membelai kulit halus selangkangannya.

Mengangkat kedua kaki jenjangnya dengan mudah.

"Hmhh.." sengatan luar biasa dirasakan Kai ketika ujung penisnya yang panas bersentuhan dengan perut abs bersuhu minus itu.

"Kau akan merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa ketika penis besarku yang dingin ini mengoyak hole panasmu.. Kai.." suara serak penuh nafsu itu berbisik tepat ditelinga kanan Kai. Sedang anak Kim berusia 15 tahun itu terguncang takut.

Air mata semakin mengalir deras ketika kedua kaki jenjangnya yang sedari tadi diangkat kini diletakkan melingkar pada pinggang kokoh nan dingin lelaki yang merengkuhnya.

Apakah benar jika Kai berasumsi sosok itu lelaki? Karena sungguh tubuh itu dingin tidak seperti manusia.. jadi pasti bukan lelaki maupun perempuan.. tapi makhluk lain.

"HMPP!" Kai memekik kembali ketika analnya merasakan benda tumpul besar mencoba menyeruak masuk memaksa.

Kepala Kai menggeleng enggan mencoba memohon. Kakinya berusaha lepas tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa dikunci.

Kaku.

Sebanyak apapun pekikan Kai dan air matanya, tetap saja tak berbuah hasil.

Sosok itu masih enggan peduli.

"Jangan menolak. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongmu" ucapan tegas membuat Kai hanya bisa pasrah pada sosok yang menidurinya.

"Hiks.." kembali Kai terisak ketika pipi atasnya diusap oleh jemari dingin. Jemari itu menyerka air matanya yang sudah sedaritadi banjir.

"Aku mulai" suara terakhir tadi menjadi keputusan final.

 **JLEBBB!**

"HMMMMPPPPPP!" pekikan keras Kai terdengar perih menyakitkan.

Menggema dalam kamar itu hingga ke lorong-lorong bangsal yang sepi.

Ada yang janggal.

Lorong itu..

Gelap.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

 **Eat This Rose**

* * *

BocahLanang Fanfict..

Gimana? Udah cukup horror belom? Hehe.

Ada yang tahu Kai berdarah dibagian mana? Ayo tebak!

Yup! Kai berdarah di bagian pipi. Dia bibirnya kayak disayat setan gitu. *ngeri.. horror..

Dan malam ini menjadi malam paling horror..

Makanya jangan nginep di rumah sakit okay? Hii..

Jangan lupa review ya all,

Gomawo ^^


	5. Closer

New FanFiction

©BocahLanang

* * *

Bagi yang ingin berteman dengan BocahLanang, silakan add FB:

 _ **BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

Thanks sudah mau berteman dengan BocahLanang! Yey!

Di akun itu biasanya BocahLanang posting summary ato draft FF baru

* * *

..

.

HunKai Fanfiction

* * *

 **Warn!:**

boyslove│mystic│horror│reallife│rateM│ghost│supranatural

* * *

 **MainPair:**

Sehun (seme) X Kai (uke)

 **OtherPair:**

Baekhyun (seme) X Kai (uke)

Chanyeol (seme) X Kai (uke)

 **Other Cast:**

Baekhyun

Kris

Luhan

Chanyeol

.

.

Based on Real Life..

.

;

* * *

 **Eat-this-Rose**

* * *

FlashPlot:

 _ **Viana de Castelo-Portugal**_

 _..._

 _Dan.._

 _Pemuda Kim kemudian singgah beberapa hari._

 _Menunggu ayah dan ibunya_

 _Yang mengabarkan akan datang terlambat._

 _..._

 _Sepeninggal sang nenek_

 _Dirawatnya rumah sederhana pinggir pantai itu._

 _..._

* * *

 **4_ Closer..**

* * *

 **10\. 22 pm..**

Lorong itu masih gelap.

Tidak ada yang menyadarinya..

.

.

.

Hawa dingin menerpa wajah Beval yang sedang duduk di mini market depan rumah sakit.

Ia masih berbincang dengan ayah Kai. Tetap belum dapat menyusul Kai ke Viana de Castelo.

Perbincangan menjadi panjang setelah ayah Kai menanyakan keadaan putra semata wayangnya.

"Ya. Kondisi Kai sudah stabil. Kai sudah bisa tenang dan tidur sekarang" Beval memandang rumah sakit bertingkat tinggi didepannya. Sesekali menyeruput kopi hangat dalam cup plastik yang dibelinya di kedai mini market.

Jemari lentiknya sesekali mengetuk-etuk cup plastik.

 _Tidak ia perhatikan, kenyataan sederet kaca kamar inap yang gelap gulita._

Ada rasa canggung karena sungguh ia sedang berhadapan dengan orang tua dari pemuda manis yang barusaja siang tadi ia beri pernyataan cinta.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, anak muda. Bagaimana dengan biayanya? Biar ku ganti sekarang" mr. Kim berujar diseberang.

"Tidak perlu, tuan. Saya orang yang dekat dengan Madam Kim bahkan dianggapnya cucu sendiri. Jadi saya pun merasa Kai adalah bagian dari keluarga saya" ya, kurang lebih seperti itu.

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Tapi Kai memang memiliki daya tarik kuat. Mempengaruhi semua orang sehingga sangat ingin memilikinya. Begitupun yang dirasakan Beval saat pertama kali melihat Kai malam itu.

Kai yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Butir rintik hujan tertinggal bagai kristal di ujung-ujung rambut pinknya, pakaian hitam sedikit kusut dan basah yang anehnya terlihat indah bagi yang melihatnya. Seindah mata sendu Kai yang sembab menangisi sang nenek kala itu.

Indah.

"- nak? Kau masih disana?" suara mr. Kim bertanya entah keberapa kalinya. Karena Beval tak kunjung menyahut.

"Ah, maaf tuan. Bisa Anda ulangi?" Beval akhirnya kembali dari lamunannya.

"Bisakah kau menjaga Kai lebih lama?" sebuah permintaan dari mr. Kim membuat Beval membisu.

Menjaga..

Sesulit itukah?

* * *

 **00\. 22 AM...**

"Ngh.. mhh..hnh" suara desahan dari bibir sexy yang terbungkam perban itu memenuhi ruang inap salah satu rumah sakit.

 _Ruang inap Kai._

Keringat membasahi tubuh tan sexy pemuda Kim yang kini tergolek lemas di ranjangnya.

Entah sudah berapa jam lelaki diatasnya itu menggagahinya. Kai bahkan melupakan segalanya untuk saat ini.

Rasa sakit dibawah sana kini menghilang, digantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang membuatnya mendesah dan mendesah kembali.

Kedua tangannya lemas, hanya bisa meremat lengan kekar lelaki dingin yang memenjarakan di samping kanan kiri kepalanya.

Lelaki dingin itu masih sangat kuat memperkosa tubuh belia pemuda Kim.

Gerakan tubuhnya semakin lama semakin cepat.

 **PLOK! PLOCK! PLOKK!**

Sodokan kuat berkali-kali penis besar nan keras itu diterima hole ketat Kai dengan tempo cepat dan tergesa-gesa terkesan beringas malah membuat Kai semakin melambung dalam nikmat.

"Ngh! Hmmhh! Nh~" tubuh Kai semakin terlonjak-lonjak bersamaan dengan ranjang pasiennya yang bergerak menabrak-nabrak dinding kamar dengan bunyi derit tak kalah kencang.

"Hh.. Kau menyukainya bukan?" bibir dingin itu berujar dengan nada berat setelah mengecup pelan pipi kiri Kai.

Kai ingin menolak tapi kepalanya entah mengapa mengangguk pelan.

"Eemh.. ngh.. nh.. mmhhh" bahkan Kai merasa sampai di ujung padahal lelaki yang menggagahinya itu tidak sedetikpun memegang penis mungilnya.

"Kau tidak merasakannya bukan? Kau robek, sayang.. holemu berdarah.. banyak.." sosok itu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kai. Menyerka keringat yang mengalir di dada rata dan perut polos anak Kim itu.

Kai memejamkan matanya. Sentuhan lelaki itu terlalu mendominasi di tubuhnya.

 **Sreeet...**

Tubuh Kai diangkat paksa tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka dibawah sana.

"Ngghhnh... hmh.." Kai hanya bisa pasrah ketika tubuh mungilnya itu dipeluk erat oleh tubuh kekar lelaki bertubuh dingin yang menggagahinya tanpa lelah.

Lalu lelaki itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang pasien, sedangkan Kai duduk di pangkuannya. Berganti posisi meski Kai tetaplah pihak yang dimasuki.

"Mnhhh.." suara Kai sedikit merengek, ia merasa kosong setelah dibaikan. Tidak ada gerakan di holenya. Jemari tangan lentik Kai yang berumpu di bahu lebar itu sedikit meremat menggoda, menatap ragu pada lelaki dingin itu yang sayang sekali wajahnya tidak dapat terlihat dalam gelapnya ruangan ini.

"Kau ingin aku bergerak dan memuaskanmu?" sosok itu bertanya sembari memilin kedua nipple Kai dan sesekali dijepit lalu ditarik kuat. Menghasilkan teriakan desahan nikmat dari anak belia berambut merah muda itu.

"Hgh.. hmh.." Kai mengangguk untuk memberikan jawaban. Kedua tangan Kai menggenggam tangan kekar lelaki itu. Mengarahkan dua telapak tangan besar yang digenggamnya untuk memegangi kedua sisi pinggulnya. Dan dengan sangat bernafsu, namja dingin tadi meremat dan memijat bongkahan butt bulat Kai.

"Kulitmu sehalus sutera.. Sayang. Kalau kau mau penis besarku, bergeraklah sendiri" namja itu kemudian menggiring kedua lengan Kai untuk bertumpu di dada bidang lebarnya.

Tapi Kai merasa sangat kelelahan bahkan hanya untuk duduk sekalipun. Disandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang luas itu. Kai dapat menghirup aroma lelaki ini. Mawar merah.

"Perlu kubimbing untuk menggerakkan pinggul indahmu?" suara serak itu kembali menyapa pendengaran Kai setelah Kai merasakan sengatan dari cuping telinga kanannya. Lelaki dewasa itu mengulumnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hmh.." dapat dilihat rambut halus peach Kai bergerak seiring anggukannya.

"Baiklah, peluk leherku, nyamankan tubuhmu diatasku" entah mengapa suara lelaki itu begitu menenangkan.

Jemari mungil Kai merambat naik perlahan seolah menggoda sebelum benar-benar memeluk erat leher kuat lelaki tinggi dibawahnya.

"Aku mulai.." dan kecupan mendarat pada dahi Kai yang tertutup poni, membuat anak tan itu memejamkan matanya nyaman.

Bahkan Kai melupakan rasa sakit jahitan mulutnya yang masih diperban erat dan sedikit merembeskan darah.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, lelaki itu kini memperlakukan Kai dengan sangat hati-hati. Seakan Kai adalah sesuatu yang paling mahal di dunia ini.

Usapan lembut telapak tangan lebar nan dingin yang mengusak helaian rambutnya, gerakan dengan tempo yang teratur dibawah sana, dan tangan dingin satunya lagi yang memeluknya posesif, membuat Kai semakin terbuai dan.. Gelap.

* * *

 **03\. 45..**

 **Cklek..**

 _Pintu kamar inap Kai dibuka dari luar._

 _Langkah derap kaki itu sengaja dibuat pelan._

"Aku tidak menyangka, ini baru dua hari aku bersamamu. Tapi aku merasa sangat mengenalmu" lelaki dengan rambut ungu itu lalu duduk di kursi sofa panjang. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke sebelah.

Mengamati tubuh Kai yang tertidur pulas dengan selimut menutupi hingga leher pemuda berambut peach itu.

 _Tidak ia sadari betapa kusutnya seprei dan selimut ranjang pasien itu._

 _Begitupun dengan keringat yang membanjiri pelipis Kai._

Rasa kantuk mulai menyapa tubuhnya. Membuat matanya serasa amat berat. Dan mimpi menjemputnya.

" _Namamu Adken Beval?"_ suara lelaki itu kembali terdengar dari pojok ruangan.

Bertanya pada lelaki yang sudah tertidur pulas di sofa.

Terlihat jelas tubuh tinggi itu sedang mengancingkan satu persatu kancing kemeja hitamnya.

Seulas seringai terpampang di wajahnya. Kini senyum lain darinya menandakan kepuasan yang tiada banding. Langkahnya mendekati ranjang pasien, dimana Kai tertidur gelisah.

 **SRAAAKK..**

Disibakkan selimut kusut itu hingga terjatuh di lantai dingin khas rumah sakit.

 _Kai naked._

 _Bercak darah dan sperma terlihat jelas di selangkangan pemuda Kim itu._

 _Ini kenyataan._

Direntangkannya kedua kaki jenjang Kai sehingga mengangkang. Dapat dengan jelas terlihat sperma kental itu mengalir dari hole sempit itu. Jari telunjuknya kemudian masuk dan mengaduk-aduk kedalam, merasakan betapa penuh hole itu oleh spermanya.

" _Kau sudah kutandai.. setelah ini aku akan selalu mengawasimu, sayang"_ di usapnya wajah Kai yang kelelahan.

Kemudian dengan sedikit merunduk, dikecupnya kening pemuda Kim yang tertutupi poni itu. Dengan jemarinya yang dingin, diusap tubuh indah Kai, dari pergelangan kaki hingga sebatas dada. Dan dengan sekali kedipan, tubuh Kai kembali seperti semula.

 _Kai memakai pakaian pasien, rambut yang tertata rapih._

 _Tanpa bercak sperma dan darah._

 _Dengan ranjang yang rapih._

 _Sama seperti sore di jam yang sebelumnya._

* * *

 **2 Weeks later..**

Pagi itu lebih baik.

Tentu saja karena Kai kini sudah kembali duduk di depan kediaman sang mendiang nenek.

Sejuk dan damai. Jauh dari kebisingan kota. Pohon maple berjajar diseberang jalan mulai menguning, terlambat untuk melewati musim gugur.

Hujan membuat dedaunan kuning itu melekat di jalan pedestrian.

Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa waktu yang lalu. Selang infuse masih tertancap di punggung tangan kanannya.

Tentusaja mulutnya masih diperban, meski tidak setebal saat pertama.

Ini hanya kasa tipis agar debu tidak menempel di luka semi basahnya. Karena jahitannya masih belum bisa dilepas.

Kata dokter Luhan, lukanya masih belum tertutup sempurna. Selain karena keringat di wajahnya karena pengap oleh perban sehingga lukanya sedikit terinfeksi, air liurnya memproduksi enzim yang mencerna luka menganga di bagian dalam pipinya yang terbelah itu.

Mungkin Kai akan menjadi kanibal jika kelaparan. Mengigiti sedikit demi sedikit daging pipinya hingga berlubang.

(kejadian nyata yang BocahLanang alami waktu masih kecil. Karena waktu kecil gigi susu sedang semangat tumbuh dan lagi seneng-senengnya gigit sesuatu, BocahLanang malah makan dinding pipi bagian dalam BocahLanang sendiri, akibatnya.. sariawan tingkat parah! Dan gak dibolehin nyusu ASI.. hiks-hiks..)

'Mawar?' gumam Kai melihat sebuah kelopak mawar jatuh dari helai rambut peachnya. Tentusaja Kai masih tidak bisa berbicara. Ia hanya bisa bergumam dalam hati.

Dipungutnya kelopak itu. Masih segar.

'Dari mana datangnya?' hidungnya yang tidak tertutup perban itu menghirup perlahan aroma mawar yang sangat wangi itu.

 **ZRAATT!**

"HMPP!" tiba-tiba tubuhnya terjorok kebelakang. Sebuah tangan pucat menarik kerah kaus hitam bagian belakangnya.

 **BRUGH! SRAAKK!**

"HHMP!" kedua mata Kai membola melihat tangan itu melayang di udara. Seperti dimutilasi dengan darah menetes deras.

Jantung Kai berdetak cepat.

'Hyung! Tolong!' Kai menjerit tapi hanya suara teriakan tak berarti karena bibirnya yang masih dijahit dan diperban rapat.

" _Tidak ada yang bisa menolongmu.. termasuk.. Beval"_ suara itu terdengar dari sisi kiri. Kai tidak berani menoleh, karena sungguh ia tidak melihat bayangan sama sekali di sana.

'Siapa dia? Tuhan tolong aku.. hiks' kedua mata Kai terpejam. Ia bisa merasakan semilir angin menerpa tubuhnya. Suara gemerisik dedaunan diterpa angin. Dan tubuhnya yang semula jatuh terlentang di lantai pelataran kini merasakan sesuatu yang bertekstur lebih kasar.

 _Rumput._

Hawa dingin melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat Kai semakin takut untuk sekedar membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat meremat ujung kaus hitamnya.

" _Bukalah kedua kelopak matamu.. biar kulihat indahnya biner matamu.. sayang"_ suara itu terdengar kembali. Sedikit hilang terbawa hembusan angin yang kian dingin.

Termasuk belaian telapak tangan dingin di pipinya.

'Tidak.. kembalikan aku.. kumohon..' Kai berharap lelaki itu mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

" _Tidak secepat itu sayang.."_ lelaki itu menarik Kai kembali kebawah. Membuat Kai yang terpejam erat itu merasakan tubuhnya terperosok kedalam tanah dengan sangat cepat.

 **Brrzzzh.. prak.. prak..**

Beberapa bongkah tanah menjatuhinya, membuatnya ingin terbatuk meski mustahil karena bibirnya yang dijahit rapat.

 **Bruks..**

Sesuatu yang empuk dan seharum mawar merah barusaja Kai timpa. Nyaman, dingin, dan sehalus sutra.

" _Buka kedua matamu.."_ dan suara itu mutlak.

Kai membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Dan..

 **DEG!**

" _Inilah pelaminan kita.. sayang.."_ suara itu terdengar dibelakang Kai. Tepat dibelakang. Tetapi kepalanya tidak bisa menengok sama sekali.

Kai tepat terlentang pada sebuah ranjang luas dengan taburan bunga mawar merah segar tercerai berai.

Ruangan yang sangat mewah dengan dominasi warna merah.

Renda-renda kain merah berlapis-lapis menjadi tirai kasur ini.

 _Benar sudah jika ini adalah tempat tidur pengantin baru.._

Hawa dingin menyapu kulit tubuhnya.

'dingin..' Kai mencoba meraih helai-helai kain tipis berwarna merah yang tersebar di kasur empuk luas yang ia tiduri.

Diselimutinya tubuhnya meski masih saja aura dingin itu meresap kedalam pori-pori kulitnya.

 **GREPP!**

"HMPP!"Kai berteriak kencang ketika dua tangan memeluk tubuhnya yang terbaring di kasur sehalus sutera itu.

Kai barusaja menyadari jika tubuhnya benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Perlahan rasa halus itu berubah seakan ia sedang meniduri seonggok mayat kaku dengan tubuh mati sedingin es.

Kedua tangan itu merambat naik dan memegangi kedua bahunya. Semakin erat, dan semakin erat..

 **JLEBBB!**

"HHHMMMMPP!" sangat panik tubuh Kai berusaha lepas dari cengkraman kedua tangan yang seakan kesepuluh kuku panjang itu menusuk hingga kedalam dagingnya dan menyentuh tulang bahunya.

" _Rileks sayang.. tidakkah kau tahu? Tubuh kita sedang dalam penyatuan.. cintamu begitu besar untukku.. kau memberikan seluruh tubuh dan hidupmu untukku.. hanya untukku"_ suara lelaki itu berada dibawah Kai. Seakan Kai sedang terbaring diatas tubuh mayat lelaki itu. Dengan kepalanya yang berbantalkan dada bidang kaku, sedingin es.

'Tidak! Kembalikan aku!' Kai meronta semakin kuat. Hingga kedua kulit bahunya robek dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

Otot polos dan daging segar itu merekah. Mengeluarkan banyak darah. Memberi warna basah yang lebih gelap dari merahnya kasur itu.

" _Tenanglah.. atau kau ingin aku membobol holemu dengan kasar?"_ bibir tipis dingin itu mencium lembut pipi kiri Kai. Membuat tubuh pemuda Kim itu merinding.

'Kumohon.. kembalikan aku..' Kai masih berusaha memberi perlawanan ringan, meski rasa ngilu dan perih tak terelakkan dari kedua bahunya yang tertancap sepuluh jari mayat.

 **Chu..**

" _Baiklah jika itu maumu.. sayang. Mendesahlah.. berteriaklah dengan suara merdumu.. biar kudengar sebagai pengiring malam panas kita.."_ dikecupnya sudut bibir Kai.

 **ZRAATTSS!**

Kesepuluh jemari yang menancap dipundaknya itu lepas dengan mudahnya, namun seakan mengiris kembali lukanya. Benar saja, jemari itu tertanam di bahunya hingga sedalam lima senti. Sedikit lagi maka bahunya benar-benar berlubang.

Darah merah segar masih mengalir dari luka tusukan sepuluh jari mayat di kedua bahunya yang terbuka lebar.

Kedua biner indah Kai bergetar gusar melihat jemari berlumur darahnya itu meraba dada datarnya, turun ke perutnya, dan berakhir di pinggulnya.

 **GYUTT..**

Remasan cukup kuat dirasakan Kai hingga membuatnya sedikit meringis kesakitan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"HMNGHH!" erang kesakitan pemuda tan tiba-tiba terdengar bersamaan dengan seringai lebar dari lelaki dibawahnya.

"Hmhn.. mpph.." air mata mengalir dari sudut kedua mata indah Kai. Sesuatu yang besar dan keras mendesak memenuhi holenya secara tiba-tiba.

Kai yakin jika benda itu sudah ada didalamnya sedari tadi. Hanya saja ia dibuat seolah mati rasa. Bahkan kedua bahunya itu kini mati rasa, digantikan oleh rasa perih di bagian bawahnya.

 _Kai telah dimasuki sedari tadi.._

Kai bisa merasakan pinggulnya perlahan dinaikkan. Rasa perih ketika holenya bergesekan dengan benda keras besar itu membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

'Jangan.. kumohon jang-'

 **JLEB!**

"AAAAARRGHH!" jeritan kesakitan Kai menggema dalam ruangan itu. Penis besar itu menumbuk terlalu dalam hingga merobek dinding holenya.

" _Bagaimana sayang.. bukankah kau menyukainya? Oh.. bibirmu terbuka. Kau berteriak hingga benang jahitannya terputus.."_ kenyataan yang dibisikkan lelaki itu membuat air mata Kai kembali lolos. Ia tidak ingin merasakan sakit robek pipinya kembali.

"Hiks.." air mata Kai mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

" _Aku akan menyembuhkanmu.."_ suara itu terdengar begitu menenangkan. Seketika rasa perih itu hilang tergantikan oleh perasaan nyaman dan hangat yang melingkupi hati Kai.

" _Bukalah kedua matamu.. sayang"_ suara yang Kai dengar masihlah lelaki itu. Tapi suara itu terasa seakan lelaki itu menjaga dan melindunginya.

Tubuhnya tidak lagi terasa sakit. Bahunya kembali rapat seperti semula. Holenya tidak lagi diisi oleh benda tumpul besar keras dari lelaki itu lagi.

Tubuhnya tidak naked, ia berpakaian lengkap seperti semula.

 _Dapat Kai rasakan seolah waktu berjalan mundur._

Tubuhnya terangkat tinggi melewati sebuah lorong keatas dengan bunyi tanah yang berjatuhan. Kulitnya kembali menyapa suasana dingin dengan serat rerumputan sebagai alas rebah terlentangnya. Dan juga gemerisik dedaunan diterpa angin.

" _Buka matamu.. kau akan tahu dimana kita sebenarnya"_ suara itu membimbing Kai untuk membuka kedua matanya.

 **DEGG!**

"A-ayah.. K-Kai takut.. hiks.." anak muda bersurai pink itu bergetar hebat.

Ia benar-benar melihat sekarang.

Ia terlentang pada sebuah lapang luas tanah yang ditutupi rumput-rumput hijau terawat. Beberapa pohon berbunga putih sedikit kuning itu melambai-lambai padanya.

Batu-batu berbagai ukuran berjajar rapih disana bagai pagar hiasan berbagai bentuk dan ukuran.

Kai bisa saja berlari dari tempat itu. Tapi rasa takut yang melingkupinya membuat tubuhnya lemas dan hanya bisa merengek disana.

Tepat di depan batu paling besar diantara batu lainnya.

Ukiran _aglerian_ tersemat di batu itu. Kai tahu jelas inilah tempat dimana ia ditarik oleh sosok lelaki itu. Ia ditarik kedalam tanah..

Tanah dimana semua yang mati beristirahat tenang disini.

Dan Kai ditarik oleh sosok yang tidak dapat tenang..

Sosok yang menginginkannya..

Kai ditarik..

kedalam..

 _Persemayaman.._

 _Kuburan._

* * *

 **-TBC-**

 **Eat This Rose**

* * *

BocahLanang Fanfict..

 **Thanks for reviews:**

Flowish08, kAiBaEk Let's LoVe, ling-ling pandabear, lee donghyuk, Wiwitdyas1, Chanta614, kanzujackson. Jk, milkylove0000170000, yuvikimm97, Viana Cho, salhunkai, tokisaki, saya. orchestra, jumee, alv, seijin kimkai, Kkamcong, geash, jungkrystal432, Hun94Kai88, ariska, sayakanoicinoe, cute, niaeri. Hiatus, Xinger XXI, Keepbeef ChikenChubu, Kimkaaa.

Bagaimana?

Ini sangat horror dan sangat kompleks.

Kalian pasti bisa membayangkan jika ada makhluk halus yang membawa kalian masuk kedalam dunia makluk halus itu. Ya, serem begitulah.. gak bisa kembali ke dunia nyata kalau bukan kehendak dari makhluk halus itu sendiri atau dari pertolongan orang lain yang bisa menarik kita ke dimensi dunia nyata.

Jadi ini bener-bener horror tingkat tinggi dan bisa dikonsumsi untuk anak berusia 17+.

Karena kalian tahu sendiri..

Indonesia adalah..

Negara yang membuat film horor dengan bumbu sex kuda-kudaan..

Sama seperti konsep FF ini! Hahahahahaha..

Baiklah, gak usah kelamaan bacot,

Malah menceploskan konsep FF ini segala. :v

Jangan lupa review ya all,

Gomawo ^^


	6. Deal with Ghost

New FanFiction

©BocahLanang

Bagi yang ingin berteman dengan BocahLanang, silakan add FB:

 _ **BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

Thanks sudah mau berteman dengan BocahLanang! Yey!

Di akun itu biasanya BocahLanang posting summary ato draft FF baru

* * *

..

.

HunKai Fanfiction

 **Warn!:**

boyslove│mystic│horror│reallife│rateM│ghost│supranatural

 **MainPair:**

Sehun (seme) X Kai (uke)

 **OtherPair:**

Baekhyun (seme) X Kai (uke)

Chanyeol (seme) X Kai (uke)

* * *

 **Other Cast:**

Baekhyun

Kris

Luhan

Chanyeol

* * *

Based on Real Life..

* * *

 **Eat-this-Rose**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

FlashPlot:

 _ **Viana de Castelo-Portugal**_

 _..._

 _Dan.._

 _Pemuda Kim kemudian singgah beberapa hari._

 _Menunggu ayah dan ibunya_

 _Yang mengabarkan akan datang terlambat._

 _..._

 _Sepeninggal sang nenek_

 _Dirawatnya rumah sederhana pinggir pantai itu._

 _..._

* * *

 **5_ Deal with Ghost..**

* * *

 **03\. 45 am..**

Deret kursi sangat lengang.

Beval duduk dengan cemas. Lampu ruang operasi masih menyala.

.

.

.

Dalam ruang operasi, dokter Luhan dengan sangat hati-hati dan cekatan sedang melepas perban yang melilit pipi dan bibir Kai hingga kebelakang tengkuk.

Jongin terpejam tenang. Obat bius sudah seluruhnya menyebar.

Ini waktu yang tepat.

Bagaimanapun juga, pasti kain perban itu sudah menjadi satu dengan daging pipi Kai. Dokter Luhan harus hati-hati. Jika tidak maka kulit pipi Kai akan terkelupas melebar hingga kantung mata dan telinganya terlepas.

 **Sreet..**

Diluar dugaan, perban berwarna kecoklatan yang kering darah itu terlepas dengan mudah dan..

"AAAAARRGGHH!" teriakan Kai lolos begitu saja bersamaan dengan cairan putih busa meluber dari mulutnya hingga ke sela-sela jahitan yang menganga.

 **BRUUUZZZHHH...**

Mengotori ranjang operasi hingga lantai putih itu.

"Dokter Xi?! Bagaimana bisa terjadi?!" suster yang membantu disana terkejut melihat keadaan Kai.

"Dia seperti.." Luhan menjatuhkan perban kotor darah kering itu. Kedua matanya membulat, bahkan ia tidak sadar melangkah mundur.

"Wajah pasien Kim.." semua suster disana memandang dengan pancaran mata tidak percaya.

 **BRAKKK!**

Luhan keluar dari ruang operasi dengan tergesa. Pintu itu dibuka kasar.

Beval yang melihat itu segera berlari mendekat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kai, dok-"

"Kau apakan dia.." Luhan melepas paksa maskernya. Membuangnya kasar ke lantai rumah sakit sedingin es di pagi buta itu. Sama dinginnya dengan pertanyaan serta wajahnya saat itu.

"Apa maksud Dok-"

"Kubilang.. Kau apakan dia?!" bentakan keras Luhan menggema di lorong-lorong sepi itu.

Beval tercekat dengan kedua matanya yang terbuka lebar.

 **Buk!**

"Ti-tidak... Kai..." Beval langsung menerjang, berlari menabrak bahu Luhan yang berdiri dengan raut tegangnya.

 **Brak!**

Dibukanya dengan sedikit kasar pintu ruang operasi. Dan yang pertama binner Beval lihat adalah semua suster yang diam berdiri bak patung berjajar. Menatap tanpa berkedip pada ranjang operasi.

Dengan seonggok tubuh pemuda belia yang diam terbujur disana.

"Tidak.. Kai.." tubuh lelaki dewasa dengan surai ungu itu seketika lemas. Alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu tidak lagi berbunyi silih berganti, hanya ada bunyi panjang tak berakhir. Garis datar itu menunjukkan semua.

Kedua mata Kai tertutup rapat.

 **BRUGH! DUAGH!**

"Aksh.." Beval terjatuh hingga lututnya terantuk lantai cukup keras. Namun segera ia bangkit tertatih memegangi tiang infuse. Lututnya yang berdenyut nyeri tidak ia pedulikan.

"Kai.." fakta bahwa Kai telah tiada memukul telak hatinya yang tiba-tiba terasa kosong dan linglung.

"Kau beri dia obat apa..?" suara Luhan terdengar putus asa di seberang Beval.

Berada di sisi lain ranjang operasi.

"Aku tidak.." Beval menggeleng lemah dengan mata terpejam erat. Tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dia overdosis! Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan erangan kesakitan memekakkan telinga.. dan.." Luhan tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dipejamkan kedua matanya ketika ia selimuti tubuh tak bernyawa itu hingga ujung kepala.

"Aku tidak memberinya obat sama sekali. Aku hanya mengganti infusenya" Beval memeluk tubuh kaku yang tertutup selimut itu.

 _Sosok lelaki sedang berada di bawah ranjang operasi._

 _Sosok itu.._

 _Lelaki dingin dengan topi fedora hitam. Kedua tangan putihnya terlihat memeluk sesuatu seperti jasad.._

 _Jika dilihat lebih jelas, maka ia sedang menyeringai. Dan lantai yang meneteskan darah segar.._

 _Itu.._

 _..Kai._

'Lepaskan aku! Sakit-hiks' tubuh Kai meronta di bawah ranjang operasi itu.

" _Tenanglah sayang, kau sudah mati. Kita bisa hidup abadi setelah ini.."_ pernyataan lelaki itu membuat tubuh Kai melemas dalam pelukan lelaki dingin itu.

'A-aku..' kedua mata sayu Kai melihat kebawah, melihat tubuhnya yang masih utuh dengan kaus hitam.

" _Bukankah kakimu terbias sama sepertiku?"_ jemari pucat itu menunjuk pada kedua kaki Kai yang transparan.

Jadi, inilah nyawa Kai.

Dan yang terbaring diatas ranjang hanyalah seonggok jasadnya saja.

'B-biarkan aku kembali..' dengan segenap kekuatannya Kai mencoba melawan rasa takutnya.

" _Untuk apa? Bukankah kita sudah bersama?"_ kedua tangan dingin itu memeluk nyawa Kai lebih erat hingga Kai merasa sesak.

'Aku harus berpamitan dengan ayah dan ibuku..' kedua tangan Kai memegangi lengan dingin kuat itu.

" _Baiklah, tapi apa imbalannya?"_ tentusaja, semua makhluk halus pasti menginginkan imbalan dari manusia. Termasuk saat Kai ingin hidup kembali. Hidup kembali termasuk suatu permintaan yang besar.

'Aku.. Bawa aku dalam kematian, ikat aku bersamamu' ucap Kai final.

 _Tidak ada jawaban setelahnya._

 _Tapi seringai tajam tercetak jelas di raut lelaki dingin itu.._

 **Pip-Pip-Pip-**

"Hah?" tubuh Adken langsung berdiri tegak. Diraihnya pergelangan tangan Kai dan ditekannya, ia dapat merasakan...

"Kai!" Luhan memanggil nama pemuda Kim setelah ditarik kasar dan dibuang selimut yang semula ia tutupkan pada tubuh belia itu.

Kedua kelopak mata Kai terbuka perlahan.

Beberapa kedipan untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu operasi yang menyorot wajahnya. Tepatnya, pipi kanan-kirinya.

"Adken hyung.." Kai berujar dengan lancar meski sangat lirih, untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua minggu lamanya bibirnya diperban.

"K-Kai.. kau.. hidup..?" Beval tidak percaya. Namja manis yang dicintainya.. hidup kembali.

"Cepat lakukan pengecekan kesehatan!" Luhan berseru pada kedelapan suster yang sebelumnya terdiam shock disana.

"Baik!" mereka bekerja dengan cepat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok dibawah ranjang operasi dengan topi fedora itu menyeringai tajam.

Tangan kanannya berlumuran darah segar.

 _Darah Kim Kai._

 _Ia barusaja melakukan sesuatu pada wajah belia manis itu._

* * *

 **08\. 44 am..**

Mobil Beval sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Madam Kim.

Disampingnya, Kai tertidur pulas dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam erat sabuk pengaman. Seolah ketakutan.

Menyadari hal itu, Beval segera mengusak rambut peach Kai pelan.

Membuat genggaman Kai melonggar dan nafas Kai menjadi teratur.

Mungkin sopir taksi yang mengantar Kai ke kediaman Madam Kim dua minggu lalu tidak tahu dan tidak begitu mengenal daerah pinggiran ini.

Sebenarnya ada jalan singkat khusus mobil yang menghubungkan desa ini dengan kota.

Dari jalan inilah mobil Beval bahkan bisa sampai masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah Madam Kim tanpa melalui jalan pedestrian yang akan rusak jika dilewati kendaraan roda empat.

"Kim Kai..? Irreona?" lidah Beval terasa kelu mengucap bahasa ibu.

"Eung?" Kai akhirnya terbangun dengan mengucek kedua matanya imut.

"Kita sudah sampai rumah. Bangun dan tidurlah di kasur kamar. Istirahatlah untuk beberapa waktu, oke?" Beval mengusak rambut halus Kai lagi. Entahlah, tapi helai halus itu begitu menyenangkan untuk disentuh.

"Adken hyung mau pergi pulang?" kedua mata Kai menatap seolah berkata 'jangan'.

"Hm" dengan mantap Beval mengangguk. Dan sebuah respon lengkungan alis indah Kai terbentuk.

"Andwae.. Adken hyung harus menemaniku.." Kai merajuk imut dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan yang lebih besar dari pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

"Hm? Baiklah, tapi lepaskan tangan ku dulu" dan dengan itu, Kai menurut. Membiarkan Beval turun dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hyung.. gendong.." kedua lengan Kai membentuk pose seakan memeluk leher Beval.

"Haha, beruang kecil yang manja.. Baiklah, kemari. Biar hyung menggendongmu" Beval merundukkan tubuhnya. Membimbing tubuh Kai sehingga menggendong di punggungnya.

Setelah menutup pintu dan mengunci mobilnya, Beval segera berjalan cepat memasuki rumah Madam Kim.

 **Blam!**

Pintu utama itu tertutup dari dalam.

 _Menyisakan sosok berjas hitam dan topi fedora yang bersembunyi dibalik pilar latar rumah.._

" _Aku sudah memasukkan nyawamu kembali kepada jasadmu, sayang"_ lalu sosok itu menghilang bersamaan dengan angin kencang yang menyapu dedaunan gugur di pekarangan.

* * *

 **16\. 75 pm..**

Tak disangka waktu bergulir begitu cepat.

Kai terbangun di kasur tunggal dengan suasana kamar khas laki-laki.

"Aroma tubuh Adken hyung.." hidung Kai menghirup scent lelaki dewasa yang khas pada bantal yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi bantal tidurnya. Dan ruangan ini terlihat lebih rapih dari saat ia pertama kali memasuki ruangan ini.

Saat itu ruang kamar ini dipenuhi oleh benda-benda milik Adken Beval. Dengan beberapa kesan khas lelaki, dimana pakaian dan benda-benda berserakan dilantai dan kasur.

Sekarang ruangan ini rapih dengan dominasi barang-barang Kai. Meski sedikit, karena Kai hanya membawa satu koper saat ke negara ini.

Pada meja belajar satu-satunya itu dapat Kai lihat sebuah buku cukup tebal dan beberapa alat tulis yang keluar dari pencilcase, serta beberapa stickynotes tertempel di dinding.

Kai tidak begitu mengerti, tapi yang jelas itu adalah notes kecil tugas-tugas kuliah Adken.

"Hm.. aroma pancake yang lezat.." kedua kelopak mata Kai terpejam dan ia membiarkan kakinya berjalan sesuai jejak aroma pancake di udara itu.

 **Ckleekk..**

Jemari lentiknya menekan handle pintu, setelah pintu terbuka, kakinya melangkah kembali.

 _Memasuki dapur._

 **Pik-**

Kedua matanya terbuka setelah ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang melingkari meja makan di dapur.

Didepannya terhidang piring dengan satu porsi pancake dengan saus strawberry yang masih hangat.

Kedua mata sayu Kai kemudian mengedar ke berbagai sudut ruang itu.

Kosong.

"Sama seperti saat itu.." ingatan Kai melayang kembali kepada petang menjelang pagi. Dimana kejadian awal bermula.

"Tapi.. dimana kakak berkulit putih dan tinggi itu sekarang?" segera Kai berlari menuju jendela satu-satunya di dapur. Mencoba mencari sebuah sosok lelaki tinggi.

Subuh kala itu, ia melihat seorang lelaki di sebuah rumah berjarak cukup jauh dari rumah Madam Kim. Tapi rumah itu bertingkat tiga, dan saat itu Kai melihat lelaki itu sedang menatapnya juga di balkon lantai dua.

Kai kira, rumah tersebut milik lelaki putih itu.

 **TEP!**

" _Apa yang kau lihat, Sayang?"_ tepukan di pundak Kai bersama suara laki-laki terdengar dari belakang tengkuk Kai.

"Ah!" tubuh mungil Kai terlonjak kaget mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Biarlah dia paranoid, akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering mendengar suara lelaki dari belakang, dan itu cukup membuatnya takut.

"Hei? Kenapa kau terkejut begtu?" Beval mendekat dan mengusak pelan puncak kepala Kai.

"Karena Adken hyung menepuk pundakkuu dan berbicara tiba-tiba dibelakangku tadi.." suara Kai masih lirih ketakutan.

"Hm? Aku? Aku barusaja masuk dan bicara setelah melihat kau terkejut, Kai. Aku bertanya padamu karena kau terkejut sendiri padahal tidak ada apa-apa" kedua mata Beval menatap heran pada Kai. Saat Kai terlonjak, ia jelas-jelas masih di ambang pintu. Jauh dari Kai yang berada di depan jendela.

"B-benarkah bukan Adken hyung yang bicara tiba-tiba tadi?" Kai bertanya dengan ketakutan dan jemarinya yang meremat erat ujung kemeja putih yang dikenakan Beval.

"Bukan. Ehm.. mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi, ayo ikut ke ruang tamu, kita makan Chorchinillo-Asado. Aku sendiri yang buat, kuharap kau suka.. hehe" suara tawa Beval terdengar dipaksakan, bagaimanapun juga, ia harus bisa mengalihkan pikiran anak Kim manis ini.

Mungkin ada kejanggalan yang dialami Kai, Beval tidak mengingkarinya, terlihat jelas dari rentetan kejadian aneh yang menimpa Kai. Tapi setidaknya ia harus bisa mengalihkan perhatian Kai untuk kembali ceria.

"..Ne.." Kai akhirnya mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Beval keluar dari dapur. Kedua tangannya masih dengan erat memegang ujung kemeja putih Beval.

Dengan ragu Kai melirikkan kedua mata indahnya pada kursi yang tadi didudukinya. Lalu mengalihkan pandanganya pada meja..

Sepiring pancake hangat itu tidak ada.

 _Meja itu polos tanpa piring ataupun sisa pancake.._

 _Kosong._

* * *

 **17\. 34 pm..**

Piring luas itu isinya kandas sudah.

Hanya tersisa lemon dan garnish.

Ooh.. jangan lupakan tulang benulang yang sangat bersih itu.

Sedangkan Beval hanya bisa tertawa melihat Kai yang terlihat kekenyangan sembari melumati tulang paha ayam terakhir hingga sangat bersih.

"Ahahaha.. lihatlah pipi gemilmu kotor saus Chorcinillo, bocah Kim" jari telunjuk lentik Beval mengusap pelan noda manis itu dengan tisu putih.

"Tapi hyung, bukankah Chorcinillo itu berbahan dasar daging babi muda? Kenapa ini daging ayam? Tapi ini sangat lezat! Gomawo, Adken hyung.. hehe" senyum Kai sangat manis. Diletakkannya tulang yang sangat bersih dari daging ayam itu ke piring saji lebar di meja.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar suka ayam ya? Apakah ini sudah impas untuk janjiku saat kau masih dirawat di rumah sakit?" tangan Beval menyangga kepalanya dan menatap lurus pada Kai yang masih menjilati jemarinya yang belepotan saus Chorcinillo yang menurutnya sangat enak itu.

"Oh! Janji fried chicken?" Kai akhirnya teringat. Pantas saja Beval tidak ikut makan. Karena saat itu Kai berkata ingin menghabiskan ayam itu sendirian. Beval tidak boleh ikut makan.

"Ya, kebetulan daging babi muda yang dijual di minimarket terdekat habis, jadi aku beli daging ayam saja" Beval menggunakan tisu putih tadi untuk membersihkan jemari Kai yang masih saja kotor saus.

"Ooo.. tapi ini bukan ayam goreng hyung.." lalu Kai memasang wajah puppynya.

"Bilang saja kau masih ingin makan ayam lagi meskipun perutmu sudah sangat kenyang.." Adken melirik pura-pura kesal.

"Ehehe.. Adken hyung memang paling mengerti diriku!" dengan semangat Kai berdiri di sofa ruang tamu itu dan langsung menerjang Beval yang duduk disampingnya.

 **Brugh! Grep!**

Kai kemudian memeluk bahu lebar Beval dengan sangat erat.

"Hei! Cuci tanganmu dulu! Kemejaku putih! Nanti kotor saus Chorchinillonya! Yak!" tubuh Beval berguling bersamaan dengan tubuh Kai yang ada diatasnya hingga ke lantai.

"Ahahaha!" benar saja, Kai masih saja menempel erat pada Beval. Tubuh anak kecil memang pada dasarnya selalu lengket pada orang dewasa.

"Kau benar-benar manis.. sini hyung cubit pipi gemilmu.." karena sangat gemas, akhirnya Beval mencubiti pipi Kai.

"Kya! Berhenti hyung, haha" dan keduanya tertawa bersama di ruang tamu.

* * *

 **19\. 13 pm..**

Sekarang matahari sudah tenggelam.

Suasana menjadi sepi.

Bukan karena Kai ditinggal sendiri di rumah Madam Kim.

Mana mungkin Beval tega meninggalkan Kai sendirian. Anak kecil manis itu sudah mengambil hatinya. Yah begitulah.

Jadi keduanya kini masih bersama.

Di kamar Beval yang kini menjadi kamar anak Kim itu.

Kai sedang rebahan santai di kasur empuk dengan matanya yang tidak lepas dari lembar demi lembar tercetak deretan huruf dalam sebuah novel cukup tebal di tangannya.

Sedangkan namja yang lebih tua saat ini sedang serius di meja belajar satu-satunya di kamar itu. Menggarisi kata-kata penting dalam buku tebalnya. Meski besok kuliahnya libur, ia masih harus belajar, karena yah.. Beval adalah anak yang rajin.

 **Zreett...**

"Adken hyung.." akhirnya Kai bersuara juga.

"Hm?" Beval masih berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran ilmu berharga didepannya.

"Bisa temani aku disini? Aku.. takut.." dan Kai menjawab jujur kali ini.

Karena matanya yang sedang fokus membaca novel itu tadi tidak sengaja melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam dari luar jendela.

Dari sudut matanya tadi, Kai melihat bayangan itu tercetak gelap di tirai kamar, bergerak cepat seperti seseorang yang berlari, tetapi tanpa suara langkah sama sekali.

Terlalu mengerikan untuk melihat seluit gelap itu dimalam hari yang benar-benar sunyi.

"Ada apa? Baiklah, aku akan temani. Tapi aku sambil membaca buku catatanku oke" Beval akhirnya beranjak dari kursi belajar, membawa sebuah buku kecil berisi catatan kuliahnya.

Kai mengangguk dengan cepat. Mengiyakkan asal Beval mau menemaninya di sampingnya.

Beval segera duduk di samping Kai, lalu merentangkan selimut untuk menutupi kaki Kai dan kakinya.

 **Glup!**

Kai menelan ludahnya gugup.

Ia sedang berada satu ranjang sempit dengan seorang namja tampan. Kai merutuki dirinya yang diam-diam sering mengamati Adken yang sedang terlelap tidur. Dan inilah hasilnya. Pikiran Kai tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari wajah tampan Beval yang terpejam terlelap yang hilir mudik dalam ingatannya, meski saat ini Kai belum sedetikpun melirik pada Beval yang duduk disampingnya dengan jarak sekitar dua kilan darinya.

"Kai.."

"A!" lihatlah, Kai terlonjak kaget. Benar-benar ketahuan.

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu, aku tidak bermaksud" Beval mengusak rambut halus Kai, membuat anak itu rileks.

"Hm.. ada apa hyung?" Kai akhirnya menanyakan.

"Em.. apa besok aku boleh ke kota? Aku mau memberikan flashdisk berisi tugas yang sudah selesai pada teman satu kelompokku. Aku tahu kau masih takut untuk sendiri, tapi-"

"Gwenchana hyung, aku sudah mulai terbiasa kok" Kai memberikan senyumnya terpaksa. Ia sudah cukup merepotkan Beval lebih dari sebulan ini.

"Ehm! Kau.. bisa ikut denganku ke kampus kalau kau mau?" tentusaja Beval bisa melihat kekhawatiran yang tersirat pada ekspresi wajah Kai tadi.

"Tidak, sungguh" kembali Kai berusaha menutupi ketakutannya.

"Baiklah.. kau boleh bawa handphoneku" tangan Beval merogoh saku celana panjangnya dan mengeluarkan smartphonenya pada Kai.

"Tapi nanti Adken hyung pakai apa? Sungguh aku sangat tergesa-gesa segera kesini. Aku sampai meninggalkan handphoneku di kasur" Kai merasa tidak enak, ia sangat teledor meninggalkan smartphonenya di Korea. Ia sungguh lupa. Yang ada dipikirannya saat itu hanyalah neneknya.

"Ini, aku punya satu lagi" Beval memperlihatkan smartphone dengan tipe yang sama.

"Ini seperti.." Kai mengamati smartphone ditangannya.

"Ehm! Bukan apa-apa kok. Itu nomor handphoneku ada di panggilan nomor 1, kalau ada apa-apa langsung tekan saja" terlihat lucu saat Beval berusaha keras mengalihkan perhatian Kai. Segera dimasukkan smartphonenya pada tas selempang yang akan dipakainya esok.

"Ooo.. aku tahu.. hehe" Kai tertawa dengan mata yang memicing menggoda seperti kucing nakal.

"Ta-tahu apa?" susah payah Beval menetralkan kepanikannya, tapi malah terlihat semakin mencurigakan.

"Ini.. handphone couple baru kan? Iya kan hyung? Hehe.. aku tahu looh.. ayolah mengaku hyung! Hehe" kedua tangan Kai mengguncang-guncang tubuh Beval.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Beval tersenyum juga.

"Ya. Itu barusaja kubeli tadi di perjalanan pulang dari minimarket! Puas kau! Dasar coupleku yang cerewet!" Beval kembali mencubit pipi Kai gemas.

"Waa.. sakit hyung~" dan Kai kembali meronta imut dalam kungkungan Beval.

* * *

 **21\. 34 pm..**

Sudah cukup lama.

Oke, Kai kini bosan dan menutup novelnya.

Tidak, dia bukan bosan pada novelnya, dia bosan karena mengantuk.

Tapi lelaki disampingnya masih saja asik dengan buku kecil berisi tulisan tangan jelek seperti ceker ayam itu.

Kai merasa wajar, tentusaja lelaki tidak memiliki tulisan sebagus tulisan perempuan. Dan itu mungkin terjadi secara universal kepada 88% laki-laki di dunia ini.

Tapi tidak untuk Kai, tulisan Kai bisa dibilang cukup bagus.

*temennya BocahLanang ada lo yang cowok kalo nulis rapih banget, tegak bersambung (latin) cepet banget.

"Kau sudah mengantuk?" kedua mata Beval sedari tadi mengamati Kai yang terlihat melamun menatapnya.

"Ne?" benar, Kai barusaja tersadar.

"Kalau mengantuk, tidurlah terlebih dahulu" kembali Beval mengusak rambut halus Kai.

"Tapi.. Adken hyung menemani tidur juga" Kai menggeser guling sebagai batas mereka untuk dijadikan bantal tidur Beval.

"Baiklah" setelah memasukkan buku catatannya pada tas selempangnya, Beval kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kai. Tidak lupa menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi bahu Kai dan bahunya.

Cukup lama Beval memandangi langit-langit kamar ini yang berwarna putih. Ia belum mengantuk.

Sedangkan Kai tidur menyamping menghadapnya. Kedua mata sayu itu semakin sayu karena menahan kantuk. Kai rasa, memandangi wajah Beval yang tampan itu dapat membantu tidurnya agar bermimpi indah.

"Hyung.." nyatanya Kai malah tidak bisa tertidur.

"Ne?" Beval akhirnya mengubah posisi tidurnya untuk menghadap Kai, sehingga kini mereka tidur berhadap-hadapan.

"Hyung sangat tampan, sama seperti boneka Ken dalam dunia Barbie. Kupikir itu juga alasan kedua orang tua hyung memberi hyung nama Ad _ken.._ " pemuda Kim itu akhirnya berkata jujur pada pemikirannyatersenyum melihat wajah terkejut Beval yang masih saja tetap tampan.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Kai memang merasa Ad _ken_ adalah Ken yang selalu menjaganya. Sosok _Ken_ dari dunia dongeng yang datang dalam kehidupannya dan melindunginya.

Bagaimana ya? Rambut ungu Beval yang disibakkan kebelakang itu memang sedikit panjang, tapi wajah Beval benar-benar seperti tokoh-tokoh dalam serial Barbie yang ditontonnya setiap hari minggu.

Adken adalah _Ken_ bagi Kim Kai.

"Haha, kau ini ada-ada saja.." Beval mencubit gemas pipi Kai.

"Sungguh hyung. Wajah hyung mulus tidak seperti orang barat lainnya yang kebanyakan berwarna merah jika terlalu lama tertawa, terlihat sangat tipis, dan lebih cepat berkerut mendapat penuaan di usia remaja daripada orang-orang asia" anak Kim itu menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Tidak juga sih, memang orang bule itu lebih mudah mendapat penuaan dini seperti kerutan di ujung mata meski masih usia muda, tidak seperti orang asia yang baru berkerut kantung matanya di usia tigapuluhan.

"Itu.. karena aku memiliki darah Korea dari kakekku" pernyataan Beval membuat kedua bola mata Kai membulat.

"Jinja?" hampir saja Kai duduk sebelum Beval menahan bahunya untuk tetap tiduran.

Beval hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ternyata persilangan eropa dengan asia itu menghasilkan anak tampan seperti aku, hehe" diakhiri tawa yang sangat freak.

"Hyung terlalu percaya diri" Kai mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku tampan, Kai" ketika Beval memanggil namanya, entah mengapa darah Kai berdesir cepat. Rasa panas menjalar di kedua pipinya.

"Kai? Kau sakit? Pipimu memerah" Beval segera menarik selimut yang menutupi keduanya hingga leher Kai.

"Tidak.. aku hanya kepanasan" dan alasan Kai itu dipercaya oleh Beval dengan gerakan Beval yang menurunkan selimut yang menutupi keduanya hingga sebatas pinggang mereka.

"Tapi hyung.. apa margamu?" kembali Kai bertanya. Sepertinya rasa kantuknya mulai hilang tergantikan penasaran yang besar.

"Dasar beruang kecil dengan penasaran setinggi langit.. baiklah, margaku Byun" dijawabnya pertanyaan Kai sembari membenarkan poni halus pink yang sedikit menutupi mata indah itu.

"Wah.. Byun. Apa Adken hyung mempunyai nama Korea?" kedua mata bulat Kai berkedip-kedip imut.

"Saat kecil.. kakekku selalu memanggilku dengan nama yang aneh untuk didengar orang eropa sepertiku. Kukira kakek mengejekku. Tapi setelah ibuku berkata bahwa kakek adalah orang berdarah Korea, kupikir nama itu terdengar umum bagi orang Korea. Meski hingga saat ini aku sedikit kelu untuk berbicara beberapa patah kata bahasa ibu" secara tidak langsung Beval bercerita tentang masa kecilnya. Ia masih tidak lancar menggunakan bahasa ibu-bahasa Korea.

"Jadi.. nama Korea Adken hyung adalah.." terlihat Kai tidak sabar mengetahui nama Korea dari seorang Adken Beval yang amat tampan didepannya.

Beval memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat.

 **Pik!**

Kedua mata itu terbuka dengan sorot mata tajam menatap lurus pada Kai.

'Tampan sekali!' Kai memekik dalam hati dengan kedua tangan yang meremat selimut.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida".

* * *

 **-TBC-**

 **Eat This Rose**

* * *

BocahLanang Fanfict..

 **Thanks for reviews:**

Flowish08, kAiBaEk Let's LoVe, ling-ling pandabear, lee donghyuk, Wiwitdyas1, Chanta614, kanzujackson. Jk, milkylove0000170000, yuvikimm97, Viana Cho, salhunkai, tokisaki, saya. orchestra, jumee, alv, seijin kimkai, Kkamcong, geash, jungkrystal432, Hun94Kai88, ariska, sayakanoicinoe, cute, niaeri. Hiatus, Xinger XXI, Keepbeef ChikenChubu, Kimkaaa.

 **3000-an WORDS! Woooww panjang! Yeeey!**

 **Khusus untuk kalian yang udah lama nunggu ini FF, jadi aku bikinin yang panjang. panjang kan? (apanya coba?) hehe**

Disini shoot khusus BaekKai ya?

Haha,

Mau gimana lagi?

Para readers jeli sekali dengan tokoh berambut ungu dengan wajah _Ken_ boneka barbie dengan rambut disibakkan kebelakang sekaligus karakter tampan yang satu ini sih,

Benar, dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Kakeknya adalah orang Korea asli.

Ia lahir dengan nama Adken Beval, tapi kakeknya selalu memanggilnya dengan nama aneh yaitu 'Baekhyun'.

Karena nama 'Baekhyun' terdengar aneh dan sulit dilafalkan oleh orang-orang berdarah eropa sana, Beval sering kesal dipanggil dengan nama 'Baekhyun'.

Tapi setelah ibunya berkata bahwa kakeknya adalah orang asia,

Akhirnya Beval tahu, bahwa nama 'Baekhyun' yang kakeknya berikan untuknya itu adalah pelafalan dan nama 'Beval' dalam bahasa Korea.

Sekian penjabaran singkat mengenai Beval=Baekhyun.

*kata temenku Baekhyun itu mulus mirip barbie haha.. makanya aku kasih dia nama Ad _ken_ biar agak nyerempet sama karakter _Ken._ :D

O iya ada satu lagi yang penting!

Tapi chap selanjutnya aja ah.. hehe.

Jangan lupa review ya all,

Gomawo ^^


	7. Fedora Man

**Thanks for reviews:**

 **Hun94Kai88** : Wah! Makasih! Aku jadi semakin semangat nih, hehe. HunKai belum tentu bersatu, karena Sehun belum muncul (?)

 **Chanta614:** Barbie? Iya sih, haha. Tapi si Baek kalo deket Kai, yang jadi seme malah si Baek. Soalnya dari jaman WOLF Kai udah sering nyenderin kepalanya ke bahu Baek, hehe (Pas Kai senderan gitu Baek biasanya senyum-senyum seneng, mengusak rambut Kai, terus cium puncak kepalanya Kai, Baek benar-benar seme)

 **Xinger XXI:** Wow, kamu mesum juga rupanya, hehe. Overdosis spermanya Sehun (?). Iya, ch 5 khusus momment BaekKai, soalnya chapt depannya udah jarang ada Baekhyunnya. Lelaki dingin itu semacam makhluk tapi bukan setan.

 **Ariska:** Oke, ini udah lanjut

 **Ucinaze:** Ch ini bakal lebih panjang, hehe

 **Wijayanti628:** Tidak bisa serem karena hantunya sendiri cinta sama target serem-seremannya, hehe. Jadi ini semacam serem yang failed gitu.. :v

 **VampireDPS:** Iya, aku suka tangannya Baek, kukunya paling enggak rata-rata panjangnya 2cm, bisa panjang-panjang kayak gigi seri gitu.

 **Vianna Cho:** Kris muncul di ch-ch yang akan datang! (masih lamaaa sekali, hehe) so, Saksikan! Ini adalah FF panjang! Hehe

 **MooN48:** Thanks for your support!

 **Cute:** mantap!

 **Lee Donghyuk:** Sama-sama. FF lain? Mian, aku malah bikin ff baru T_T

 **KaiNieris** : Yup! I think so. Baekhyun cocok dengan rambut ungu. Haha, kamu ternyata melihat itu! Padahal aku dah berusaha menutupinya, ternyata ketahuan, Hehe. Aku memang punya kendala waktu disitu. Aku gak bisa mengambil langkah besar untuk tiba-tiba Kai memakan bunga mawar. Ternyata alurnya malah menjadi panjang, dan harusnya Beval memberi tahu nama koreanya (Baekhyun) saat Kai siuman dirumah sakit. Tapi itu tidak akan menjadi apa-apa (percuma) karena meski Kai tahu nama Koreanya, Kai tidak bisa memanggilnya karena bibirnya masih diperban.. so.. agak lambat pengungkapannya (nunggu perbannya Kai dibuka dulu), hehe. Thanks sudah menjadi readers yang dapat menganalisis FF ku, kau hebat!

 **Chu:** Aku usahakan

 **Enhris. 727:** Ya! Waktu update ch itu, dan aku baca review kamu, aku langsung ketawa terbahak-bahak sekitar 15 detik (sambil guling-guling dan nabok temen gue. Pokoknya gila aku waktu itu). Pabbonya aku.. gak sengaja ketulis nama Baekhyun di ch itu :v. Aku dah merasa (yah.. gak surprise lagi deh.. yang baca pasti dah tau kalo Beval itu Baekhyun) tapi ternyata cuma beberapa orang yang jeli. Thanks udah koreksi FF ini, mohon bantuannya :D

 **Ismi. ryeosomnia:** Ortu Kai muncul di CH selanjutnnya bersama Chanyeol. HunKai momment tanpa pemaksaan? Kai ridho? HunKai? Ah kenapa kamu ingin HunKai? Sehun kan belum muncul.. hehe :D

 **Milkylove0000170000:** Ciyee.. yang ngira Beval itu Chanyeol. Apa yang membuat kamu beranggapan kalo Beval itu Chanyeol? (penasaran) Oke! Thanks!

 **Elshii:** momment HunKai? CH ini ada NC lagi, tapi gak ada Sehun..

 **Yuvikimm97:** Kamu juga beranggapan kalo Beval itu Chanyeol. Hem.. aku jadi penasaran kenapa kamu merasa kalo Beval itu Chanyeol. Apa karena dia kuat gendong Kai? (tentusaja kuat ya? Orang Kai masih 15 tahun gitu, hehe)

 **Sapaya:** wah kau benar-benar hebat menduga, hem..

 **HunKai94:** Thanks! Sip, Aku akan update setiap sore hari saja, hehe

 **BaekhyunFuture:** nun? Siapa nun? Mohon gunakan nama akun saya untuk memanggil saya.

 **Alv:** okeeeeee

 **Tokisaki:** ikhlas Baekkai, gue juga

 **Mizukami Sakura-chan:** Hehe, disini lelaki topi fedora itu udah gak begitu sadis kok

 **Ohkim9488:** Kai akan hidup sampai.. hm.. kayaknya Kai bakal mati di beberapa chapter kedepan..

 **Oke, thanks buat yang udah review! So let's read!**

* * *

New FanFiction

©BocahLanang

Bagi yang ingin berteman dengan BocahLanang, silakan add FB:

 _ **BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

Thanks sudah mau berteman dengan BocahLanang! Yey!

Di akun itu biasanya BocahLanang posting summary ato draft FF baru

..

.

HunKai Fanfiction

* * *

 **Warn!:**

boyslove│mystic│horror│reallife│rateM│ghost│supranatural

* * *

 **MainPair:**

Sehun (seme) X Kai (uke)

 **OtherPair:**

Baekhyun (seme) X Kai (uke)

Chanyeol (seme) X Kai (uke)

 **Other Cast:**

Baekhyun

Kris

Luhan

Chanyeol

* * *

Based on Real Life..

* * *

 **Eat-this-Rose**

* * *

FlashPlot:

 _ **Viana de Castelo-Portugal**_

 _..._

 _Ibu dan ayahnya mengabari_

 _bahwa keduanya masih harus mengulur waktu_

 _karena kesibukan yang masih mendesak._

 _Pemuda Kim setia menunggu disana,_

 _..._

* * *

 **6_ Fedora Man..**

* * *

 **09.44 am..**

Deru mobil putih milik Baekhyun mulai sayup-sayup menghilang.

Meninggalkan jejak rantai ban di putihnya salju yang masih tipis di pekarangan.

Tangan kanan kurus pemuda Kim itu melambai hingga mobil itu hilang dalam pandangannya.

Kini anak itu akan memulai harinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Salju kali ini masih tipis, masih awal Desember.

Jadi anak Kim itu hanya bermain-main dipinggir latar, menuliskan beberapa huruf hingga jari telunjuknya itu kebas kedinginan lalu diganti bergilir pada kesembilan jari tangan lain yang dimilikinnya.

"Sepi kalau tidak ada Baekhyun hyung.." Kai bergumam lesu.

Anak Kim ini akhirnya memanggil nama Korea Beval, karena memang keinginan lelaki matang yang tampan itu. Agar terdengar spesial.

Selama ini orang yang memanggil nama Koreanya hanya kakeknya, jadi Kai adalah orang kedua yang spesial bagi Beval. Dan Beval merasa suara Kai sangat cocok saat memanggilnya dengan nama Baekhyun.

"Padahal aku lebih suka memanggilnya dengan nama Adken hyung~" akhirnya jari kelingking Kai menuliskan huruf berjajar nama Eropa lelaki berambut ungu itu pada putihnya salju tipis di depannya.

 **Pluk!**

Sekuntum bunga mawar merah jatuh bebas dari atas dan mendarat tepat didepan Kai, langsung tercerai berai mahkotanya.

"Mawar?" suara Kai kembali sanksi. Sepertinya ia sering menemukan mawar jatuh disekelilingnya.

Tak berselang lama, aroma mawar merah pekat itu samar-samar tercium. Tubuh Kai bergidik takut.

Makin bertambah rasa takutnya ketika ia melihat bayangan gelap berbentuk kepala seseorang seolah menindih bayangannya. Lebih tinggi. Membuat Kai takut untuk sekedar mendongak untuk melihat, siapa sebenarnya orang yang berdiri tinggi dibelakangnya.

" _Pungut mawarku.. sayang"_

"A!" Kai terhenyak kembali. Suara lelaki yang sama.

Seolah mengerti, pemuda Kim itu enggan mengambil merahnya mahkota mawar merah segar yang kontras dengan putihnya salju.

" _Jangan sembunyikan tanganmu. Ambil satu, agar kau bisa melihatku.."_ suara itu masih sama namun terdengar memerintah.

"A-aku.." tak ada pilihan lain, pemuda Kim itu akhirnya meraih satu helai mahkota mawar merah yang tercerai berai didepannya.

" _Berkediplah sekali, aku didepanmu.."_

Degup jantung Kai semakin cepat. Jadi.. sedari tadi lelaki itu berada didepannya? Bayangan tinggi itu.. apakah bayangan hantu memang memiliki arah yang berlawanan dengan bayangan manusia hidup?

 **Sreeet..**

" _Aku suamimu.. jangan anggap aku makhluk rendahan semacam hantu, sayang"_ Kai bahkan bisa merasakan sapuan lembut di pipinya.

Dingin.

Lelaki itu dingin, seperti apa yang dikatakan suara itu, jika Kai sekali saja mengedipkan mata, maka Kai akan dapat melihat kembali sosok tinggi putih lelaki berpakaian serba hitam dengan topi fedora hitamnya.

Maka, kedua mata Kai enggan berkedip sedetikpun.

Hingga kedua kelopak mata sayu itu bergetar, menahan agar tidak tertutup.

Kai jelas merasakan makhluk dingin itu masih mengamatinya.

Tapi udara awal Desember ini dingin dan kering, angin membawa salju kecil-kecil yang dapat menghilangkan kelembaban kedua binner indahnya.

Membuat matanya perih dan memerah.

" _Aku tahu kau merindukanku"_

"Ah!" sedikit tubuh anak Kim itu terlonjak dari duduk berjongkoknya di teras. Perkataan itu seolah memukul telak dirinya. Ia seperti dibaca jelas. Sejelas kertas putih yang ternoda tinta hitam.

" _Hm. Kau sejelas jernihnya air surga"_

"Aku.. merindukanmu" bibir merah cherry Kai berujar lirih.

 **Set!**

Ya, kelopak mata sayunya tertutup dengan sangat indah.

 _Seringaian tajam lelaki dingin itu semakin lebar. Kai akan menjadi miliknya._

 _Cepat atau lambat._

 **PIK!**

Kedua kelopak mata Kai terbuka sempurna.

* * *

 **13\. 44 pm..**

Detik jam seolah berhenti berbunyi.

Suasana siang mendung kali ini sangat tenang.

Kai berada di pekarangan belakang.

Bersama sosok dingin itu. Dengan kursi kayu panjang.

Dia duduk disamping Kai, memeluk pinggang ramping pemuda belia itu cukup erat.

Membuat kedua telapak tangan Kai menyentuh bahu lebar lelaki itu. Berusaha sedikit mendorong untuk memberi jarak.

Sudah cukup lama keduanya terdiam.

Kai bisa tahu jelas, lelaki itu..

 _Tidak bernafas._

Dada bidang dingin itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Dingin, kaku, tidak bernafas, seperti mayat.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" telah dikumpulkan semua keberaniannya yang tercecer untuk mengeluarkan kalimat tanya sederhana yang kini bahkan terdengar sangat berharga. Dan juga mampu mengancam nyawa Kai kapan saja.

" _Suamimu"_ lelaki bertopi fedora itu menjawab mutlak. Seolah memang hanya itu jawaban yang akan Kai temui meski bertanya hingga kepenjuru antariksa sekalipun.

Lelaki itu melepas sesaat pelukan eratnya, untuk menanggalkan jas hitamnya. Menyisakan kemeja hitam yang terlihat sangat pas pada tubuh mempesonanya.

Dada bidang, perut lurus dengan sixpack yang sedikit tercetak pada kemeja itu, dan bahu lebar, serta kedua lengan kekarnya, Kai tidak melupakan betapa indah tubuh dingin yang tertutup kemeja hitam lengan panjang itu.

Saat malam itu.

Kai tidak bisa lupa.

Kai melihat semuanya, bahkan menyentuh dinginnya saat ia sangat terbakar.

Tubuhnya disentuh, direngkuh, dan dijamah tubuh dingin itu hingga dilambungkan dalam kenikmatan.

 **Grep!**

Sebelah lengan kekar itu kembali memeluk pinggang rampingnya erat.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan topi hitammu?" kedua tangan pemuda Kim berusia 15 tahun itu terangkat berusaha meraih topi fedora hitam lelaki tinggi yang duduk disampingnya itu.

Kai penasaran pada rupa sang lelaki berkulit dingin ini.

Bayang gelap topi fedora itu seolah menaungi bak gelapnya malam, menutupi wajah lelaki itu sangat sempurna.

Sampai saat ini, Kai tidak tahu seperti apa rupa lelaki dinginnya.

 **Grep!**

"Aa!" Kai terlonjak ketika kedua tangannya dengan cepat ditahan hanya dengan genggaman satu tangan dingin itu.

Apakah Kai akan dibunuh saat ini juga?

Kenyataan lelaki dingin itu ada disamping Kai selalu mengancam keselamatan nyawa sang pemuda bersurai merah muda.

" _Tidak sekarang, Sayang"_ suara itu lembut. Menenangkan Kai saat itu juga. Kai merasa emosinya dipermainkan oleh seseorang yang begitu hebat.

"Terimakasih" bahkan Kai tidak tahu, mengapa bibir merah penuhnya itu mengucap terimakasih tanpa alasan yang jelas.

 _Dingin._

Kai tahu jelas, rasa dingin menusuk tulang-tulang jemarinya, lelaki itu menggenggam kedua tangannya hanya dengan satu genggaman.

Sebuah genggaman dingin.

 _Melebihi dinginnya salju awal Desember ini._

* * *

 **15\. 55 pm..**

Matahari mulai menggelincir kearah tenggelam.

Rambut merah muda anak Kim itu terlihat sangat lembut dan indah ketika angin sore mendung itu meniupnya.

Halus.

" _Kau indah.."_ suara lelaki itu terdengar berat. Membuat kedua kelopak mata sayu Kai memberat. Terbuai untuk terpejam nyaman.

Tidak dapat disangkal jika kini Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang dingin lelaki itu. Sudah beberapa jam ia dalam posisi itu, tapi tak ada rasa pegal menyapanya. Kulitnya bahkan terasa kebal oleh dingin menusuk yang dihantarkan lelaki putih yang ia sandar kini.

"Kau tampan" kedua mata Kai yang semula terpejam itu kini membuka penuh. Membulat indah, terkejut.

Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan itu padahal belum sekalipun ia melihat wajah lelaki tinggi dingin itu? Kai yang sedari tadi menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang dingin itupun mendongak. Melihat bagaimana wajah itu dari bawah. Dari dekat.

Nihil.

Gelap.

 **Sreet..**

" _Belum waktunya, Sayang"_ sebuah belaian lembut telapak tangan dingin di punggung sempit Kai kembali menenangkan hati pemuda Kim itu. Dinginnya menembus pakaian yang Kai kenakan.

Ada satu yang mengganjal di hati dan benak pemuda Kim itu, ia tak tahu sejak kapan datangnya, tapi itu terasa sangat besar menyerangnya.

Berlomba untuk diutarakan saat ini juga.

Saat lelaki itu ada disisinya, perasaan itu makin besar-dan besar.

"Apakah kau.." Kai menghentikan ucapannya, mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika kedua mata indah Kai bergerak gusar, memandang kebawah, kepada kedua kaki jenjang berbalut celana hitam dan sepatu kulit hitam yang dari betis hingga ujung sepatunya mulai pudar. Transparan.

Bukan manusia.

" _..."_ lelaki itu diam. Tidak bertanya akan jeda yang Kai buat.

"Apakah kau.. mencintaiku?" dan itu adalah pertanyaan berat juga. Kai mempersiapkan hatinya.

Lalu Kai pun tahu, lelaki dingin itu tidak pula menjawabnya.

Tidak akan menjawabnya.

Diam cukup lama, mampu membuat Kai menahan air matanya yang berlomba-lomba ingin keluar membasahi pipi gemilnya.

Masih ia tahan.

Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, pemuda manis bersurai merah muda itu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Tangan kanannya terjulur kebawah, jemari lentiknya perlahan meraba kaki kanan dingin berbalut celana hitam panjang itu, ia masih dapat memegangnya hingga lutut lelaki itu.

Tangan kanan Kai kembali meraba kebawah lutut, kebawah, kebawah, keba-

 **SRETT!**

 **DAK!**

"Ah!" tangan kanan Kai terayun bebas membentur dudukan kursi panjang yang diduduki keduanya.

Jika saja sebelah tangan lelaki dingin itu tidak memeluk erat pinggang ramping Kai, mungkin saja anak Kim itu terjerembab ketanah taman belakang rumah berumput itu.

" _Kau tahu itu dengan jelas.."_ suara lelaki itu memperjelas fakta yang selama ini Kai sangkal dan ingin Kai sangkal selamanya.

"Tidak!" kembali Kai meraba dari lutut lelaki itu, hingga pertengahan tulang keringnya-

 **SRETT!**

 **DAKK!**

Tangan Kai yang hendak meraba kaki lelaki itu lebih kebawah, kembali lolos bagai menembus angin kala tangannya itu mencapai bagian yang terlihat samar transparan itu. Kembali membentur kebelakang.

"Andwae.. andwaee.. hiks- andwae! Hiks-hiks!" kemudian isakan Kai terdengar bersamaan dengan tangannya yang kembali meraba, mencoba menyentuh hingga sepatu kulit hitam yang nyatanya transparan, memperlihatkan rumput dibawahnya.

Tapi baru sampai bagian tengah tungkai kaki bawah lelaki itu, tangannya kembali menembus kaki yang terlihat transparan itu.

"Aku-hiks-aku punya perasaan itu! Kau yang membuatnya! Hiks!" tubuh mungil pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu akhirnya bersandar lelah di dada bidang dingin lelaki disampingnya.

" _Kau mencintaiku.."_ suara lelaki itu sebuah pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti perintah mutlak.

 **Grep!**

Tubuh Kai menegang sesaat ketika kedua tangan kekar itu akhirnya memeluknya erat.

Dingin.

Dan Kai diam dalam isakanya.

"hiks-hiks-"

Tidak ia jawab pertanyaan lelaki dingin itu.

Hatinya kacau karena lelaki yang memeluknya erat kini.

 _Sangat posesif._

* * *

 **16\. 12 pm**

 **Sreet..**

Kedua tangan kekar itu sepihak melepaskan pelukan erat dari tubuh Kai, sebuah raut kecewa terlihat jelas di wajah polos pemuda belia dengan poni merah muda manis itu.

Masih diam, Kai mengikuti gerak tangan lelaki itu. Menyorot seolah meminta dipeluk erat kembali.

Tapi kedua tangan itu hanya memperlihatkan kedua telapak tangan putih didepannya.

Didekatkan sisi telapak tangan putih itu sehingga membentuk seperti sebuah mangkuk.

 **Srrreeeessssskkksssshh..**

Tak berselang lama, beberapa merah bunga mawar merah tanpa daun dan batang bermunculan dari kedua telapak tangan yang disodorkan didepan Kai.

 **Brrrssshhh.. pluks.. pluks..**

Semakin banyak, semakin menumpuk hingga bertumpahan ke kursi, pangkuan Kai, dan beberapanya lagi terhembus angin sore, jatuh kepada putihnya salju dan hijaunya rumput.

"Mawar merah.." kedua mata sayu Kai memandang takjub kala bunga-bunga mawar merah segar itu mulai merekah terpecah-pecah helai-helai mahkota merah wanginya.

" _Aku ingin menyentuhmu, menyentuhmu seutuhnya"_ perkataan lelaki itu membuat tubuh Kai terkesiap.

 **Grep!** Kedua tangan pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu refleks memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia akan disentuh. Ia akan dijamah. Ia akan bercinta dengan lelaki dingin itu lagi.

" _Aku ingin saat ini juga. Jadi makanlah mawar merah ini.."_ kedua tangan lelaki itu semakin disodorkan hingga beberapa helai merah mawar itu berjatuhan kembali diantara mereka berdua.

Kedua tangan Kai meremat bajunya erat, gemetar. Dengan kedua matanya yang menatap tumpukan mawar yang kian menggunung.

Kai tak ingin..

 **Sreet..**

Apa yang terjadi tak sesuai dengan apa yang menjadi takut dalam diri Kai.

Krena tangan kanan Kai mengambil sehelai merah mawar segar yang sangat wangi itu, mengambil asal diantara puluhan bahkan ratusan helai-helai pecahan bunga mawar yang kini makin menggunung dan tumpah di pangkuan mereka.

Ragu Kai menatap lelaki dewasa bertubuh tinggi tegap yang duduk sedikit serong menghadapnya.

Helai merah dengan wangi semerbak itu dipandangnya sesaat, sebelum bibir penuh sensualnya membuka kecil..

 **Haup..**

 _Seringai lebar tercetak jelas di wajah lelaki dingin itu._

 **Glup~**

Pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu menelan helai mawar merah itu.

 **SRAKK!**

"Aaa!" pekikan Kai terdengar kala lelaki dingin itu membuang asal mawar merah yang menggunung di kedua telapak tangannya.

Langsung ia terjang tubuh mungil Kai.

 _Bunga mawar berjatuhan diantara keduanya.._

* * *

 **18\. 34 pm..**

Matahari benar-benar sudah tenggelam, memberikan lukisan indah semburat jingga membentang dilangit.

Bersamaan dengan salju yang mulai banyak berjatuhan.

Seindah keadaan dua lelaki itu kini.

Diluasnya taman belakang.

Rerumputan menjadi lantai mereka, dan langit menjadi atap mereka.

Saling menghangatkan, meski hanya dingin yang Kai rasakan. Tapi tubuhnya merasa sangat panas kini.

Baju Kai tercerai berai di rerumputan hijau yang tertutup putihnya salju tipis.

Entah sudah berapa waktu mereka habiskan hingga sampai saat ini.

"Angh.. hnh.." desahan Kai kembali lolos kala ia tak sempat mengulum dua jari sedingin ice stick yang menyumpal mulutnya.

Keduanya naked. Memasuki dan dimasuki.

Kai dibawahnya mengerang dan mendesah nikmat. Indah kulit tan itu ketika bersandingan dengan putihnya salju. Dan putih kulitnya. Kontras.

Helai rambut Kai seolah sama pasrahnya, rebahan pada dinginnya rerumputan, tak berdaya.

Kedua mata sayu Kai menatap lembut penuh nikmat membuatnya ingin lebih-dan lebih keras menumbuk hole sempit Kai, meski anak berambut merah muda itu menangis kesakitan.

"Ah! angh! Stop! Sakit! Angh- hnh.. emnghmh.. ssh.. hnh.. ACK! Hiks- sakit! Terlalu keras!" ia merobek dan mengoyak hole sempit Kai dengan brutal.

 **Plock! Plok! Plok! Clkck! Plock!**

Bahkan suara penyatuan mereka dibawah sana terdengar begitu jelas.

" _Hole mu sangat nikmat, sayang.. ermh.."_ lelaki putih itu memperdalam penis besarnya. Menggenjot semakin dalam, kedalam hangatnya hole ketat merah Kai yang seolah melahap dengan rakus penis besarnya yang berurat itu.

 _Beberapa bunga mahkota mawar merah jatuh seiring gerakannya._

Membuat pemuda belia Kim mendesah panjang sembari mencengkram bahu lebar dinginnya.

"Ah.. ah.. nmh.. hngh.. nnngh.. ehnh! Ssh.." Kai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lemah merasakan sakit dan nikmat bersamaan yang ia rasakan. Dan nikmat lebih mendominasi itu menjalar hingga keujung jari kakinya bahkan hingga ke ubun-ubunnya.

Lelaki dingin itu menggiring tubuh lemas Kai dalam kungkungannya, beranjak dari dinginnya rerumputan.

 **BRUK!**

"ACK!" Punggung mulus Kai membentur batang pohon rindang di taman belakang.

Beberapa salju yang menumpuk diatas jatuh menimpa rambut halus merah muda Kai dan pundak lebar lelaki dingin itu.

 _Beberapa kuntum mawar merah segar berjatuhan dari punggung lebar itu ke bawah keduanya._

Naungan rindangnya pohon cemara besar itu membuat Kai tidak bisa melihat wajah lelaki yang kini kembali menggagahinya sangat brutal.

Salju yang tebal terbentuk di dahan dan ujung-ujung hijau cemara itu, serta matahari yang kian meredup, semua membuatnya tak bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu.

Pandangan Kai memburam ketika lelaki itu mengangkatnya tinggi, sehingga kini punggung lelaki itulah yang menyandar pada batang pohon cemara besar.

 **Brugh! Pluks-pluks-pluk-**

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kai bisa melihat sendiri puluhan mahkota bunga mawar merah segar berjatuhan dari punggung lelaki dingin yang kini memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Kedua tangan Kai refleks mengalung pada leher kokoh putih dingin lelaki yang kini mencumbu lehernya penuh nafsu.

 _Kai bisa rasakan tangannya menjatuhkan tiga kuntum bunga mawar merah yang melekat di belakang tengkuk itu.._

Bibir dingin itu menjamah leher jenjang Kai, memberi tanda kemerahan di sekitar bahu dan lehernya entah keberapa puluh kalinya.

 **Crrrekks! Clps..**

Tanda baru itu dijilat oleh lidah dingin dengan lihai, tak bisa Kai tak mendesah nikmat akan hal itu. Kedua tangan Kai mencengkram erat punggung lebar sang lelaki dingin, membuat beberapa mahkota mawar kembali berjatuhan.

* * *

 **19\. 57 pm**

"Kumohon.. ak-ahng! Aku ingin-ohh.. melihat wajahmuh.. aaahssh" tubuh Kai terlonjak-lonjak, lelaki itu memegangi butt Kai dengan kedua lengan kekarnya, menggendong Kai didepan dengan kedua kaki jenjang Kai yang mengalung indah di pinggang ber absnya.

Jemari putih dinginnya itu ternoda merah darah yang mengalir dari hole Kai.

Tak henti ia menghentak keras dan dalam penisnya, mengaduk-aduk hole sempit itu hingga berdarah, menetes mewarnai salju dan rerumputan dibawah keduanya.

 _Helai-helai merah bunga mawar bahkan berjatuhan di dada datar mereka yang saling menghimpit.._

" _Tidak ada yang lebih nikmat selain holemu.. sayang"_ suara lelaki itu terdengar serak sangat bergairah, membuat kedua pipi Kai memerah. Senikmat itukah tubuhnya?

Tak sadar Kai mengetatkan holenya, membuat lelaki berkulit dingin itu menggeram rendah merasakan penis besarnya dicengkram erat dan seolah disedot kedalam. Nikmat.

 **PLOCK!**

"Ahn! There! Please! Harder!" kedua tangan Kai secara refleks menarik tengkuk kuat itu kearahnya ketika penis besar didalamnya menumbuk dalam tepat pada spotnya.

 _Menambah banyak merah helai mawar berjatuhan pada putihnya salju.._

Tubuhnya mengejang kuat. Tubuhnya seakan haus akan sentuhan lelaki dingin yang kini memangkunya, masih menusuknya dibawah sana dengan tempo cepat diluar nalar manusia.

Peluh membanjiri tubuh Kai, dan lelaki itu menjilati dada rata Kai yang basah keringat.

" _Keringatmu bahkan manis, sayang"_ kecupan-kecupan ringan di pundak Kai yang lelaki itu berikan akhirnya berakhir pada puting kanan Kai yang mencuat merah muda menggiurkan.

"Ah! Ahng! Ohss! Eungh.. please.." jemari Kai meremat tekstur lembut yang Kai yakini adalah rambut lelaki itu. Permintaan Kai dikabulkan, lelaki itu menyedot rakus nipple merah muda Kai seolah dapat keluar susu yang dapat diminumnya.

 _Terdapat beberapa mahkota mawar yang ikut tergenggam jemari Kai, dan yang lainnya berjatuhan tergeletak di bahu lebar dingin itu.._

Rambut lelaki itu dingin, potongan yang lumayan pendek.

Mengetahui sesuatu yang lebih mengenai lelaki itu mampu membuat Kai semakin terangsang.

Penis mungil pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu menegang hebat berwarna kemerahan dengan precum yang sudah keluar sedari tadi. Seolah kepalanya akan meledak untuk menyapa klimaksnya.

Tidak hanya holenya yang digenjot brutal dan nikmat. Nipplenya disedot kuat bergantian, buttnya dipijat beringas, tapi juga penis mungilnya yang menegang hebat itu sedaritadi bergesekan dengan abs sixpack dingin lelaki itu.

"A-aku-" Kai bahkan tidak bisa bicara lebih. Matanya terpejam erat dan hanya desahan-desahan merdu yang keluar seiring dengan sodokan keras penis besar itu didalam holenya yang kian berdarah.

 **BRUGH!**

 _Puluhan pecahan mawar merah kembali berjatuhan diantara mereka bersama dengan rontokan salju dari dedahanan pohon.._

" _Bersama.."_

Tubuh Kai ikut turun ketika lelaki itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di tanah rerumputan. Dipangkunya Kai, masih dengan kedua telapak tangan dinginnya yang kini beralih memegang erat kedua sisi pinggul Kai. Mengangkatnya naik turun berlawanan dengan arah sodokan penisnya dalam hole sempit Kai.

Pemuda manis Kim itu hanya bisa pasrah mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher kokoh putih nan dingin itu, sedang kepalanya bersembunyi di perpotongan leher dingin itu, sesekali dikecup leher dingin itu dengan bibir merah bervolumenya.

 **CROOOOOOTTT!**

"Aaaaangghh~"suara desahan Kai menandakan keduanya selesai bersamaan. Putih menyambut Kai, ia merasa diterbangkan keawan, sperma Kai keluar mengotori perutnya dan abs six pack itu. Bersamaan, Kai merasakan holenya penuh sperma yang akhirnya tak dapat holenya tampung.

Berlomba-lomba sperma dingin itu keluar meluber dari hole sempit hangat Kai. Warna sperma itu menjadi kecoklatan, bercampur dengan darah hole Kai.

* * *

 **20\. 23 pm**

" _Kau istriku"_ sebuah kecupan dapat Kai rasakan di dahinya yang tertutup poni rambut merah mudanya. Perlakuan itu mampu membuat kedua mata Kai terpejam sesaat, sebelum tubuhnya terasa lemas dan berakhir bersandar pada dada bidang dingin itu.

Nafas Kai perlahan teratur, dan jari telunjuknya yang bergerak pada dada bidang dingin itu, menuliskan namanya sendiri di tubuh berbahu lebar kekar yang kini memeluknya posesif.

"Tubuhmu.. aroma mawar merah" menyangkal sekuat apapun, Kai sadar jika pada akhirnya ia sangat menyukai aroma mawar merah memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh dingin kekar lelaki yang memeluknya kini.

Bahkan Kai merasa seperti bercinta ditengah kasur yang terbuat dari ribuan mawar merah, mengingat banyaknya mahkota bunga mawar yang terhampar diantara keduanya, membukit menutupi hingga pinggang keduanya.

Malam ini mendung, hanya bulan purnama yang sedikit mengintip mereka dari awan malam yang bergerak menutupinya.

Pemuda belia berambut merah muda itu menghembuskan nafasnya yang terdengar kecewa. Jemarinya bermain pada lengan kekar yang memeluknya erat.

Membuat beberapa mahkota mawar kembali muncul lalu berjatuhan.

Rasa kantuk yang menyapa kedua kelopak matanya memang menggiurkan, tapi ada yang mengecewakan untuk pertemuan mereka kali ini.

Itu menurut Kai. Ia merasa kurang.

" _Lakukan, jika memang itu mampu menghapus rasa kecewamu, istriku.."_ dengan lembut lelaki itu meraih kedua pergelangan tangan kecil anak berusia 15 tahun yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Diarahkannya kedua telapak tangan Kai keatas, untuk menyentuh wajah dinginnya.

Kai yang semula masih tidak sadar apa yang disentuhnya akhirnya terkejut dan hendak menarik kedua telapak tangannya dari wajah lelaki itu.

" _Tak apa, kau tak bisa melihat wajahku karena saat ini sangat gelap"_ lelaki itu kembali menggiring kedua telapak tangan Kai untuk menyentuh wajahnya.

Kai bahkan bisa merasakan kedua tangannya sendiri bergetar ketika menyentuh halus wajah dingin lelaki yang kini kembali memeluk pinggang sempitnya.

Meski tidak bisa melihat rupa itu, karena bayang gelap dahan pohon cemara yang menutupi hingga dada mereka berdua, Kai merasa sangat senang.

 **Sreet..**

Sangat perlahan dan hati-hati jemari Kai menelusuri lekuk wajah lelaki dingin itu.

Alis tegas, pipi itu, hidung mancung itu, mata tajam yang bahkan tidak berkedip ketika tanpa sengaja Kai menyentuh ujungnya, bibir tegas, dagu itu, dahi itu, rambut itu, telinga itu.. semua..

 _Dan mawar merah yang muncul dan berjatuhan setiap Kai menyentuh lelaki itu.._

"Hiks.." dari semua yang bisa digambarkan dalam khayalnya, Kai hanya bisa menangis.

"K-Kau sempurna.. Kau tampan.. hiks-" isakan Kai teredam saat lelaki itu meraih bahu sempit pemuda manisnya untuk didekap erat.

" _Kau sempurna bagiku.. Kim Kai.."_ suara terakhir lelaki itu bagai sihir. Membawa Kai kedalam ambang sadarnya, dan jatuhlah Kai.

Jatuh kedalam mimpinya.

 _Hamparan mahkota mawar semakin menggunung menyelimuti tubuhnya nyaman.._

* * *

 **21\. 34 pm..**

 **Tling~ Tringgg~**

Suara denting kaca menyapa pendengaran Kai.

Perlahan Kai terbangun dari tidurnya, dikerjapkan kedua mata sayunya. Rambut merah mudanya yang berantakan itu membuatnya terlihat semakin sexy.

Cahaya sangat terang menyapanya.

"Euh?" suaranya membeo menyadari ia tertidur di kasurnya dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Diraba leher jenjangnya, tidak ada nyeri dan tidak ada tekstur tidak rata seperti gigitan disana.

Lehernya masih mulus, bahkan rasa nyeri di holenya hilang. Tubuhnya tidak lagi merasakan kelelahan akibat seks hebat berjam-jam sore tadi. Seolah semua hanya mimpi.

Mimpi yang bukan mimpi basah, mengingat tidak ada sperma yang mengotori celananya.

 **Ting~ Tring~**

Kembali bunyi riuh kaca menyapa pendengaran Kai.

Ingin Kai kembali tertidur, tapi ia memang seseorang anak kecil, anak kecil memang masih memiliki rasa penasaran tinggi. Jadi saat ini ia tidak dapat tidur kembali sebelum melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diluar kamar.

Segera ia beranjak dari ranjang tidur, ia bahkan merasa jalannya sangat baik, tidak mengangkang apalagi terseok hingga jatuh. Ia menjadi semakin heran.

 **CKLEKK..**

Dibukanya pintu kamar, dan satu yang bisa ia lihat adalah punggung seorang lelaki berambut ungu disibakkan kebelakang yang sedang menata piring dan gelas di meja ruang tamu.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, bocah?" ya, itu Baekhyun. Ia menghampiri Kai, dapat Kai lihat Baekhyun masih mengenakan kemeja biru tua dan celana jean biru gelap sama saat lelaki itu berangkat ke kampus tadi pagi.

"Hm.." Kai hanya mengangguk.

 **GREP!**

Jemarinya sudah seperti kebiasaan memegangi kemeja bagian belakang Beval, mereka berjalan ke ruang tamu kemudian.

 **Puk!**

Pemuda belia itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi sofa panjang, didepannya sudah ada sepotong pizza di piringnya dan gelas yang masih kosong.

"Maaf, aku baru pulang larut. Aku melihatmu tertidur pulas, dan aku terlalu lelah untuk memasak, jadi.. hehe" Baekhyun hanya tertawa canggung sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu.

"Gwenchana Baekhyun hyung, kau selamat sampai rumah saja aku sudah sangat senang" suara Kai masih terdengar lirih karena masih mengantuk.

Mendengar perkataan Kai, terutama bagian 'rumah' mampu membuat Baekhyun berdehem salah tingkah. Pemuda matang itu jadi merasa ia adalah suami yang ditunggu pulang oleh istri manis tan sexynya di 'rumah' mereka. Ya, rumah mereka.

Itu terdengar baik. Senyum Baekhyun mengembang mendapat kesimpulan mengenai rumah ini, rumahnya dan Kai. Keluarga bahagia impian Baekhyun heh?

"-hyung? Kau tak apa? Hei Baekhyun hyung? Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri?" tangan kanan Kai melambai di depan wajah Beval.

"Ah? Apa?" Adken terkesiap. Oh sial, ia ketahuan memikirkan hal-hal aneh(?)

"Kenapa Baekhyun hyung melamun dan tersenyum aneh?" kembali anak manis itu bertanya dengan mulut yang penuh berisi sepotong pizza yang belum ia kunyah sama sekali.

"Tidak ada, aku menertawakan cara makanmu yang aneh itu! Dasar manis!" segera Beval meraih potongan pizza di piringnya sendiri.

"MWO? UHUKK!" teriakan tidak terima Kai berakhir dengan tersedak.

"Aish.. ceroboh sekali heh? Dasar.. tambah manis" dengan cepat Adken menuangkan isi dari botol yang berisi minuman bening berkarbonasi pada gelas kosong Kai.

"Pelan-pelan minumnya. Aish.." Baekhyun berdecak tidak percaya melihat Kai yang menenggak minuman berkarbonasi itu seolah hanya sebuah air putih.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkanmu makan malam hari" kedua tangan Baekhyun bersedekap didepan dada setelah Kai bernafas lega.

Anak tan itu kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya merespon perkataan Beval tadi.

"Kau harus lekas sembuh, oke.." Baekhyun mengusak rambut merah muda Kai yang sangat halus itu.

"Hyung.. aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.." tiba-tiba saja Kai berujar dengan nada yang serius.

Mendengar itu, Beval akhirnya mendekat, duduk disamping Kai yang semula diseberangnya.

"Ada apa?" dengan sangat penasaran Beval menatap Kai lekat.

"Ini masalah waktu itu.. jadi-"

"Kai! Pipimu?! Sejak kapan hah?!" suara melengking Adken memotong perkataan Kai. Kai sendiri tercekat. Ia juga baru sadar.

"P-Pipiku?! Aaa! Baekhyun hyung!" tak jauh beda. Kai berteriak melengking memegangi kedua pipinya.

 _Bekas luka jahitan itu.._

 _Ada misteri yang harus dipecahkan untuk ini.._

 _Pipi Kai.._

 _Kenapa bisa jadi begitu?_

* * *

 **-TBC-**

 **Eat This Rose**

* * *

BocahLanang Fanfict..

 **4k+ WORDS! Woooww panjang! Yeeey!**

Nah.. NCnya banyak kan? Hampir keseluruhan FF lagih, hehe

Tapi gak se Hot biasanya, karena ini FF horror, ingat.. hhe.

Dan mulai ch ini sepertinya akan lebih banyak mawar.

Bagi yang ingin tahu, bunga mawarnya itu bisa bermunculan sendiri dari seluruh tubuh lelaki dingin itu.

(bukan keluar seperti tumbuhan keluar dari tanah gitu ya, itu ngeri cuy.. masa ada mawar tumbuh di sekujur kulitnya.. Disini tu mawarnya kayak kita kalo kulitnya basah terus kita tempelin mahkota mawar di kulit kita itu. Mawarnya tiba-tiba ada dikulit putih lelaki itu. Tubuh lelaki misterius itu tidak memproduksi/mengeluarkan mawar okay!)

Kalian bisa lihat anime Spirited-Away, disana hantu hitam yang pake topeng itu bisa mengeluarkan butir-butir emas dengan sendirinya. Tapi lelaki ini gak sejelek itu kok bentuknya.

Aku cuma ambil sifat tokohnya aja yang bisa mengeluarkan (dalam ff ini tubuh lelaki dingin itu akan memunculkan mahkota mawar merah, setelah penyatuan mereka di ch ini, tubuhnya akan lebih sering mengeluarkan mawar merahnya, terutama ketika Kai menyentuhnya), kakinya transparan, dan bisa berada dimana-mana. Tubuh lelaki dingin disini seperti tubuh manusia kok (tubuh real), hehe.

Jangan lupa review ya all,

Gomawo ^^


	8. That Hat

New FanFiction

©BocahLanang

* * *

Bagi yang ingin berteman dengan BocahLanang, silakan add FB:

 _ **BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

Thanks sudah mau berteman dengan BocahLanang! Yey!

Di akun itu biasanya BocahLanang posting summary ato draft FF baru

* * *

..

.

HunKai Fanfiction

 **Warn!:**

boyslove│mystic│horror│reallife│rateM│ghost│supranatural

* * *

 **MainPair:**

Sehun (seme) X Kai (uke)

* * *

 **OtherPair:**

Baekhyun (seme) X Kai (uke)

Chanyeol (seme) X Kai (uke)

* * *

 **Other Cast:**

Baekhyun

Kris

Luhan

Chanyeol

* * *

Based on Real Life..

* * *

 **Eat-this-Rose**

* * *

FlashPlot:

 _ **Viana de Castelo-Portugal**_

 _..._

 _Bertegur sapa pada tetangga yang ramah_

 _Jarak antar rumah sangat berjauhan._

 _Masih bertanya mengapa neneknya memilih pindah_

 _Dari Seoul-Korea ke daerah terpencil di Portugal._

 _..._

 _Seiring berlalunya hari,_

 _Mulai disadari bahwa sebenarnya_

 _Semua orang menjauhinya._

 _Takut._

 _..._

* * *

 **7_ That Hat..**

* * *

 **08\. 55 am..**

Angin musim dingin menerpa helaian rambut merah muda Kai.

Kai masih diam duduk di lantai teras depan rumah mendiang Madam Kim, neneknya.

Sibuk dengan smartphone yang sama dengan smartphone miliknya, tapi milik Baekhyun lebih asyik, karena didalamnya sudah terdapat banyak aplikasi.

Dan Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan laptopnya, duduk di kursi dengan meja yang memang sedari dulu berada di teras. Untuk bersantai disana.

Bagian atas meja itu kini berserakan dengan tumpukan kertas dan buku kuliahannya. Baekhyun terlihat sibuk sekali sepertinya.

Meski begitu, namja tampan itu tetap menemani anak Kim manis, terlihat jelas ia bahkan lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya di latar rumah ini daripada di dalam kamar atau di perpustakaan universitasnya yang memiliki banyak referensi untuk tugas individunya kali ini.

"Hyung, kenapa smartphonemu sudah banyak gamenya?" anak Kim itu bertanya dengan kedua mata bulat imutnya yang menatap kagum pada banyaknya aplikasi menarik dalam smartphone Adken.

"Kemarin selama aku mengerjakan tugas kelompok, temanku menggunakannya. Ternyata dia mendownload beberapa aplikasi dan game menggunakan wifi rumahnya" jawaban Beval hanya diangguki oleh Kai.

Setelahnya terdengar suara game offline yang Kai mainkan.

Karena di tempat ini jarang terdapat sinyal, game online pastinya tidak bisa dimainkan. Sesekali Beval melirik kesamping bawahnya, Kai yang terlihat serius memainkan game di smartphone miliknya. Membuat smartphone milik anak Kim itu dianggurkan di lantai.

Manis sekali wajahnya ketika serius begitu.

* * *

 **Drrt.. Drrt..**

"Hyung, ada pesan dari teman hyung" game yang dimainkan anak Kim itu terpause sendirinya ketika notifikasi muncul. Anak itu melihat sedikit keatas, pada Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi sampingnya, sibuk mengetik tugasnya.

"Bukalah dan bacakan. Aku masih sibuk" kembali Beval membalik lembar buku tebal dipangkuannya dan jemari lentiknya mengetik dengan cepat.

Kai mengangguk manis, lalu membuka pesan masuk tadi. Bibirnya terbuka untuk membacakan isi pesannya.

"Hei Doctor David, laporan praktik ketiga yang kita kerjakan kemarin ada yang belum kau copykan padaku. Bab 3 juga kurasa belum lengkap. Bisa kau kemari lagi? Deadlinenya besok" kedua alis Kai mengrenyit setelah membaca pesan itu.

"Dari siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi sembari menggaruk pelipisnya. Tugas akhir-akhir ini kenapa semakin banyak, padahal ia sedang dalam mode malas.

"Dari.. disini kontaknya tertera nama.. Kris. Tapi kupikir Kris ini salah kirim, nama hyung kan Beval, bukan David.. dan hyung bukan seorang dokter" kedua mata Kai beralih menatap hyung tampan berrambut ungu yang masih sibuk mengetik di sampingnya.

"Oo.. Kris. Dia memang ketua kelompok untuk praktikum ketiga. Hem.. seluruh mahasiswa di universitas memanggilku dengan nama David, aneh kan?" bibir tipis Baekhyun berujar sedikit kesal kala menyinggung nick namenya itu.

"Kenapa nama hyung bisa menjadi David?" tanpa sadar Kai beranjak untuk duduk di kursi samping kursi yang diduduki Adken.

"Itu karena saat orientasi mahasiswa baru, salah satu kakak tingkat memanggilku berulang kali dengan nama David. Tapi karena aku tidak merasa memiliki nama David, aku hanya diam saja. Hal itu membuatku dihukum pushup 50 kali. Dan semua mahasiswa baru mentertawakanku" kedua tangan Beval menutup laptopnya. Sepertinya ia sudah selesai untuk tugas individualnya kali ini.

"Itu benar-benar pengalaman luar biasa, hyung. Lalu, kenapa kakak tingkat memanggil hyung dengan nama David?" kedua tangan Kai membantu membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan dimeja.

"Ya, pengalaman memalukan tepatnya. Kata mereka aku memang mirip kakak tingkat jurusan arsitek yang namanya David. Jadi yah.. begitulah, mereka semua malah terbiasa hingga sekarang memanggilku dengan nama David meski David yang asli sudah lulus dua tahun yang lalu" setelahnya Beval berujar terimakasih ketika Kai membantunya membawa beberapa buku sedang kedua tangannya sendiri sudah penuh dengan laptop, dua smartphone, dan tumpukan kertas tugas individunya.

"Tapi, hyung.. apa maksud teman Baekhyun hyung tentang Doctor itu?" kedua kaki mungil Kai sedikit berlari untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun. Menuju kamar mereka.

 **CKLEEK..**

Pintu kamar mereka telah Baekhyun buka, dan keduanya masuk lalu menaruh bawaan mereka diatas meja belajar.

 **Grep!**

Kai duduk di kursi belajar, sedang Baekhyun berdiri sedikit membungkuk, memegangi kedua sisi kepala Kai dengan lembut.

Kedua sisi pipi anak Kim itu merona manis.

"Kau belum tahu kalau aku mahasiswa kedokteran?" perkataan Beval membuat kedua bola mata Kai membola.

Pantas saja Beval mampu membawa Kai pulang dari rumah sakit untuk perawatan jalan di rumah ini meski baru menginap beberapa malam di rumah sakit dan meyakinkan suster yang melarang keras dirinya untuk pulang.

Tapi saat itu Kai kukuh untuk pulang. Ia ketakutan setelah samar-samar mengingat kejadian malam itu. Sejak itu, ia tidak suka rumah sakit.

Lalu Beval lah yang merawatnya, mengganti selang infus, dan mengganti perbannya dengan rutin di rumah minimalis lantai dua neneknya ini.

Bahkan ketika perban itu menempel erat pada lukanya sehingga saat ditarik mengelupaskan dagingnya, membuat darah mengalir hingga dagunya, Baekhyun dengan sangat cekatan mampu mengobatinya.

* * *

 **09\. 55 am..**

Ketika sudah perempatan waktu matahari muncul ini, Beval sudah rapih berdiri di ambang pintu utama. Kedua tangannya memegangi box besar berisi buku-buku tebal miliknya.

"Hyung akan pergi?" kedua mata bulat Kai menatap berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak apa kan? Hanya sampai jam tiga. Aku tidak akan pulang selarut kemarin" tangan kanan putih itu kemudian mengusak rambut merah muda Kai yang sangat lembut.

Tubuh Beval dibalut kemeja abu-abu dan celana jean, ternyata penampilan Baekhyun yang seperti ini termasuk yang disukai Kai.

"Heum. Baiklah aku akan menunggu hyung disini. Hati-hati dijalan, Baekhyun hyung" kedua tangan Kai sudah melambai meski sosok Byun itu masih satu langkah didepannya.

"Aigoo... how cute you are" jemari lentik Beval mengusak halusnya rambut pink namja mungil 15 tahun dihadapannya.

"Cepat kembali hyung! Aku takut!" lagi, Kai berteriak pada Baekhyun yang memasuki mobilnya. Membuat namja berambut ungu itu tidak tega meninggalkan anak kecil seperti puppy yang ketakutan itu tinggal sendirian di rumah sepi.

"Ya. Kalau kau takut, tinggal telfon aku saja!" suara teriakan Baekhyun juga salah-satu yang Kai sukai. Sepertinya Kai semakin menyukai semua hal mengenai Adken Beval aka Byun Baekhyun aka Doctor David itu.

Mobil Baekhyun berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang, keluar dari pekarangan rumah Madam Kim. Diiringi tatapan polos namja tan mungil yang masih setia menatap mobil putih itu hingga hilang dari pandangannya.

"Hyung.. aku sendirian lagi.." ketika Kai menunduk, ia teringat akan seseorang.

Lelaki bertopi fedora itu. Akankah ia dapat menemukan lelaki itu di halaman belakang?

Langkah kaki Kai beralih kedalam rumah. Mengunci pintu utama dan bergegas menuju pintu belakang.

Dengan hati-hati dilangkahkan kaki telanjangnya menapaki dingin salju siang hari di halaman belakang.

Kosong.

Lesu tubuh namja Kim itu berjalan gontai menuju kursi panjang tempat mereka duduk bersama kala itu.

"Dimana kau?" udara dingin siang itu menembus pakaian tipis yang dikenakannya.

Dipeluk erat kedua kakinya yang menekuk.

Menunggu beberapa waktu tidak masalah.

Sesekali kedua mata sayunya menelisik diantara hamparan putih salju sekelilingnya.

Menanti mawar merah, pertanda kedatangan sosok itu.

 **DRRTTT...**

"Ah!" derit getaran kursi membuat tubuh mungil Kim itu terlonjak sesaat sebelum menyadari asalnya.

Segera dirogoh celananya.

* * *

 _ **Daddy calling...**_

"Daddy.." mata sayu Kai memerah dengan genang air mata yang siap lolos.

Jantungnya berdentuman. Ia sungguh merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Semua kejadian dilaluinya tanpa ayah dan ibu disisinya.

Sekarang ia jadi kalut antara senang karena akhirnya sang ayah menelfonnya.

Atau sedih karena keduanya bahkan tidak kunjung datang atau sekedar menelfonnya jauh-jauh hari sebelum ini.

Diangkatnya panggilan itu. Bahkan sebelum suara ayahnya terdengar, bulir air mata sudah lolos dahulu.

"Kai sayang?" suara diseberang sana..

"Daddy.. hiks" isakan dari bibir ranum remaja itu tidak bisa ditahan. Ia masih begitu belia. Berhati rapuh dan terlalu lembut untuk keadaan yang dianggap biasa bagi orang dewasa.

"Maaf sayang, Mommy dan Daddy tidak mengabarimu" suara wanita kini berganti menyahuti. Hati pemuda Kim yang tadinya bergemuruh perih itu mulai mereda mendengar halus suara wanita yang melahirkan dan merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mommy.. hiks.. Kai takuut.. hiks" dengan sekuat tenaga menahan isakannya ia sesekali menggigiti kuku jari telunjuknya.

Mata sembab dan poni yang menutupi wajahnya ketika menunduk berjongkok seperti saat ini. Ia benar-benar menggemaskan dalam pilu rindu dan takutnya.

"Aigoo.. anak mommy takut? Tenang, mommy sudah ada di bandara keberangkatan. Malam hari mommy dan daddy pasti sampai" suara lembut ibunya dan kabar itu membuat air mata pemuda belia Kim itu berhenti mengalir.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis bahagia.

Hatinya menghangat dan berdebar. Tak kuasa menahan rindu pada keluarganya. Ia akan bertemu ayah dan ibu yang disayanginya. Kedua orang tuanya yang mencintainya sepenuh hati.

"Daddy dan Mommy menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu, Kai" suara ayahnya makin membuat bibir merah Kai melengkung indah. Senyum manisnya.

"Dad.. Mom.. Kai rindu kalian.." suara serak Kai membuat perkataannya menjadi suatu peluru tajam menembus jantung kedua orang tuanya.

Mereka tahu bagaimana rasanya seorang anak yang tidak disamping kedua orang tuanya.

Kesepian tanpa kasih sayang. Berhari-hari bahkan sebulan lebih saja buah hati mereka itu sudah sehancur itu rindunya.

"Buatlah coklat hangat, itu akan menenangkan hatimu, sayang" ibunya yang baik itu memberinya saran.

Ya, jika Kai sedih. Ibunya selalu memberinya segelas coklat hangat. Yang menghangatkan hatinya juga.

"Cepatlah datang.. Mom, Dad.. Kai disini menunggu" suara Jongin sudah membaik. Meski sedikit serak terdengar diakhir. Anak ini benar-benar manis dengan hidungnya yang memerah.

Angin musim dingin tak mempu mendinginkan pipinya yang panas habis menangis.

 _Tanpa ia sadari.._

 _Sosok tinggi lelaki bertopi fedora berdiri dibelakangnya_

 _Mengulurkan satu tangan putihnya.._

 _Sekuntum mawar merah segar.._

 _Layu begitusaja ketika Kai beranjak memasuki kediaman Madam Kim.._

* * *

 **15\. 17 pm**

Pemuda Kim telah menandaskan segelas coklat hangatnya.

Menghangatkan hati dan lambungnya di sore dingin bulan bersalju ini. Akhir tahunnya yang mendung putih.

Berdiri pada sebuah benda tua yang penuh misteri.

Kedua kaki Kai melangkah pertama kalinya untuk mendekati tangga.

Anak belia itu sadar rumah ini memiliki dua lantai sejak pertama kali datang hingga halaman rumah saat malam birunya itu.

Selama ini Adken Beval tidak pernah menaiki lantai dua. Dan itu membuat Kai heran. Keingin tahuannya yang sangat besar membuatnya dengan segenap keberaniannya menaiki tangga.

Kai bahkan baru menyadari adanya tangga di samping pojok pintu belakang.

Mengerikan.

Penuh dengan sarang laba-laba dan ujungnya gelap tak terlihat diatas sana.

"Ada apa disana?" bibirnya terbuka kecil untuk gumamannya.

" _Jangan keatas.. sayang.."_ suara itu didengar dari kanannya. Kai menengok ke kanan. Tapi tidak ada siapapun disana.

 _Sosok itu di sebelah kirinya.._

"Aku tetap naik" seolah berkomunikasi. Dengan lirih Kai menjawab.

" _Tidak, sayang. Kau tidak boleh"_ suara itu kini terdengar dari kiri. Maka Kai menengok ke kiri. Tidak ada jua.

 _Sosok itu tepat di kanannya.._

"Aku tidak menurut!" kini Kai sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Sedikit getar ketakutan membuatnya tersedak riaknya.

" _Aku mencoba melindungimu. Kau harus tunduk"_ suara itu terdengar di belakangnya, maka Kai memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Nihil.

 _Sosok itu tepat berdiri di anak tangga pertama.. dekat sekali.._

"Aku tidak peduli!" suara teriak pemuda belia itu menggema ke beberapa lorong lantai pertama.

Aura dingin dapat Kai rasakan di punggung hingga tengkuknya.

Seolah lantai yang dipijaknya menjadi hamparan laut kutub yang menjadi kaca-kaca es, menusuk hingga ke tulang kering dan tulang betisnya.

Terus merambat hingga lututnya yang mendingin.

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah tua..

Di desa sepi dengan rumah berjauhan..

di musim dingin..

dan..

Berbicara pada sosok tak berdimensi nyata..

Maka kedua kaki Kai bergetar hebat mendengar suaranya yang berulang kali menggema membentur dinding-dinding dingin tiap ruang dan lorong.

Suara itu semakin berlomba-lomba menyerang pendengarannya. Semakin tinggi bagai teriakan pekikan hantu wanita menangis.

"Daddy.. Kai takuutt.. hiks!" kedua kakinya berlari kedepan, tak berani menengok kebelakang, kepada tangga dingin dengan sosok tinggi putih berjas lengkap dengan topi fedora yang menatapnya tajam.

 **PCAKK!**

Kaki telanjang mungil itu menginjak genangan lebar kental di lantai.

"A-aku tidak mau melihat kebawah.. hiks-" isakan pemuda belia itu semakin menjadi.

Matanya menyipit kecil melihat tembok kanan kirinya yang mulai dialiri cairan merah yang merembes dari lantai dua.

Tadi ia jelas melihat dari pandangannya yang mengabur terbias air mata bila lantai putih lorong berlarinya putih bersih.

Tidak ada genangan cairan seperti yang dirasakannya ini. Seperti yang dipijaknya kali ini.

Lengket, berbau amis besi berkarat pekat..

"hiks! Baek hyung.. Kai takut hiks-" kedua lututnya benar-benar linu. Mencoba mengangkat kakinya sekuat tenaga meski yang terjadi hanya seretan kaki lemah.

Kuku-kuku kakinya serasa kebas, seakan Kai dapat merasakan darah itu memasuki celah-clah kukunya.

"H-hentikan.. hiks-" air mata Kai mengalir deras. Sesenggukan dengan isaknya seperti balita yang menangis berjam-jam. Tersentak ketika ia hendak bernafas. Isakannya mengalahkan kekuatannya untuk mengambil oksigen.

Paru-paru dan pleuranya menjadi sakit bersamaan trakea yang terasa perih lecet.

Jemari tangannya putih dingin kaku ketakutan. Air mata deras mengalir hingga menetes di dagu mungilnya.

 **Bruk!**

 _Lautan cairan kental pekat itu berhasil ia lewati susah payah. Tubuh mungilnya bersandar lemas pada daun pintu utama rumah Madam Kim._

* * *

 **16\. 34 pm..**

Dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang bergetar hebat untuk memutar handle pintu utama. Bahkan keringat mengalir deras di kedua sisi pelipisnya. Membuat poni halusnya menempel basah pada dahinya.

 **CKLEK!**

 **GBRUGH!**

Bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu, tubuhnya langsung ambruk mendapati pintu sebagai sandarannya itu terbuka lebih cepat sebelum ia berhasil menegakkan tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat.

"Hiks, hikkss-" jemari-jemarinya yang putih itu semakin pucat merasakan dinginnya marmer pelataran rumah yang sedikit tertutup salju sore.

Bahkan cairan pekat itu mulai mewarnai putih salju .

Dalam matanya yang bias tertutup air mata, Kai bisa melihat sosok tinggi dengan topi fedora dan setelan kemeja jas serba hitam berdiri didepannya.

" _Memohonlah.."_ suara berat sosok itu hanya dapat Kai dengar samar-samar diantara isak tangis deras ketakutannya.

 **Grep!**

Jemari tangan Kai berhasil memegangi ujung jas hitam sosok putih itu.

"Hiks.. kumohon.. hiks-hentikan.. hentikan ini-hiks! Aku takut.. hiks-" ditenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut sosok dingin itu.

" _Ssst.. tenang, aku disini"_ Kai dapat merasakan jemari besar dingin sosok itu mengusak pelan puncak kepalanya, mengelus rambut lembut peach miliknya.

Tak berselang lama isakan Kai mulai mereda.

 _Dinding itu tak lagi dialiri pekatnya cairan merah.._

 _Lantai dingin dalam lorong rumah sudah bersih putih tanpa genangan pekat lengket berbau besi berkarat._

 _Salju-salju kembali memutih.._

 _Kedua mata lelaki bertopi fedora itu menatap tajam dengan aura mengerikan.._

 _Pada lorong yang bersih sunyi itu.._

"J-jangan lakukan itu lagi.. a-aku akan menurutimu.. Jadi jangan buat aku takut lag-" perkataan pemuda belia Kim itu berhenti ketika ia mendongak, sosok itu juga beralih menatapnya.

Sungguh sosok itu.. menatapnya.

"K-kau.." kedua tangan Kai kembali bergetar. Menggenggam ujung kemeja itu semakin kuat.

Sosok itu..

" _Kim Kai.."_ bibir tipis itu bergerak mengucapkan nama namja mungil yang menumpu dengan kedua lutut dihadapannya.

Alis tegas itu.. dagu itu.. hidung mancung itu.. putih kulit itu.. topi fedora itu.. rambut cepak itu.. semua yang tidak dapat ia lihat selama ini.

"Kau.." kedua iris mata Kai menatap dengan bulat lebar.

Sosok itu, wajah tampan itu benar-benar terlihat di sore ini.

" _Kai.. bangunlah"_ dapat Kai rasakan pundaknya yang digenggam kedua telapak tangan dingin yang perlahan mengangkat memapah membantu tubuh mungilnya berdiri dihadapan sosok tinggi putih itu.

"T-tidak mungkin.. kau.." kedua tangan Kai bergetar terangkat mencoba meraih wajah tampan dihadapannya.

Uluran tanganny hanya dapat menyentuh pipi sosok tampan itu. Dengan begitu sosok tinggi itu sedikit menunduk.

"B-bolehkah aku melepas topimu?" kembali adrenalin anak belia itu terpacu. Desir darahnya seakan meledakkan jantungnya.

Sosok itu diam menatap tajam padanya. Tubuh Kai serasa lemas dan kaku disaat yang bersamaan.

Aura dingin dan aroma mawar tercium disekitarnya sangat pekat.

* * *

 **PLUKS..**

 _Sebuah kelopak bunga mawar jatuh disamping kiri Kai.._

 _Namun kembali kelopak merah itu langsung layu menghitam.._

Beberapa friksi dapat Kai rasakan, jantungnya berdentum bertalu-talu mengetuk dengan kuatnya. Ada perasaan yang mengatakan untuk tidak berbicara lebih lanjut pada sosok didepannya.

Ada perasaan berbeda pada sosok didepannya.

" _Sayang.."_ suara berat yang mengalun dari bibir tipis itu membuat Kai akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melepas topi hitam fedora yang dikenakan sosok tampan dingin itu.

 **Srreeett..**

 **BRUGGHH!**

Sangat cepat

Seperti ada sesuatu yang besar dan kuat menarik sosok didepannya itu menjauh darinya, dan yang dapat Kai lihat hanyalah hitam.

Gelap.

Beberapa kali suara debuman keras Kai dengar dalam gelap pandangannya sore itu.

Sudah ia coba membuka lebar-lebar kedua kelopak matanya. Namun semuanya tetap gelap seakan ia buta.

Seakan pengelihatannya direnggut paksa.

Dan bunyi debuman dan hantaman kuat itu membuatnya ketakutan.

Setelahnya kepalanya pusing bagai berputar-putar ratusan kali. Lalu yang dapat Kai rasakan hanyalah hampa.

Tubuh mungil pemuda belia Kim itu pingsan di latar rumah Madam Kim..

 _Ditengah hamparan salju tipis pelataran yang dingin.._

 _Seorang diri.._

 _Dengan bercak-bercak darah segar mewarnai sekelilingnya.._

 _Dan bunga mawar yang menghitam layu.._

* * *

 **17\. 57 pm**

Mobil putih Beval melaju dengan kecepatan penuh di jalan khusus mobil desa itu.

Ia sungguh cemas ketika sepuluh menit yang lalu seusai membeli friedchicken di sebuah restoran cepat saji ternama ia mencoba menghubungi Kim manisnya namun ketika diangkat yang terdengar hanya suara gemerisik mencurigakan.

Seperti ranting-ranting dan dedaunan yang diterpa angin kencang.

Ia khawatir Kai terjatuh ke sebuah jurang atau gantung diri di sebuah pohon atau kemungkinan lain yang bahkan lebih buruk.

"Angkatlah lagi panggilanku manis.. jangan membuatku khawatir.." berkali-kali Beval menelfon ulang, namun setelah diangkat sekali dengan suara gemerisik itu, setelahnya panggilan berikutnya tidak diangkat.

Disampingnya, sekotak buku bahkan sudah terguling dengan berserakan di kolong kaki kursi penumpang samping pengemudi.

Tanpa Adken sadari, bahkan ia menyalakan AC ditengah bulan dingin salju.

Dan keringat mengalir deras dari pelipis hingga lehernya. Ia sungguh kahwatir.

Lampu utama mobil Beval menyorot jalanan yang sudah gelap meski jam baru menunjukkan pukul enam lebih beberapa menit di dashboardnya.

Ketika hendak memasuki pekarangan rumah, sorot lampu jarak jauh mobil Baekhyun tidak sengaja menyinari gunduk salju tebal di pelataran rumah.

Rambut merah muda itu..

"Astaga.. KAI!" mobil putih itu berbelok cepat dengan ban belakangnya yang sudah diberi rantai itu tetap terpeleset licinnya es halaman depan rumah Madam Kim.

* * *

 **Cklek-BLAM! Pip – Pip**

Baekhyun keluar dengan segera, membanting keras pintu mobilnya dan menguncinya. Berlari cepat menuju tubuh mungil yang tergeletak telungkup pada dinginnya pelataran dengan hamparan salju putih yang kini menutupi punggung tubuh mungil itu cukup tebal.

"Oh God.. kau demam Kai.." Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik tubuh Kai untuk digendongnya bridal.

Dibukanya pintu rumah yang tidak benar-benar tertutup rapat. Membuat suhu ruangan hampir sama dinginnya dengan luar sana.

Setelah mengunci rapat pintu utama, Beval segera memasuki kamar, meletakkan perlahan tubuh mungil Kai yang dingin pucat.

Dengan cekatan Beval menaruh kunci pintu utama, lalu membuka almari, mencari pakaian Kai yang berada di almari, apasaja itu asal mampu menghangatkan tubuh mungil itu.

Didapatinya celana panjang dan sweater tebal putih cukup besar, dan dengan cepat ia bersimpuh disamping tubuh mungil Kai.

"Maaf aku melepas pakaianmu" jemari lentik Baekhyun dengan mudah melepas semua kain yang melekat pada tubuh lemas berlekuk indah yang berbaring dikasurnya.

Meninggalkan selembar kain penutup area vital namja belia Kim itu.

 **Glup..**

Ditelan susah payah salivanya melihat tubuh lemas dengan kulit tan mulus tanpa noda itu.

"Sempurna sekali.." tanpa disadari tubuh Baekhyun merunduk, mendekati wajah Kai.. mata yang terpejam itu.. indah..

Dikecupnya pipi dingin Kai. Cukup lama.

"Kurasa pakaian ini tidak membantu sama sekali" kedua mata Baekhyun menjadi tegas. Dilepaskan kemeja yang melekat pada tubuhnya sehingga ia shirtless.

Direbahkan tubuhnya disamping Kai.

Dengan perlahan digiringnya tubuh Kai untuk masuk kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Aku akan lebih cepat menghangatkanmu" lembar selimut itu ia tarik untuk menutupi hingga leher Kai. Diusapnya perlahan kulit punggung Kai yang halus dingin itu.

"Cepatlah sembuh.." dikecup puncak kepala Kai.

Sesekali dirapihkan poni merah muda Kai yang lembut itu.

Lembut sekali.. indah sekali.. sangat cantik.. Kim Kai..

"Kai, aku.. mencintaimu" dan Beval mulai memejamkan matanya. Mengeratkan dekapannya, menghangatkan tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya.

Kantuk mulai membawanya menuju mimpi.

 _Sesosok bertopi fedora terbujur kaku di bawah ranjang tidur mereka.._

 _Matanya kosong menatap keatas.._

 _Kedua kakinya menerawang sedikit terhias kabur.._

 _Kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar merah itu layu membusuk.._

 _Kulitnya semakin pucat.. garis-garis biru pembuluh darahnya yang beku itu sedikit terlihat.._

" _Ada pengganggu.. dan kurasa kau bahkan tidak tunduk padaku.. kau istriku. Milikku"_

* * *

 **20\. 23 pm**

 **Ting-Tong~ Ting-Tong~**

Suara bel dari pintu utama rumah Madam Kim perlahan menyadarkan Beval dari tidurnya. Dikerjapkan kedua mata sipitnya. Ia bisa lihat pelipis Kai yang berkeringat sedikit.

Setidaknya namja mungil itu sudah bisa berkeringat, itu tandanya panas demam tubuhnya mulai lepas.

Basah keringat akan mendinginkan kulitnya yang panas demam, menstabilkan suhu tubuhnya kembali.

 **Ting-Tong~**

Bunyi bel membuat Beval harus segera beranjak dari kasur. Setelah meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal, terutama lengan kirinya yang digunakan sebagai bantalan Kai, dipakainya sweater tebal Kai yang kebesaran itu. Tak ia sangka, ternyata sweater putih itu pas di tubuhnya.

Setelah merapihkan sedikit rambutnya, Baekhyun sedikit berlari menuju pintu utama dengan kunci yang sudah berada dalam genggamannya.

 **Ting-Tong~**

"Who is there?" suara Baekhyun bertanya dari dalam rumah.

Ia hanya memasukkan kunci itu kelubangnya, belum memutarnya untuk membuka.

"..." tidak ada sahutan akan pertanyaannya.

"Who is there?" kini ia keraskan suaranya sedikit.

"..." masih tidak ada jawaban.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun segera memutar kunci.

 **CKLEK!**

Setelahnya tanpa ragu ia memutar handle pintu.

 **Krieeet...**

"Dimana Kai?" sesosok lelaki berdiri di ambang pintu. Menodongkan pertanyaan dengan nada mengancam pada Beval.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

 **Eat This Rose**

* * *

BocahLanang Fanfict..

Maaf lama gak update..

Dan ini panjang, 3,4 k+ buat kalian, hehe

Jadi jangan lupa review biar next chapt bisa keluar segera! ^^

Yang penting Kai udah bisa lihat wajah si sosok hantu itu! Yeeeyyy!

Katanya memang tampan kok! hehe

Queoeoeoeotssss dari BocahLanang:

 _Jangan pernah dirumah sendiri, berdiri dipojokan belakang rumah yang ada sarang laba-labanya dan gelap._

 _Biasanya disana ada makhluk yang bisa liat kita, tapi kita gak bisa liat dia.._

.

.

.

Gimana? Udah ngeri belom, kalo belon, ya silakan baca jam 11 malem sambil dibayangin, ehehehehehe...

Jangan lupa review ya all,

Gomawo ^^


	9. Noxiousness

New FanFiction

* * *

©BocahLanang

* * *

Bagi yang ingin berteman dengan BocahLanang, silakan add FB:

 _ **BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

Thanks sudah mau berteman dengan BocahLanang! Yey!

Di akun itu biasanya BocahLanang posting summary ato draft FF baru

* * *

..

.

HunKai Fanfiction

* * *

 **Warn!:**

boyslove│mystic│horror│reallife│rateM│ghost│supranatural

* * *

 **MainPair:**

Sehun (seme) X Kai (uke)

 **OtherPair:**

Baekhyun (seme) X Kai (uke)

Chanyeol (seme) X Kai (uke)

* * *

 **Other Cast:**

Baekhyun

Kris

Luhan

Chanyeol

* * *

Based on Real Life..

* * *

 **Eat-this-Rose**

* * *

FlashPlot:

 _ **Viana de Castelo-Portugal**_

 _..._

 _Bertegur sapa pada tetangga yang ramah_

 _Jarak antar rumah sangat berjauhan._

 _Masih bertanya mengapa neneknya memilih pindah_

 _Dari Seoul-Korea ke daerah terpencil di Portugal._

 _..._

 _Seiring berlalunya hari,_

 _Mulai disadari bahwa sebenarnya_

 _Semua orang menjauhinya._

 _Takut._

 _..._

* * *

 **8** **_** **Noxiousness** **..**

* * *

 **20\. 55 pm..**

"Who is there?" kini ia keraskan suaranya sedikit.

"..." masih tidak ada jawaban.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun segera memutar kunci.

 **CKLEK!**

Setelahnya tanpa ragu ia memutar handle pintu.

 **Krieeet...**

"Dimana Kai?" sesosok lelaki berdiri di ambang pintu. Menodongkan pertanyaan dengan nada mengancam pada Beval.

"Apa maksudmu?" kedua tangan Beval terlipat didepan dadanya. Kedua matanya menyorot tajam pada sosok berjas putih yang menurutnya terlalu lancang untuk berkunjung di malam hari seperti ini.

Beval masih bisa mentolerir jika orang sekalipun pencuri berkunjung selepas sore ke rumahnya yang ada di kota.

Tapi ini di desa. Berkunjung malam hari ke rumah seseorang dianggap tabu, tidak elok, dan tidak sopan sama sekali.

"Ini penting. Kau tahu sendiri bukan kondisi Kai?" sosok itu berusaha mendorong tubuh Baekhyun agar menyingkir, tapi ternyata itu sulit.

"Aku sudah semester akhir. Aku bisa merawatnya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menerima kemurahan hatimu yang mencurigakan ini.. Dokter Luhan" suara Baekhyun ditekankan ketika mengucap nama sosok berjas putih didepannya.

"Ya. Kau junior yang payah. Berani berkata pedas pada senior. Kau akan diam ketika aku berkata fakta, bahwa kau belum memiliki riwayat praktik kerja setahun pun?" dan perkataan Luhan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun membisu.

"Jadi.. diamlah kau Adken sang pecundang" dengan mudah kini Luhan menubruk bahu Baekhyun dengan bahunya.

Memasuki kediaman Madam Kim.

"Ya.. aku bukan apa-apa untuk sekedar menjaga Kai.." tubuh tinggi Beval yang bersandar pada dinding putih ruang tamu itu merosot begitu saja.

Menelungkupkan wajahnya dalam lipatan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak.. maaf.. bahkan aku tidak bisa menjagamu" diremat rambut ungunya itu acak. Ia bahkan tidak berguna.

Apa gunanya semua ini?

Kejadian sore tadi kembali berputar dalam ingatannya.

Keadaan dimana tubuh mungil pemuda Kim itu tergeletak lemah di altar depan rumah. Berselimut dingin tebalnya salju selama berjam-jam.

Ia payah. Ia tidak berguna sama sekali untuk Kai.

Ada disamping tapi tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

 **Brak!**

"Kai?!" pintu kamar tamu kediaman Madam Kim dibuka kasar oleh Dokter Luhan.

Kedua mata rusanya yang tajam itu berpendar pada ruang sederhana itu hingga menangkap sosok rapuh pemuda belia bersurai peach tertidur lelap di kasur.

Langkahnya yang semula tergesa itu kini berjalan lambat.

Lebih tenang.

Semua terasa begitu lambat. Kedua iris mata tajamnya dipenuhi bayang sosok manis yang terlelap tidur dalam mimpi indah.

"Kenapa dia bisa begitu indah?" bermonolog bahkan dilakukan. Sangat berbeda, begitu pula dengan gerakan Luhan ketika mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kai. Tenang.

Tanpa berkedip, matanya memancarkan kelembutan, melihat kedua kelopak mata sayu itu terpejam.

* * *

 **21\. 23 pm..**

 _Punggung tangan Luhan perlahan membelai pipi halus Kai yang dingin._

"Jangan. Sudah hanya aku saja yang berhak memilikinya" suara lain menginterupsi Luhan.

Di ambang pintu.

Seorang lelaki menatap dengan tatapan tajam penuh kesan posesif.

Byun Baekhyun.

"Tidak, kau tidak berhak- KAU!" kedua tangan Luhan menurunkan sedikit selimut itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia, kedua mata rusanya membola.

"Ya. Kau lihat sendiri bukan? Aku berhak sepenuhnya" biarkan Baekhyun berdusta kali ini. Asalkan tidak ada orang lain yang berusaha merebut namja manis miliknya itu.

"Kau menidurinya?!" tidak diprediksi, Luhan langsung mendekatinya dengan langkah cepat, menarik kerah sweater putih yang dikenakan pemuda Byun itu.

Hanya ada jawaban berupa seringai miring dari Adken.

Sekali lagi, ia berbohong.

Tidak apa, asalkan Kai bisa menjadi miliknya.

"Keparat!" kepalan tangan kanan Luhan sudah melayang di udara. Ototnya menarik dengan kuat dan keras.

 **BUAGH! BRUGGH!**

Pukulan telak membuat tubuh Baekhyun menabrak pintu kamar. Bunyi debaman itu ternyata tidak jug bisa membangunkan Kim Kai.

Pemuda belia itu masih memejamkan kedua matanya damai.

Ya, jasad itu tanpa mereka sadari mulai mendingin.

" _Kau mendengar mereka?"_ lelaki bertopi fedora itu berbisik begitu lirih di belakang telinga Kai. Membuat anak manis itu merinding ketakutan.

"Apa m-maksud perbincangan mereka?" kedua bola mata indah Kai membulat indah bergerak ketakutan. Kenapa bisa ia kembali disamping lelaki pucat itu?

" _Tidak. Kau tidak perlu mengerti.."_ jemari-jemari pucat itu terasa merambat menyentuh pundak mulus pemuda Kim berusia 15 tahun yang berbaring pasrah.

"L-lepaskan aku.." kedua mata Kai bisa melihat jelas jemari pucat itu benar-benar seputih kertas, dengan biru-biru garis darah beku tercetak sedikit menonjol di kulit putihnya.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sosok dibawahnya. Terlihat beberapa mahkota merah bunga mawar yang terhampar disekitar keduanya itu menjadi sedikit hitam layu. Tidak merah segar dengan beberapa percikan air seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

" _Kau hanya perlu tahu satu hal.."_ kini sesuatu yang dingin terasa begitu jelas di sekujur punggung hingga ujung kaki pemuda Kim itu.

"Kumohon.. kembalikan aku pada tubuhku.. hiks-" air mata pemuda itu susah payah ia tahan diantara ketakutannya yang berlebihan.

" _Kau hanya perlu tahu.. kau milikku"_ jemari itu semakin erat memeluknya.

Suara bedebam dan beberapa kali pukulan kuat terdengar dari ruang tamu dan lorong.

Kai hanya dapat melihat kaki Luhan dan kaki Baekhyun yang saling menendang dan menjegal.

Mereka berdua berkelahi, saling menonjok dan memukul untuk mengalahkan lawan.

 _Untuk kesekian kalinya Kai terlepas dari raganya._

 _Kai berada dibawah kasur._

 _Bersama sosok itu._

"Kembalikan aku.." lirih suara Kai dianggap angin berlalu bagi makhluk yang terbujur dibawah Kai.

" _Kau.. istriku"_ dan aroma anyir samar-samar tercium.

 **Pcakk.. Pcakk..**

Tetesan cairan aneh mengenai pipi mulus Kai.

Membuat pemuda belia itu memejamkan sebelah matanya.

Dengan penasaran diulurkan tangan kanannya untuk meraup cairan kental di pipinya itu.

 _Merah.._

 **BREEEEZZZZHHHHH!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan histeris Kai melengking mengerikan. Disusul guyuran deras darah merah kental membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

Genangan darah cukup banyak itu menggenangi bagian bawah ranjang satu-satunya di kamar itu.

Disana.. dibawah kolong..

 _Kai._

 _Dan sosok itu menyeringai tajam melihat tubuh Kai yang berlumuran darah disekujurnya.._

 _Lengket.. merah.._

 _sudah seperti daging yang dikuliti.._

* * *

 **22\. 22 pm..**

Keadaan rumah itu tidak lagi tegang.

Setidaknya hingga keduanya kini duduk kelelahan di sofa ruang tamu.

Mereka. Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kemari, _sepupu Kris?_ " terdengar Baekhyun menekankan kalimat terakhirnya untuk yang satu itu.

"Mengancam mu untuk tidak macam-macam" bibir tipis Luhan terlihat sedikit lebam dengan luka robek yang kentara sekali.

"Sudah kubilang kan tadi. Aku hanya memeluknya agar lekas hangat. Tidak lebih" bibir Baekhyun meringis sakit ketika ia menekan lebamnya.

Baekhyun cukup hebat dalam Hapkido. Baiklah, tapi Luhan juga sudah memberi cukup luka pada pelipis Baekhyun yang robek sedikit membengkak itu.

"Jadi bisa dijelaskan?" sepertinya Baekhyun sudah mulai terbiasa dengan perih di ulu hatinya. Begitu juga dengan Luhan yang meregangkan perutnya yang sedikit nyeri setelah dipukul telak tiga kali dengan lutut Baekhyun barusan.

"Kau melakukan bedah minor sendirian pada pasienku?" suara Luhan kini terdengar sedikit berat dan serius. Seserius pandangan tajamnya pada wajah Beval yang barusaja meletakkan kantung kompres esnya di meja tamu.

"Kau berfikir aku bisa? Untuk mahasiswa kedokteran semester akhir sepertiku yang belum memiliki praktek kerja setahunpun.. Kupikir itu kehebatanmu, Senior Lu" dilipatnya kedua tangan didepan dada sembari menatap angkuh Luhan. Ia mengulang kembali cemoohan seniornya beberapa waktu tadi.

"Harusnya ada sisa luka dan bekas jahitan. Ini gila. Aku baru sadar" dilepaskannya kompres es pada bibirnya. Ia juga mulai berfikir.

"Awalnya kupikir itu salah satu kehebatanmu. Malam lalu saat aku pulang dari rumah Kris, kami menyantap pizza, dan aku baru menyadarinya. Begitupun dia. Anak itu terlihat sangat terkejut lalu bahagia setelahnya.. kalau bukan kau? Lantas siapa?" sedikit frustasi Baekhyun menyibakkan kebelakang rambutnya yang sempat terjatuh ke dahinya.

"Manusia tidak bisa pulih 100 persen dari sebuah luka dalam waktu secepat ini. Terlebih luka parah dibibir Kai yang sangat kritis" kembali Luhan mengingat bagaimana ia harus menjahit sebuah pipi manusia yang tersayat menjadi dua.

Seperti menjahit dua lembar daging tebal menjadi satu.. memperlihatkan gigi geraham atas dan bawah begitu jalas. Rahang Kai yang jatuh ke leher karena ototnya yang terputus. Bahkan suster harus memegangi rahang Kai selama operasi berlangsung agar Luhan dapat menjahitnya dengan posisi yang benar.

Darah mengalir sangat banyak ditambah dengan keadaan malam yang tiba-tiba hujan deras. Serta lampu yang tiba-tiba padam sehingga rumah sakit megah itu menggunakan pembangkit listrik cadangan.

Mengerikan.

"Butuh minum?" tidak mungkin bagi Beval untuk tidak melihat keringat yang mengalir deras di pelipis Luhan padahal kenyataannya keadaan malam ini sedikit lebih dingin diluar dengan adanya badai kecil salju.

Ini diluar nalar. Aktor Lee Minho saja memiliki sisa luka sayatan untuk operasi plastik pengikisan tulang pipinya yang cukup kentara meski tertutup make up. Lalu bagaimana bisa luka menganga Kai tidak memberikan bekas segarispun. Benar-benar kembali mulus seperti semula?

Luhan sedang berusaha mengendalikan pemikirannya.

"Tidak. Terimakasih. Aku merasa mual" ditangkupkan tangan kirinya untuk menutupi mulutnya. Sepertinya lambungnya ingin mengeluarkan makanannya pagi tadi yang kini sudah habis dan hanya akan mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"Kau hamil?" kedua mata Baekhyun menatap polos pada namja rusa yang terduduk disampingnya. Oke sofa ini cukup panjang. Setidaknya jarak sejauh ini Luhan tidak akan menjambaknya jika kontraksi nanti.

"Kau gila?! Aku namja! Aku seme! Hobae kurangajar!" dengan sekali lempar pack es itu mendarat langsung pada dahi Baekhyun.

"Hei aku hanya asal tebak oke? Kukira aku memukul janinmu tiga kali menggunakan lututku tadinya! Jadi kau merasa ingin-Akh appo!" Baekhyun terkena lemparan pack itu dengan keras dan..

 **PYAARRR!**

"Ups.." plastiknya pecah dan balok-balok es lumernya berjatuhan ke lantai putih ruang tamu yang diisi oleh mereka.

Hening setelahnya.

Baekhyun menatap datar pada Luhan yang hanya bisa memasang senyum paksa. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan.. _sepupu Kris Wu?_ " Baekhyun menekan perkataan terakhirnya.

Ia baru tahu beberapa hari lalu, jika ternyata, selama ini Dokter Luhan, Dokter yang menangani Kai di rumah sakit, adalah sepupu jauh dari seorang Wu Kris. Ketua kelompok praktikumnya.

"Hehe.. bisa kau ambilkan kain pel nya? Aku seorang _sang nam ja_ manamungkin mengambil kain pel sendiri.. lagipula aku kan tidak tahu tempatnya" seketika Luhan terlupa dengan ingatan mengerikan pembedahan minor pada pipi Kai yang tersayat lebar kala itu dengan suasana canggung kini.

"Kau hanya takut hantu. Iya kan? Manly apanya.. cih" dengan terpaksa Adken bangkit sembari mengusak dahinya yang memerah sakit pasca terhantam es.

Kedua mata tajamnya menatap kesal pada seniornya dan pergi menuju belakang rumah. Mengambil kain pel.

"Kenapa dia tahu? Apakah Kris yang memberitahunya?" Luhan bergumam sepeninggal Baekhyun. Memunguti beberapa es yang belum melumer yang berserakan di lantai kedalam pack es sobek di sisinya.

"Apa ini?" tangan Luhan yang merogoh ke kolong sofa mencoba mencari es yang mungkin terlontar ke kolong itu merasakan sebuah tekstur lembut sedikit keras, bulat, dan sedikit lengket.

Diraihnya benda itu keluar dari kolong sofa untuk dilihat.

 **SREET...**

 **DEG!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan histeris Luhan memecah keheningan malam.

 _Sebutir mata manusia yang busuk benar-benar berada dalam genggaman seorang dokter muda bermarga Lu itu.._

* * *

 **23\. 12 pm..**

"A-aku serius Baek.. tadi aku memegangnya. Benar-benar mata manusia busuk! Aku langsung membuangnya dan mata itu malah memantul di dinding dan bersembunyi di kolong lagi!" kedua mata Luhan membola takut. Begitu pula dengan tangannya yang terus memegangi lengan Baekhyun erat.

"Sudah ku cek tadi. Tidak ada apapun di semua kolong sofa dan meja ruang tamu disini. Kau lihat saja, sudah kugeser semua dan tidak ada kan?" Baekhyun berujar kesal sembari melanjutkan acaranya.

Ya, acaranya mengepel lantai. Akhirnya ia sendiri yang mengepel, karena Luhan ketakutan sampai tidak mau melepas tangannya. Memeluk tangannya dengan erat dan iiih.. menyebalkan.

"Mungkin saja mata busuk itu tersangkut di kaki sofa, jadi mata itu ikut saat kau menggeser semua sofa itu" bibir dokter itu masih saja menduga-duga dengan pemikiran paranoidnya. Malam ini sepertinya ia memilih untuk menginap. Ini mengerikan untuk mengambil perjalanan jauh ke kota. Ke apatermennya.

Luhan memang kesini selesai jadwal prakteknya hari ini. Sehingga di tubuhnya masih terpakai jas putih khusus dokter miliknya. Ia benar-benar tergesa tadi. Dan kini malah berganti ketakutan.

"Terserah kau lah, aku malas meladenimu" setelah semua lantai ruang tamu ini bersih ia pel, Baekhyun menggeret kembali sofa-sofa itu pada letak semula.

"See.. tidak ada noda bukan? Kalau memang ada di kaki sofa, harusnya mata busuk itu sudah terlindas dan pecah mengotori lantai putih yang barusaja ku pel bersih ini" tatapan Baekhyun terlihat malas menatap Luhan.

"Iya-iya, hei tunggu aku" segera Luhan menyusul Baekhyun yang ingin kembali menuju kamar tamu yang diisi Kai.

Langkah kaki Luhan berhenti ketika kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang licin kekuning-kuningan di lantai putih dibawahnya..

"BAEKHYUN! MATANYA BENAR-BENAR PECAAAAHHH!" Luhan berlari cepat meninggalkan ruang tamu menyusul. Dengan lututnya yang mendadak ngilu merasakan telapaknya yang lengket-lengket terkena cairan mata busuk yang pecah itu.

 **Brak!**

"Ssst.. kau berisik sekali sih?" terlihat Baekhyun sedang berusaha mengangkat tubuh Kai yang masih saja terpejam agar dapat terduduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Hei, kenapa dia?" melihat kejanggalan itu, Luhan segera mendekat ke ranjang. Ke sisi lain Kai yang didampingi Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia belum juga sadar semenjak aku menemukannya tergeletak di altar depan" tangan kanan Baekhyun perlahan menempel pada dahi namja muda Kim, sudah tidak hangat.

Demamnya sudah hilang.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tangan kanan Luhan mencoba memeriksa denyut nadi pergelangan tangan kanan Kai.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sudah cukup lama. Kenapa tubuhnya menjadi dingin begini?" kembali Baekhyun mencoba meletakkan tubuh Kai agar terbaring.

Sedikit sanksi melihat Luhan yang sedari tadi cerewet kini hanya diam sembari berkali-kali mencoba menekan jarinya pada letak nadi pergelangan tangan Kai.

Tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan akan kejanggalan kulit Kai yang berubah dingin.

"Kenapa serius begitu dokter Lu? Seperti sedang menangani pasien serius di rumah sakit saj-"

"KAI MATI! STUPID JERK!" Luhan berteriak serak didepan wajah Beval dengan air mata yang menggenangi biner rusanya. Nafas dokter itu terlihat memburu dengan tangan yang menekan semakin keras pada letak nadi Kai. Mencoba merasakan lebih, apakah benar Kai mati? Ini lelucon yang tidak lucu sama sekali..

"A-andwae.." pipi Baekhyun mendekat pada hidung Kai. Mencoba mengecek deru nafas pemuda Kim yang terlelap damai tersebut.

* * *

 **23\. 30 pm..**

Nihil.

"Kai irreona!" ditepuknya pipi Kai lembut. Baekhyun sudah sangat kehilangan sekarang.

"Hey love! Wake Up!" kembali Baekhyun menepuk pipi Kai, menggoncangkan tubuh dingin pemuda Kim yang kosong.

"GOD HELP ME! KAI!" kedua tangan Baekhyun mencoba menekan dada Kai berulang-ulang tapi tetap nihil.

"PLEASE BRING HIM BACK AT MY SIDE! GOD!" teriakan frustasi Baekhyun menggema dalam ruangan, tak berhenti Baekhyun mencoba menggerakkan tulang rusuk itu agar terpompa.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan kosong.

Ini gagal. Bagaimana bisa tokoh utama mati duluan?

Tubuh mungil itu kaku terbujur tak bergerak.

"Kira-kira dia meninggal tiga jam yang lalu.. tepat saat.. aku datang?" suara Luhan membeo melihat tubuh pemuda manis bersurai merah muda yang kini terbujur kaku di sofa.

Ia tidak percaya kedatangannya ke rumah ini tepat saat kematian pemuda manis Kim yang kini terbujur kaku didepannya ini.

Jadi.. saat ia menyentuh pipi halus Kai tadi.. Kai sudah meninggal.

 **TING-TONG~**

 **TING-TONG~**

Suara denting bel di pintu utama membuyarkan kesedihan mereka.

Tubuh Kai terlihat indah dalam kaku mayatnya.

"Siapa yang berkunjung di jam 11 malam lewat seperti sekarang ini?" suara Baekhyun terdengar lemas dengan mata kosong layu. Tangannya masih berusaha menekan jantung Kai meski sia-sia.

Waktu yang berputar telah memakan nyawa Kai.

Habis.

Ia kembali terlambat menyelamatkan pemuda manisnya.

 **TING-TONG~**

 **TING-TONG~**

Denting bel kembali terdengar.

Bersamaan dengan angin yang menghembus selimut Kai.

Entah dari mana, mengingat ruangan ini tertutup dengan jendela yang tidak terbuka sedari pagi.

"Biar aku yang buka.." tidak tahan berada disamping jasad terbujur didepannya, Baekhyun akhirnya memilih keluar untuk membukakan pintu.

Luhan disana masih mengecek mata, jantung, dan beberapa organ Kai dengan cara manual sebisanya untuk memastikan kebenaran meninggalnya pemuda 15 tahun itu.

 **TING-TONG~**

 **TING-TONG~**

Suara bel itu seolah menyambut Baekhyun kala pemuda berambut ungu yang disibakkan kebelakang itu sampai di sisi lain pintu.

Menjulurkan tangannya hendak membukakan kunci dan pintu utama.

"Siapa disana?" pertanyaan Baekhyun seperti flashback nyata.

Namun kini terasa sedikit hampa.

"..." tidak ada jawaban. Hanya gemerisik dan deru angin badai salju kecil diluar sana yang menggerakkan ranting-ranting pohon mapple yang berjajar diseberang jalan.

"Who is there?" kembali Baekhyun bertanya lebih keras.

Luhan yang mendengar samar-samar akhirnya keluar dari kamar sejenak untuk memastikan siapa sang tamu.

"Siapa, Ken?" Luhan menyusul dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

Mencoba menegarkan hobaenya yang terlihat amat terpukul itu.

"Entah, sebaiknya ku buka saja. Tamu ini sama tidak sopannya sepertimu.." sepertinya Baekhyun hendak mencibir tapi suaranya terdengar lesu, ini tidak sesuai keadaan sekarang.

 **TING-TONG~**

 **TING-TONG~**

 **CKLEK..**

 **TING-TONG~**

 **TING-TONG~**

Pintu dibuka lebar oleh Luhan setelah Baekhyun melepas kuncinya.

"K-kau.." suara Luhan tercekat melihat sosok didepan mereka.

* * *

 **00: 00 MidNight.. The Dead Of Night..**

Bunyi bel masih terdengar beberapa kali setelah pintu terbuka lebar.

 **TING-TONG~**

 **TING-TONG~**

Lelaki tinggi dengan kulit putih.

Mata tajam dan hidung mancungnya. Rambut cepaknya, alis tegas dan bibir tipisnya.

 _Berdiri tegak di depan pintu utama.._

"A-aku t-tidak menyangka kau.. bisa ada disini.." suara Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan melihat lelaki tinggi itu.

Pakaian serba hitam yang dikenakan lelaki itu membuatnya semakin tampan. Celana panjang kain polos, jas hitam dan kemeja hitam yang pas melekat pada tubuh tegap kokohnya.

 _Serta topi hitam fedora itu.._

Luhan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kakinya terasa dipaku. Ia melihat jelas lelaki itu berdiri lurus tenang disana saat ia membukakan pintu.

Bel itu tetap berbunyi.

Padahal lelaki itu tidak menekannya.

 _Bel itu berbunyi sendiri.._

Luhan tidak mengenal lelaki itu sama sekali. Tapi aura dingin yang tiba-tiba menghembus menurunkan suhu ruangan ini jelas berbeda dari udara dingin badai salju kecil diluar.

"U-untuk apa kau kemari?" terlihat Baekhyun mencoba memberanikan diri bertanya pada sosok tinggi yang menatap tajam keduanya.

" _Menemui Kai_ " suara berat tegas yang keluar dari bibir tipis lelaki itu akhirnya genap sudah membuat Luhan jatuh berlutut ketakutan.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa bernafas kecil-kecil. Ia tahu jelas siapa sosok didepannya..

Angin bertiup kencang disusul beberapa salju yang memasuki ruang tamu membentuk suara dengung mengerikan bagai seruling kematian ketika bergesekan antar celah pintu dan fentilasi udara.

"B-Baekhyun Beval.. aku rasa d-dia bukan manusia.." suara Luhan lirih dengan alis mengrenyit kuat melihat kaki lelaki tinggi didepannya yang terlihat janggal.

"Bukankah kau sudah lama mati.. _**Charles Brisshen?**_ " pertanyaan tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuat lengkap Luhan dengan pusingnya hingga kehilangan kesadarannya dibawah sana.

* * *

 **00\. 34 am..**

Ruang tamu terlihat sangat sunyi kini.

Bahkan bunyi tetes keran dari dapur belakang dapat terdengar sampai di sini.

 **Tes.. tes.. tes..**

Detik jam menjadi bunyi berikutnya. Dan kini sudah lebih dari tengah malam.

Baekhyun terduduk lemas di sofa dengan Luhan yang masih terbujur di seberangnya. Belum tersadar dari pingsannya.

" _ **Charles Brisshen**_.. harusnya.. dia.. sudah mati.. 8 tahun yang lalu.." kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Mencoba berfikir jernih atas semua hal mengerikan yang terjadi malam ini.

Ia masih tidak bisa.. tidak sanggup hatinya menemui Kai.

Menemui jasad pemuda belia Kim itu.

Selain karena ketidak kuatan hatinya untuk menatap cinta yang telah pergi..

Dikamar itu juga ada sosok lain. Disana ada.. _**Charles Brisshen**_.

 _Kediaman minimalis rumah almarhum Madam Kim terlihat mengerikan ketika badai diluar semakin kencang._

 _Beberapa pohon hutan diluar pekarangan belakang terhembus angin kencang._

 _Beberapanya tumbang berjatuhan memberikan bunyi gemeretak dan debuman yang menggetarkan tanah di malam itu._

Jasad Kai masih terbujur kaku di kasur.

Selimut tebal menutupi tubuh polos telanjangnya. Kedua matanya terpejam damai dengan bibir yang mulai pucat.

 _Charles Brisshen._

Duduk tegap disamping jasad Kai. Mata tajamnya menatap tenang tubuh mungil Kai.

" _Belum waktunya untuk kau meninggalkan ragamu"_ telapak tangan putih besar lelaki itu menyentuh selimut. Lalu dengan sekali hempas dibuangnya selimut tersebut hingga terjatuh di lantai sisi ranjang.

Jemari panjang putihnya kemudian menelusuri tubuh mulus dingin seorang pemuda belia Kim yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

Berurutan dari ujung jemari kaki, naik hingga ke paha, dada dan berakhir di ujung rambut halus merah muda yang sudah tak bernyawa.

" _Kau boleh membuka kedua mata indahmu sekarang_ " bibir tipis Charles berujar bagai mantra ketika akhirnya kedua mata indah Kai terbuka perlahan.

"Eeemh.." pemuda Kim itu serasa terbangun dari mimpi kosongnya. Dilihatnya jam di dinding di tembok depannya yang hampir menunjukkan pukul satu pagi.

Tidak biasanya ia bangun di malam hari. Seperti ada suara seseorang yang membangunkannya.

" _Kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu selama ada aku disisimu_ " suara berat disamping kanan Kai membuatnya menengok. Begitu terkejutnya pemuda Kim itu menyadari sosok makhluk bertopi fedora itu duduk disampingnya sedekat ini.

"AAAAA-Hmmpp!" teriakan Kai terhenti dengan sendirinya seolah ada sebuah tangan tak terlihat yang membungkamnya.

Charles masih duduk tegap disampingnya tanpa bergeming.

Kai akhirnya hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya merasakan dingin jemari lelaki putih disampingnya yang kini membelai dada ratanya yang polos telanjang.

Kai tidak tahu sejak kapan ia telanjang. Karena saat Beval melepas pakaiannya sore itu, ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

" _Tubuhmu sangat halus dan indah.. sayang.._ " suara berat yang kembali terdengar malah membuat Kai semakin ketakutan.

"K-kenapa kau mengembalikanku kembali ke ragaku..?" kedua mata indah Kai bergerak risau ketakutan. Suaranya bahkan terdengar bergetar. Jemari itu mengusap perlahan nipple kanannya.

" _Belum saatnya kau mati. Selama ada aku, kau bisa berpegang teguh pada hal itu.._ " jemari Charles dengan perlahan turun membentuk garis lurus kearah pusar Kai. Semakin turun ke bawah perut pemuda berkulit tan indah itu.

* * *

 **01\. 45 am..**

Kai ketakutan meremat seprai dibawahnya dengan kuat. Charles menatap bagian bawahnya dingin. Ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang akan lelaki tinggi itu lakukan padanya.

Rasa dingin jemari panjang putih itu bergerak semakin kebawah hingga mengenai pangkal penis Kai yang masih lemas.

"J-jangan.. kumohon jangan.." kepala Kai menggeleng kuat ketika sosok bertopi fedora itu beranjak dari duduknya. Mendekat wajah tampan itu pada selangkangan Kai.

"J-jangan.. stop.. please.." air mata Kai menggenang ketika rasa dingin melingkupi penis mungilnya. Lelaki dingin itu memegang penis Kai hanya dengan genggaman sebelah tangannya.

" _Aku ingin menandaimu.._ " suara beratnya membuat nafas Kai menderu. Takut dan terangsang menjadi satu memberikan sensasi yang menyenangkan sekaligus mencekik dirinya.

"H-hyung.. stop please-aaangh~" akhirnya desahan indah lolos dari bibir penuh Kai yang kembali memerah segar ketika sensasi dingin basah meliputi seluruh penis mungilnya yang lemas.

Sosok lelaki tampan itu dengan sangat rakus mengulum penis Kai.

 **Cleps.. crps.. clk... clps..**

"Angh! Ohss.. angh-anh-ah! ah! eungh.. hyungh.. ah" jemari Kai berusaha menggapai topi fedora yang masih setia berada pada kepala lelaki tampan itu. Ingin ia mengenyahkan naungan bayang pada paras tampan lelaki itu akibat tertutup topi kala menunduk mengulum penisnya lapar.

 **Grep!**

Jemari mungilnya akhirnya berhasil memegang topi fedora hitam lelaki itu.

Membuat gerak sosok berkulit putih dengan pakaian serba hitam itu berhenti. Menatap Kai masih dengan kepala penis tegang Kai yang mungil dalam mulutnya.

Melihat pemandangan vulgar itu, entah mengapa pipi Kai merasa semakin panas. Lelaki itu sesekali sengaja menyedot dengan kuat. Masih dengan menatap tajam langsung pada dua binner sayu indah Kai yang tergeletak pasrah dibawahnya.

Sosok itu telah membuat Kai susah payah menahan desahannya.

"B-boleh aku melepas topimu.. hyung?" ragu Kai bertanya. Kedua tangannya masih memegangi sisi topi fedora hitam yang masih tersemat di atas kepala lelaki tampan matang yang terlihat tak mau melepas kuluman pada penis mungilnya.

" _Hm. Lakukan sesukamu_ " Charles mengusap pelan paha dalam kedua kaki pemuda berusia 15 tahun dibawah kungkungannya itu. Halus sekali kulitnya.

"A-ah.." desahan kecil lolos dari bibir ranum itu bersamaan dengan jemari dingin Charles yang mengusap testis kecil Kai dan lepasnya topi fedora itu dari kepala Charles.

* * *

 **02\. 57 am** ..

Suasana angin semakin kencang bersamaan dengan itu maka jendela rumah berderak-derak mengerikan.

"Euh?" suara familiar melenguh serak di seberang Baekhyun yang masih terduduk diam kosong.

"Kepalaku sakit sekali.." lirih suara tadi terdengar. Dan tubuhnyapun akhirnya bangkit dari tidur pingsannya.

Luhan barusaja tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Baek? Jam berapa ini?" kini dokter itu bertanya pada sosok lain di seberangnya yang anehnya duduk tidak bergeming.

Lama tidak mendapatkan jawaban, akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangannya.

Kesunyian ruangan ini membuat Luhan menajamkan pendengarannya dan mendapati bunyi jam berdetik di belakangnya.

Ditoleh kebelakang dan ia mendapati jam klasik berangka 1614 dengan apik terukir pada platinanya.

 **TENG- TENG- TENG-**

 _Jam itu berdentang mengerikan._

 _Bagai bel besar lonceng gereja samping pemakaman yang berbunyi kala penguburan mayat dimulai.._

 _Jam 3 pagi._

"Baek?" mengelak untuk berfikir lebih dalam hipotesa yang lebih mengerikan, Luhan tidak mengindahkan bunyi denting jam yang menggema di lantai dua. Sepertinya di lantai dua ada lebih dari lima jam klasik yang sama. Yang diatur untuk berbunyi pukul tiga pagi.

Masih terlihat penuh misteri.

Baekhyun masih diam jika saja Luhan tidak menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Ah? Kau sudah sadar dari pingsanmu.. Luhan hyung?" bisa diamati Adken yang linglung seperti barusaja tersadar dari lamunannya yang cukup lama.

"Ya.. so.. apa yang terjadi? Aku sedikit lupa pada bagian akhir tadi.. maksudku.. yah.. kenapa aku bisa tertidur di sofa ruang tamu? Bukankah aku tadi menjaga tubuh Kai? Dan aku makin bingung sekarang ketika barusaja kau bilang bahwa aku sadar dari pingsan.. sebenarnya ada apa?" agak ragu Luhan bertanya.

Baekhyun sungguh terlihat kacau sekarang. Bukan penampilannya. Dia tetap tampan sebagai Byun Baekhyun kapanpun dan dimanapun. Hanya sorot matanya saja yang berubah. Ia hilang.

"Tidak. Tidak ada" jawaban Baekhyun tidak sesuai dengan apa yang Luhan harapkan. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang terhapus dari ingatannya.

"Benar begitu?" tangan kanan Luhan meraih gelas air putih didepan Baekhyun yang masih utuh. Meminumnya hingga tandas ketika ia letakkan kembali pada meja ruang tamu mendiang Madam Kim.

"Ya. Kau hanya pingsan kelelahan" bibir Baekhyun melengkung kebawah pada ujung-ujungnya. Ia merasa masih ada banyak kejanggalan.

Ia merasa Luhan sebaiknya tidak mengerti perkara masalah ini. Luhan tidak terkait. Karena ini permasalahan rumit daerah desa terpencil di pinggiran Viana de Castelo ini.

Bagaimana bisa seorang Charles Brisshen yang dikabarkan mati delapan tahun lalu ada dihadapannya?

Sudah delapan tahun berlalu, dan Baekhyun pun tahu dimana rumah sosok itu. _Tepat di belakang barat daya rumah mendiang Madam Kim ini._

Rumah dengan lantai tiga berwarna putih, megah, dengan tumbuhan liar merambat hingga atap.

 _Jaraknya 50 meter dari rumah mendiang Madam Kim._

 _Dimana kau bisa melihat megah rumah itu dari jendela dapur belakang rumah ini.._

Rumah kosong yang tak berpenghuni selama delapan tahun belakangan.. Baekhyun yang dulu diusianya ke 17 nekat memasuki rumah itu untuk membuktikan desas-desus warga akan hilangnya penghuni rumah tersebut.

Saat itu Baekhyun sangat menyesal pernah melihat jelas pigura besar berisikan lukisan cat minyak seorang lelaki tampan memenuhi sebuah sisi dinding rumah itu.

Tulisan tangan besar dari kuas silver di pojok bawah potret lukisan besar itu menunjukkan nama lelaki yang terlukis gagah dengan balutan pakaian jas serba hitamnya.. _**CHARLES BRISSHEN**_ **.**

Mata lukisan lelaki itu seolah menatapnya tajam menusuk.

Baekhyun yakin lukisan besar itu dibuat bahkan jauh-jauh belasan tahun lalu sebelum kabar menghilangnya Charles.

Tapi bagaimana bisa wajah sosok itu muncul didepannya beberapa jam yang lalu..

 _Tanpa ada penuaan sedikitpun?_

 **TING-TONG~**

 **TING-TONG~**

Kini Luhan dengan cekatan membukakan pintu karena ia sadar betul Baekhyun sedang terpukul sekarang.

* * *

 **03\. 12 am..**

 **Ckleeekk..**

"Selamat datang dirumah mendiang Madam Kim, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Luhan bertanya sopan pada sepasang suami istri yang mengenakan mantel musim salju tebal ditubuh mereka.

Tiga mobil berjajar di pekarangan mendiang Madam Kim.

Satu miliknya, satu milik Baekhyun, dan yang satunya milik pasangan suami istri didepannya kini.

"Saya Kim Siwon, dan ini istri saya, Kim Heechul. Apakah benar Anda adalah Adken Beval?" lelaki yang merupakan suami itu bertanya pada Luhan dengan aksen inggris yang lancar.

"Bukan, saya bisa dibilang rekannya. Dia sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Silakan masuk, akan saya antar" segera Luhan mempersilakan keduanya masuk.

 **Puk!**

Luhan menepuk bahu Baekhyun yang masih termenung di duduk sofanya.

"Pasangan suami istri Kim ini mengatakan ingin bertemu denganmu" Luhan berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. Mendengar marga Kim, Baekhyun segera sadar dari lamunannya.

"Adken Beval" sosok lelaki dewasa itu tersenyum tampan padanya sembari mengucapkan namanya dengan lengkap.

Kedua mata tajam Baekhyun mendapati pasangan suami istri tersebut lega melihatnya.

Mr dan Mrs Kim memang sudah pernah melakukan video call dengannya saat di rumah Kris. Menanyakan keseharian Kai selama di Viana de Castelo beberapa bulan ini.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan rumah ini juga. Kami tiba jam tujuh malam tetapi hujan salju dan badai di kota Portugal benar-benar membuat kami harus menunggu beberapa jam" Kim Siwon mulai bercerita. Mereka berempat duduk di dua sofa yang saling berhadapan.

"Mobil kami sempat terjebak badai dan GPS kami tidak berfungsi baik. Untung saja seseorang bernama _**Charles Brisshen**_ berpapasan dengan kami di pojok jalan sana. Ia dengan baik hati menunjukkan jalan menuju kesini" lelaki berumur kira-kira 36 tahun dengan wajah cantik itu berujar dengan suara lembutnya. Adken tahu jelas siapa dia.. Mrs Kim Heechul. Ibu kandung Kim Kai.

"Katanya dia tinggal tidak jauh dari rumah ini, meski begitu aku cemas, dia berjalan kaki di tengah badai malam ini menuju rumahnya" perbincangan semakin panjang. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat empat cangkir coklat panas di dapur untuk menenangkan perasaan Baekhyun sekaligus menghangatkan pasutri yang barusaja melalui perjalanan jauh tersebut.

"Apa kau mengenal pemuda tampan baik hati bernama _**Charles Brisshen**_ itu, Beval? Dia sangat ramah pada kami, dia tampan dengan pakaian jas hitamnya dan topi fedoranya juga. Kurasa agak aneh ada orang berkelas seperti dia tinggal di desa ini.." pertanyaan Mrs Kim membuat alis Baekhyun mengrenyit tajam. Ia berfikir keras.

* * *

 **03\. 28 am..**

Luhan datang dengan nampan kecil berisikan empat mug coklat panas. Disajikannya dengan sopan pada pasutri tersebut. Luhan bisa melihat jelas betapa berkelasnya pakaian yang dikenakan pasangan itu. Tapi bukan itu yang Luhan pedulikan. Luhan tidak peduli kaya miskin, toh dia sudah cukup kaya dengan penghasilannya sendiri sebagai dokter bedah di rumah sakit besar tempatnya bekerja.

Yang menjadi pikirannya hanyalah marga Kim yang melekat pada pasangan suami istri yang duduk berbincang ramah didepannya. Dan kulit Mr Siwon yang sedikit coklat hampir mirip warna kulit indah Kai.

"Jadi.. kau tahu siapa _**Charles Brisshen**_ itu, Beval?" suara Mr Kim memecah pemikiran Baekhyun.

Perlahan Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

Wajahnya terlihat datar dan tatapan kosong.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Dia adalah _**Charles Brisshen**_ **,** pemuda yang hilang delapan tahun yang lalu" bibir Baekhyun berujar cepat.

Senyum di bibir Mrs Kim pudar berganti ekspresi bingung.

"Dia dikabarkan hilang delapan tahun lalu. Warga menganggapnya sudah mati" kedua mata Baekhyun menatap coklat panasnya yang kian berubah menjadi terang.

"Bagaimana bisa? Tadi kami melihatnya dengan kedua mata kami sendiri" pasangan suami istri itu terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Adken, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan berita itu?" Luhan yang duduk disamping Baekhyun akhirnya bertanya.

"Aku sudah tinggal disini beberapa tahun. Dan dari lama waktu itu juga aku pernah menyusup kedalam rumah kosong miliknya. Disana terdapat lukisan besar dirinya" sebuah letupan kecil gelembung keluar dari gelas coklat panas milik Adken.

 _Seolah memperingatkan Adken untuk bungkam.._

"Dia benar-benar hilang?" Mrs Kim bertanya penuh penasaran sekaligus takut.

"Ya. Rumah itu kosong dan kotor didalamnya. Aku menyesal telah memasuki rumah itu.. karena ternyata terdapat nama _**Charles Brisshen**_ pada tulisan di pojok lukisan dirinya" suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar.

"Lantas kenapa?" kedua tangan Luhan menepuk bahu Baekhyun yang menunduk ketakutan.

"Dia.. dia memang bernama asli _**Charles Brisshen**_ _.._ tapi semua orang tidak tahu akan nama aslinya itu" suara Baekhyun semakin lirih. Jemarinya mendingin melihat coklat hangat dalam mugnya mulai menjadi darah kental.

"Lantas selama ini apa nama yang digunakan warga sekitar untuk meyebut sosoknya?" tangan kanan Luhan menegakkan tubuh Baekhyun yang kian menunduk.

"Mereka memanggil sosok _**Charles Brisshen**_ dengan nama orang Korea. Aku membaca nama Koreanya itu juga disamping nama _**Charles Brisshen**_ yang tertulis di pojok bawah lukisan besar itu.." tangan Baekhyun terkepal kala matanya melirik mugnya yang berisi cairan merah kental meletup letup seperti darah yang di rebus.

"Tulisan nama panggilan disamping tulisan nama _**Charles Brisshen**_ itu.. nama yang digunakan warga untuk menyebut sosoknya.. apa kau bisa memberitahukannya pada kami?" tatapan Mr Kim yang tegas membuat Baekhyun merasa berani dan dilindungi oleh sosok seorang ayah.

* * *

 **03\. 30 am..**

"Warga tidak tahu jika dia bernama asli _**Charles Brisshen**_.. dia datang kemari beberapa jam lalu sebelum Anda berdua.. dan.. _bahkan belum keluar dari rumah ini.._ " kedua mata Baekhyun menatap ketakutan seolah meminta seseorang untuk melindunginya.

Hening sesaat membuat mereka berempat merasakan atmosfer dingin mencekam seolah berada di sebuah kutub dingin dengan bongkah-bongkah es disekeliling mereka.

"Jika dia belum keluar dari rumah ini.. bagaimana bisa dia membantu kalian berdua memberitahukan arah jalan menuju kesini?" pertanyaan yang diutarakan Luhan membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

"Warga memanggil _**Charles Brisshen**_ dengan nama _**PARK CHANYEOL**_.. ya.. _**PARK CHANYEOL**_.." suara Beval bergetar untuk mengulang nama panggilan untuk sosok itu kedua kalinya. Baekhyun membutuhkan seseorang untuk menyadarkannya agar tetap waras.

Karena Baekhyun melihat jelas gelas mugnya kini berubah menjadi segelas darah kental dengan sebutir mata manusia yang muncul perlahan.. menatapnya bulat-bulat.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

 **Eat This Rose**

* * *

BocahLanang Fanfict..

Maaf lama gak update..

Dan ini panjang, 5,2 k+ buat kalian, hehe

Panjang gila kan? Hehe.

Gak bisa berhentiinnya sih, susah mengungkapkan identitasnya. Harus bisa munculin kemisteriusan Charles Brisshen padahal udah limit word mau jebol keluar batas aman 3k.. eh malah kebablasan sampe 5k.. hiks-hiks..

Maaf kalo kalian sampe bosen bacanya, hehe

Jadi jangan lupa review biar next chapt bisa keluar segera! ^^

* * *

 **GIMANA PERASAAN KALIAN BEGITU TAHU kalo FEDORA-MAN si CHARLES BRISSHEN itu SELAMA INI adalah PARK CHANYEOL?!**

 **Mungkin ada yang mau jawab:** Kurangajar lo BocahLanang! Terus gimana perasaan kita yang udah dari dulu ngira kalo setan itu si Sehun? Lo mau bikin gue merana yaaa?! Gue malu dari ch pertama kalo review ke elu, gue selalu bacot 'Sehun ini-Sehun itu terlalu sadis, terlalu mesum terlalu apa lah' padahal Sehun belum keluar sama sekali, hiks-hiks.. T_T dan ternyata itu adalah CHANYEOL! Gue bunuh lo BocahLanang Oppa! Gue jadi sok tahu gara-gara lo!

 **BocahLanang:** EHEHE.. KACIAN-KACIAN.. hehe

 **Readers:** Oppa.. aku masih gak jelas sama 8 tahun lalu dan usia Baekhyun pas 17 tahun menyusup ke rumah si Chanyeol alias Charles Brisshen itu. Gimana sih sebenernya? Itu tulisan disamping tulisan dalam lukisan bla-bla-bla gak jelas! Aku tidak mengerrtiii...

 **BocahLanang:** Iya, itu aku ringkas se ringkas-ringkasnya karena keterbatasan words, hehe. Kalau kamu tidak mengerti, itu berarti kamu BODO.. hahaha! Peace *digolok di tempat.. Kalau belum jelas ga apa-apa kok, ch selanjutnya inshaallah dijelasin panjang kali lebar tentang dua nama yang ditulis di lukisan besar itu.

 **Readers:** Oppa.. Kainya masa ditinggal di perkosa sama si Chanyeol di kamar sih? Gimana sih? Itu Sehunnya mana selama ini? Dia biarin Kai di grepe-grepe dan dimasukin Chanyeol dari ch awal.. ini pair utamanya sebenarnya ChanKai kah? Yang jelas dong.. BocahLanang gak kompeteeeennnn.. :P

 **BocahLanang** : Heum.. ini main pair tetep HunKai kok.. makanya stay tune di ff keren ini. Karena ada misteri di balik misteri! Keren lah pokoknya! Hehe..

 **Readers:** Aku makin penasaran.. jangan gantungin gue lo.. jangan anggurin FF ini kayak FF Oppa yang lain!

 **BocahLanang:** Jangankan di anggurin, di jerukin juga bisa kok, hehe

.

.

.

* * *

So.. Jangan lupa review ya all, biar BocahLanang bisa tahu harus munculin sudut pandang dan ngejelasin semua pertanyaan yang ada di otak benak pikiran para readers HunKai shipper sekalian yang udah masuk FAMILY... apalagi genus dan spesies gue.. hehe

Gomawo ^^

Salam HunKai Shipper!


	10. Talk

New FanFiction

©BocahLanang

Bagi yang ingin berteman dengan BocahLanang, silakan add FB:

 _ **BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

Thanks sudah mau berteman dengan BocahLanang! Yey!

Di akun itu biasanya BocahLanang posting summary ato draft FF baru

..

.

* * *

HunKai Fanfiction

* * *

 **Warn!:**

boyslove│mystic│horror│reallife│rateM│ghost│supranatural

 **MainPair:**

Sehun (seme) X Kai (uke)

 **OtherPair:**

Baekhyun (seme) X Kai (uke)

Chanyeol (seme) X Kai (uke)

 **Other Cast:**

Baekhyun

Kris

Luhan

Chanyeol

Based on Real Life..

* * *

 **Eat-this-Rose**

* * *

FlashPlot:

 _ **Viana de Castelo-Portugal**_

 _..._

 _Bertegur sapa pada tetangga yang ramah_

 _Jarak antar rumah sangat berjauhan._

 _Masih bertanya mengapa neneknya memilih pindah_

 _Dari Seoul-Korea ke daerah terpencil di Portugal._

 _..._

 _Seiring berlalunya hari,_

 _Mulai disadari bahwa sebenarnya_

 _Semua orang menjauhinya._

 _Takut._

 _..._

* * *

 **9_ Talk..**

* * *

 **04 . 55 am..**

"Ttidakkah kau mengantuk?" kedua mata Luhan menatap iba pada David yang masih saja termenung di sofa.

"..." tidak ada jawaban. Pemuda dengan rambut ungu itu masih diam dengan mata lesu berkantung. Luhan rasa, untuk kasus ini, Baekhyun tengah mengalami depresi, ketakutan, dan trauma masa lalu secara bersamaan yang menyerangnya hingga babak belur. Jiwanya.

"Bahkan sampai tidak dapat tidur seperti itu.." rutukan Luhan yang sarat akan iba, tak juga membuat Baekhyun bergeming. Akhirnya Luhan memilih beranjak dari samping Baekhyun, ia akan menilik keadaan pasutri yang barusaja izin untuk istirahat setelah perjalanan panjang mereka hingga sampai ke negara ini.

 **TOK-TOK-TOK-**

"Excuse me, Mr and Mrs Kim.." suaranya ia pelankan begitu tidak mendapat balasan dari kamar utama yang pintunya ia ketuk tadi.

"Luhan?" pintu dibuka bersamaan dengan terlihatnya sosok lelaki dewasa bernama Kim Siwon.

"Ah, ternyata Anda belum tidur, Mr Kim" sedikit kaget Luhan tadi ketika ia tidak mendengar langkah kaki dari dalam kamar tetapi tiba-tiba pintu dibuka.

"Kami baru selesai menata barang-barang kami dan memindahkan posisi meja dan ranjang ruangan ini. Apakah ada sesuatu?" keterangan yang dikatakan Mr Kim membuat alis Luhan mengrenyit bingung. Tidak. Sungguh ia tidak mendengar suara decitan kaki-kaki ranjang yang bergesek dengan ubin ketika ranjang digeser.

"Apakah tadi Anda mengganjal kaki-kaki ranjang dengan kain?" memang, Luhan sendiri merasa pertanyaannya terlalu tidak sopan untuk ditanyakan pada seorang tamu yang bahkan mereka berdua memang berhak sepenuhnya atas rumah ini, karena rumah ini adalah milik ibu dari Mrs Kim.

"Tidak, kami langsung menggesernya karena kami sungguh kelelahan. Maaf kalau suaranya cukup bising. Kupikir kau datang kemari karena tidurmu terganggu decitan-decitan tadi, Luhan" jawaban Mr Kim sudah cukup untuk membuat Luhan menarik nafas dalam, mengisi penuh paru-parunya.

Menetralkan pemikirannya.

"Aha, tidak mungkin Mr Kim, saya hanya ingin menilik keadaan Anda. Kalau butuh sesuatu, saya siap ada di ruang tamu bersama Adken" berusaha ia mencairkan suasana dingin yang sempat ia rasa menghembus di belakangnya.

Bahkan untuk melihat kebawahpun Luhan tidak berani.

 _Ia merasa kedua pergelangan kakinya digenggam erat oleh tangan yang dingin dan kuku yang menancap tajam di kulitnya.._

"Baiklah, kurasa sekarang belum" Mr Kim menjawab singkat dan sopan.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi, Mr Kim. Semoga tidur Anda dan Mrs Kim nyenyak" setelahnya, Luhan ingin segera kembali ke ruang tamu, ia sudah merasakan hawa tidak mengenakkan di lorong panjang ini.

"Luhan" suara Mr Kim hampir saja membuat Luhan berteriak. Tadi benar-benar sepi mencekam saat ia hendak melangkah pergi, tetapi suara Mr Kim seolah memecah keheningan malam.

"Y-ya Mr Kim?" ragu-ragu Luhan menoleh pada lelaki dewasa berumur 36 tahun yang masih berdiri diambang pintu kamar, disampingnya.

"Apakah Kai tidur nyenyak?" pertanyaan ringan itu bahkan dirasa sangat sulit dijawab oleh Luhan.

Bagaimana mungkin ia menjawab 'Maaf Mr Kim.. Kai mati beberapa jam yang lalu, dan kini jasadnya sedang ditemani sosok orang yang mati 8 tahun lalu bernama Charles Brisshen'. Tidak mungkin Luhan menjawab seperti itu.

Sekarang hari mulai pagi, dan suasananya tidak mendukung.

Terlebih Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan bisu seperti sekarang. Luhan jelas tidak dapat mengatasi semuanya sendiri. Bukan bermaksud mengatakan kalau Baekhyun tidak berguna. Tapi sekarang itu benar merupakan kenyataan.

"Y-ya Kai tidur nyenyak.. S-sebaiknya Anda dan Mrs Kim segera tidur karena hari mulai pagi.." susah payah Luhan menjawab. Kedua mata rusanya tak lepas menatap lurus kearah Mr Kim.

"Ya, kau benar. Baiklah.. aku akan tidur. Kau juga beristirahatlah, Luhan" santai Mr Kim berujar, mengira Luhan yang sedikit bergetar tadi karena takut padanya yang memang memiliki tubuh sedikit lebih kekar.

Luhan masih menatap lurus pada Mr Kim.

Jawaban dokter muda itu hanyalah anggukan kepala yang kaku.

 _Karena kini Luhan dapat melihat sendiri, dibelakang kepala Mr Kim.._

 _Sebuah tangan yang ditebas.._

 _Mengeluarkan darah deras, melayang dengan kuku-kuku panjang.._

* * *

 **05 . 00 am..**

Matahari sudah menyinari ujung-ujung langit.

Gradasi warna diatas membuat Luhan terkagum. Ia jelas tidak bisa melihat pemandangan langit seindah ini, mengingat apatermennya di kota tanpa balkon sehingga untuk mengeluarkan kepala dari jendela dan melihat kelangit pun beresiko tinggi cedera berat karena tersambar burung-burung gereja yang terbang cepat dipagi hari.

Melihat ujung langit juga sulit karena gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang di kota, lampu yang baru dipadamkan pukul 7 pagi. Semuanya mengganggu cahaya indah matahari pagi.

"Bagaimana cara mengatakan keadaan Kai pada Mr dan Mrs Kim?" kedua tangan Luhan mengancingkan jas putih kerjanya ketika angin musim dingin sisa-sisa badai semalam berhembus padanya.

Tidak apa-apa. Sedari tadi malam ia sudah diberi pemandangan-pemandangan horror mengerikan. Bukan sembrono lagi baginya untuk keluar rumah mendiang Madam Kim sendirian, untuk sekedar mengambil jaket dan tas ranselnya.

Dibukanya kunci pengaman mobil dan pintu kemudi otomatis terbuka. Luhan sendirian di sini.

Karena ia sudah dewasa. Setakut apapun ia pada hantu, harusnya ia..

"Oh God! Ada mata busuk itu lagi di dashboard mobilku.. bagaimana itu bisa masuk.. tolong selamatkan aku Tuhan.." berusaha Luhan tidak menatap mata busuk yang bergerak mengamati gerak-geriknya mengambil ini dan itu di dalam mobilnya. Sesekali Luhan memohon pada Tuhan.

Segera Luhan keluar setelah semuanya ia masukkan kedalam ransel.

Sedikit bernafas lega karena tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya sampai detik ini. Luhan memakai ranselnya dan hendak menutup pintu mobil.

 **BLAM! CCCRRRAAATTT!**

"AAAAA! BYUN BAEKHYUN! MATA BUSUK ITU TERGENCET PINTU MOBIL!" kedua kaki Luhan berlari kesetanan menuju pintu utama rumah mendiang Madam Kim ketika melihat jelas cairan kuning kental berbau busuk muncrat mengotori body mobil hitamnya ketika ia menutup pintu tadi.

Nafas Luhan terengah setelah berhasil duduk disamping Baekhyun.

Ia bahkan kelepasan sampai menggembok pintu utama saking takutnya tadi.

"Baek, aku tidak memiliki masalah sama sekali dengan rumah ini. Melihat mendiang Madam Kim saja belum pernah.. hah.. kenapa aku harus _diperlihatkan_ juga? Lama-lama aku bisa kembali pingsan.." digeletakkan tubuh lemasnya disamping Baekhyun yang masih diam.

"Itu karena kau sama sepertiku. Kau.. juga mencintai _miliknya.._ " semua perkataan Baekhyun benar adanya.

Terlihat jelas dari semua keadaan yang dialami mereka. Dan kemungkinan besar, kejadian serupa akan dialami oleh pasutri Kim yang terlelap di kamar utama.

 _Kamar.._

 _Mendiang Madam Kim._

* * *

 **06 . 22 am..**

Luhan barusaja keluar dari dapur untuk membawa beberapa piring berisi hidangan makan pagi.

Ia terbiasa membuat pie blueberry untuk paginya.

Jadi hanya itu yang ia bisa saat ini, meski kali ini agak sedikit gosong di bawahnya. Ia biasa memakai microwave. Tapi di rumah mendiang Madam Kim ini hanya ada oven tua yang memiliki temperatur lebih panas di bagian bawah.

Baekhyun juga barusaja selesai mengepel lantai.

Setelah semua hidangan disajikan di ruang tamu, Luhan menghampiri Adken.

"Bagaimana? Kita tengok keadaan Kai dulu?" sedikit ragu Luhan bertanya.

"Semalam Charless Brisshen tidak keluar dari kamar. Ada kemungkinan dia masih disana" dugaan Baekhyun tidak diiringi oleh ketakutan seperti semalam. Tapi kedua binnernya terlihat sendu.

"Baiklah kita ke kamarmu sekarang" lebih dulu Luhan menghampiri kamar tamu, kamar Baekhyun dimana tubuh pemuda Kim itu terbaring.

Disusul Beval yang berjalan gontai.

 **Ckleeeekk...**

Lambat Luhan membuka pintu. Hanya sebelah matanya yang melirik mengarahkan visinya keberbagai penjuru ruangan melalui celah kecil pintu yang ia buka.

Ia masih sayang nyawa untuk sekedar menjulurkan kepalanya lalu Charless Brisshen akan menebas lehernya sehingga kepalanya menggelinding bebas dengan gaya freestyle plus efek air terjun darah mengucur dari venanya.

"Kau lama" tanpa pikir panjang, Beval masuk lebih dahulu dengan membuka lebar pintu. Meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri bak kambing dungu di bingkai pintu.

"Kai?" pelan Baekhyun meletakkan sebelah telapak tangannya, mengusap helai poni rambut merah muda Kai yang lembut.

"Euh? Sudah pagi ya hyung?" suara lembut Kai membuat Luhan segera menghampiri ranjang dimana tubuh polos itu berbaring.

"Kai? Kau hidup?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Luhan dihadiahi pelototan tajam dari Baekhyun.

"Nugu?" bibir penuh Kai berujar lirih sembari mata mengantuknya menatap penuh tanya pada Adken yang tersenyum tipis.

"Dia-"

"Oh iya. Aku bukan dokter yang mengurus check up di ruang inapmu, wajar kau tidak mengenalku. Aku dokter bedahmu, perkenalkan, namaku Luhan" tangan kanan Luhan terjulur untuk menjabat tangan pemuda manis yang sempat menjadi pasiennya.

"Ah, Kim Kai imnida. Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku, dokter Lu" disambutnya uluran tangan Luhan dan mereka berjabatan.

"Apa kau lapar, manis?" setelah menarik paksa tangan Luhan yang terlalu lama menggenggam tangan Kai, Baekhyun segera mencubit gemas pipi gemil Kai.

Wajah pemuda belia Kim itu sangat manis ketika bangun tidur seperti sekarang.

"Ya hyung.. aku lapaarr sekali.." kedua mata Kai menatap bak puppy. Luhan yang melihatnya sedikit merona. Berpikir keras bagaimana bisa anak berusia 15 tahun didepannya itu sangat manis?

"Luhan sudah membuatkan pie blueberry. Segeralah mandi, sebelum pienya mendingin" kembali Baekhyun mengusak rambut halus Kai.

 _Dibawah ranjang, tubuh lelaki dengan topi fedora menatap kosong keatas.._

 _Beberapa bunga mawar terlihat layu.._

 _Air mata darah mengalir dari ujung mata tajamnya.._

"Aku akan segera menyusul, hyung" dengan senyuman manis Kai melambaikan tangannya pada kedua lelaki dewasa yang beranjak dari sisinya.

Keduanya kemudian meninggalkan Kai untuk membersihkan dapur.

Beberapa saat hening melingkupi ruangan itu.

Kai sendiri berusaha untuk tetap tenang meski jari-jari kakinya memutih ketakutan.

Beberapa tetes darah mengotori betis kaki jenjangnya.

 **Tes- Tes—Tes—**

"H-hyung? B-bisakah kau tidak menakutiku..?" suara Kai bergetar ketika tetes darah dari atas langit-langit kamar semakin deras.

Jelas Kai tidak berani mendongak.

Tubuhnya terasa kaku, seakan kalau ia nekat lari keluar kamar, ia tidak akan selamat.

 **Pluks..**

Sebuah kelopak mawar merah tua jatuh di pangkuan Kai. Wangi mawar seketika menyebar di ruangan itu. Entah mengapa perasaan Kai menjadi lega.

" _Apakah tidurmu nyenyak, istriku?"_ sebuah suara berat dari belakang membuat perasaan Kai semakin menghangat.

Ia tidak tahu, pertanyaan sederhana itu bahkan terasa seperti perhatian penuh sayang padanya.

"I-iya hyung.. a-aku.." air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dari kedua mata Kai.

" _Belum saatnya kau mati, aku akan melindungimu.."_ suara namja itu semakin membuat air mata Kai mengalir deras. Ia merasa begitu dicintai oleh sosok itu. Terlebih ketika ia merasakan tubuh tegap dingin menyentuh belakang tubuhnya, dan kedua lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya. Memeluknya erat dari belakang dan penuh rasa ingin memiliki.

"Terimakasih.." bibir merah Kai bergumam sebelum ia berbalik dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang yang terbalut kemeja hitam itu.

" _Ingat.. aku suamimu.. kau milikku, sayang.."_ sebuah kecupan mendarat di pelipis Kai. Dingin.

Begitu juga ketika pelukan erat itu terlepas ketika kedua tangan itu beranjak, menyerka anak sungai air mata di pipi gemil Kai.

Kai bisa melihat ketika kedua tangan pucat itu lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, dan dengan garis-garis nadi biru yang mencuat mengerikan, serta kuku-kuku hitam panjang yang tajam.. hanya berjarak satu senti dari kedua binnernya. Mampu dengan cepat kuku itu mencongkel kedua bola matanya. Kapanpun sosok itu mau.

"Suamiku.." ucap Kai bersamaan kedua mata indahnya terpejam ketika merasakan bibir dingin itu mengecup bibir hangatnya yang merah segar.

" _Setialah padaku.. istriku.._ " setelah kecupan ringan itu selesai, kembali Kai merasakan dekapan erat dan aroma mawar merah yang semerbak disekitarnya.

Beberapa kelopak mawar berjatuhan di ranjang itu ketika Kai meremat bahu lebar itu perlahan. Beberapanya tidak lagi merah segar. Melainkan sedikit hitam layu.

Kedua tangan Kai semakin kuat meremat kemeja hitam pada bahu lebar sosok dingin itu. Kedua mata sayu Kai perlahan terbuka.

Ia merasa kalau semua ini semakin janggal. Terlebih perasaan sayang berlebih yang muncul di hatinya..

Dan perhatian yang tersirat diberikan lelaki bertopi fedora yang kini memeluknya posesif.

Seakan semuanya akan segera berakhir..

Seakan..

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.. aku.. mencintaimu.." dengan segala keberaniannya Kai mendongak, menarik tengkuk dingin lelaki pucat dihadapannya, dan mencium bibir tipis itu lebih dahulu.

* * *

 **07\. 33 am..**

Kai barusaja selesai mandi.

Tubuhnya bersih dengan handuk kecil mengalung di lehernya.

Ia berjalan riang keluar dari kamar dengan kaos hitam dan celana jean pendek selututnya. Rambut merah mudanya yang sedikit basah itu malah membuatnya semakin manis.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara gelak tawa dan bincang-bincang seru di ruang tamu. Kai pikir ada teman Baekhyun hyung yang berkunjung, atau tetangga yang datang.

Tapi semakin dekat, Kai merasa familiar dengan suara itu.

Dua suara berbeda. Lelaki dan wanita.

Membuatnya semakin cepat melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang tamu.

Dan benar saja..

"Dad? Mom?" suara Kai membeo dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap dua pasutri yang sedang berbicara asik dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Keempat orang yang sedaritadi berada diruang tamupun menengok kearah Kai.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi? Kemarilah" suara tenang Baekhyun mampu menina bobokan hati pemuda Kim yang meluap-luap bahagia bergetar ingin menangis rindu bertemu kedua orang tuanya.

Begitupula dengan kedua pasutri yang kini diam di tempat duduk masing-masing. Menatap putra semata wayang mereka yang ada didepan mereka.

Kai mengangguk dan duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Kai?" Mr Siwon lah yang pertama kali memanggil nama anaknya.

"Ne, Dad?" air mata Kai akhirnya lolos juga.

Baekhyun segera mengusap pundak mungil Kai. Ia tahu betapa rindunya anak itu selama beberapa hari disini dan melalui berbagai kejadian mengerikan tanpa adanya orang tua disisinya.

"Kau.. baik-baik saja? Aku dan ibumu mencemaskanmu.." suara Siwon sedikit bergetar. Kedua matanya memerah menahan tangis. Sedangkan Mrs Kim Heechul sudah berlinang air mata disampingnya.

"Nak, kemarilah, Mommy sangat merindukanmu" sesenggukan Heechul merentangkan kedua tangannya dan pemuda belia Kim itu segera menghambur dalam pelukan hangat ibunya.

"Neomu bogoshipo.. Mom, Dad" suara tangis Kai teredam pelukan kedua orang tuanya.

Beval dan Luhan memandang dengan sorot mata lembut pada keluarga bahagia didepan mereka. Keduanya jadi merindukan keluarga mereka yang berada dikota.

"Jadi, bagaimana David?" kedua mata Luhan melirik pada Baekhyun yang menyesap susu hangatnya. Mereka memilih untuk bicara berbisik.

Baekhyun tahu, Luhan hendak meminta sarannya apakah sebaiknya ia membicarakan keadaan mati suri Kai semalam atau tidak.

Mereka tidak mau merusak momen keluarga Kim yang berpisah jauh kini bisa berkumpul didepan mereka.

"Hm.. kurasa tidak perlu dibicarakan" diletakkannya kembali gelas susunya yang sudah kandas setengahnya.

"Kupikir juga begitu. Kurasa sudah tenang untuk saat ini" kedua tangan Luhan mengambil gelasnya dan meminum susu didalamnya.

"Ya. Charless Brisshen akan menghilang, cepat atau lambat" kedua mata Baekhyun menyorot pada lorong samping ruang tamu. Dipojokan sana, tubuh tinggi tegap, berbalut kemeja dan jas hitam, bertopi fedora, tenang menatap diam kearah kelimanya.

"Kita anggap keadaan mati suri Kai sebagai mimpi di siang bolong semata" lanjut Beval sembari mengedipkan kedua matanya yang perih terus memandang sosok berkulit putih tinggi yang berpakaian serba hitam itu.

Dan saat ia selesai berkedip, sosok itu hilang. Raib diambil detik waktu.

* * *

 **09 . 30 am..**

Hari ini terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi Jongin.

Bangun tidur paginya disambut oleh Baekhyun hyung sekaligus dokter yang menyelamatkan nyawanya di rumah sakit kala itu.

Ditambah kehadiran kedua orang tuanya yang sedang sibuk memasak hidangan besar pagi ini. Beberapa kantung plastik besar terlihat berjajar memenuhi meja makan satu-satunya di dapur.

Mereka sempat berbelanja cukup banyak bahan makanan, saat menunggu badai malam itu sedikir reda.

Pasangan suami istri itu kini terlihat sangat kompak memasak.

Kai dapat dikatakan sedikit iri, bagaimana bisa kedua orang tuanya itu bisa sangat handal memasak, sedangkan dirinya memasak air saja sulit.

Dua mata bulatnya melihat dari celah pintu dapur yang sedikit terbuka, kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat sibuk membuat hidangan utama setelah selesai membuat hidangan pembuka. Ayahnya sesekali menggoda ibunya, dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari bibir sang ibu.

Melihat keromantisan itu, Kai membatalkan niatnya untuk memasuki dapur dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya, mengucapkan salam selamat pagi.

Kai menyayangkan jika ia masuk ke dapur dan membuat moment romantis kedua orangtuanya terusik. Sesekali, Kai ingin kedua orang tuanya tidak perlu memikirkan dirinya sebagai anak.

Bagaimanapun juga, kedua orang tuanya akan bersikap dewasa ketika melihatnya. Mereka akan memperlihatkan sikap mereka sebagai ayah dan ibu yang menyayanginya, seolah dimata mereka, hanya ada dirinya untuk disayangi.

Mereka terlalu giat bekerja hingga pulang larut malam demi dirinya. Kapan mereka memikirkan kehidupan mereka? Cinta mereka sebagai pasangan? Kapan terakhir kali mereka berkencan setelah dirinya lahir? Kapan mereka terakhir kali berciuman mesra dan berkata cinta tanpa takut Kai akan mendengar atau melihat? Kapan mereka berbulan madu bulan ini? Sepertinya mereka tidak lagi mementingkan itu semua. Mereka benar-benar mementingkan dirinya sebagai buah hati mereka.

Pemuda Kim itu merasa, ia telah dilahirkan di tengah-tengah keluarga yang sangat sempurna. Ia selalu bersyukur pada Tuhan untuk satu hal ini.

"Kai?" suara lelaki dibelakang pemuda Kim itu hampir saja membuatnya memekik.

Segera Kai memutar tubuhnya kebelakang dan mendapati hyung tampan berrambut ungunya itu tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Hyung kenapa tinggi sekali? Aku jadi paling pendek sekarang.." Kai menggerutu sembari bergelayut manja pada lengan Beval.

"Itu karena kau baru 15 tahun. Wajar anak 15 tahun sependek kau. Kalau kau sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun, kau akan setinggi aku" jemari lentik Baekhyun mengacak surai merah muda Kai yang sedikit mulai panjang. Beberapa hampir menutupi kelopak mata sendu indahnya.

"Hyung mau kemana?" kedua mata sayu Kai mengamati dandanan Baekhyun yang biasa, tetapi lelaki tampan bak boneka barbie itu kini memakai celana selutut, jaket hitam dan topi.

"Mengantar Dokter Xi pulang" kembali diusaknya rambut Kai. Ia paling tidak kuasa kalau Kai sudah menatap polos seperti itu. Pemuda Kim itu sangat menggemaskan.

Dilangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju pintu utama. Niat awalnya ia kebelakang karena ingin menengok keadaan Kai yang katanya ingin ke dapur. Hanya itu saja. Beval sedikit was-was jika kejadian yang sama terulang kembali.

"Sampai ke kota? Itu lama sekali hyung" diluar dugaan, ternyata Kai menyusul langkahnya dan kini beriringan.

"Tentusaja tidak, manis. Aku hanya mengantarnya sampai depan. Dia kan bawa mobil sendiri semalam" keduanya berhenti setelah sampai di ruang tamu.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bawa mobil sendiri? Kenapa aku tidak dengar?" bibir penuh merah itu bergumam. Sedang Beval berusaha diam saja. Berharap Kai tidak bertanya apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Yo. Aku sudah selesai berkemas" terlihat Luhan duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tamu. Ia masih berpakaian sama seperti semalam, tetapi wajahnya sudah lebih fresh terutama wangi tubuhnya. Ia menumpang mandi dirumah ini rupanya.

"Baiklah. Kuantar kau sampai mobilmu" Beval mengangkat kardus milik Luhan. Sedangkan sang pemilik berjalan santai bak bos. Hanya membawa jas dokter dan jaketnya.

Kai tidak ikut keluar menapak pada salju putih dengan sepatu boot kuningnya. Ia hanya berdiri diambang pintu utama, mengamati hyung tampannya dari jauh. Ia masih kedinginan. Sedikit heran karena ujung kakinya terasa kebas sejak bangun tidur tadi.

Ia hanya tidak tahu saja, jika itu adalah sebagian kecil efek dari kematiannya semalam.

* * *

 **10 . 21 am..**

"Hyung.." akhirnya suara lembut Kai memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara keduanya.

"Apa?" kedua tangan Adken masih memegangi papan pendorong khusus pembersih salju yang tadi ia dapatkan di bagian samping luar rumah. Altar depan rumah sudah setengahnya bersih dari tumpukan tebal salju putih, jadi Kai bisa berjalan-jalan tanpa takut terpeleset.

"Kenapa Luhan hyung pulang sebelum makan pagi? Apakah disini itu bukan termasuk sikap tidak sopan? Kalau di Korea, tidak pamit pada orang tua dan tidak makan sebelum pergi itu termasuk tidak sopan" rambut halus Kai bergerak bersamaan dengan gelengan pelan kepalanya.

"Haha, dia memang tidak sopan sejak di universitas" jawaban Baekhyun tidak menuntaskan penasaran Kai. Terlihat dari ekspresi mencebik yang tergambar di wajah pemuda tan berumur 15 tahun itu.

"Tapi bukan itu kok. Rumah sakit besar tempat kau sempat menginap itu barusaja menelfonnya. Ada cukup banyak pasien yang harus ditanganinya hari ini. Kalau tidak sempat, mungkin dia tidak pulang dan langsung ke rumah sakit" segera Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Beval? Dimana Dokter Luhan?" lelaki cantik berusia 36 tahun itu berada diambang pintu. Ditangannya terdapat selimut tebal berwarna biru dengan beberapa gambar beruang coklat.

"Dia sepertinya langsung ke rumah sakit. Ia mendapat panggilan praktik operasi tadi" dijawab dengan sopan dan didorongnya lembut pundak Kai.

Kai hanya menurut, berjalan menuju ibunya.

Benar saja, Mrs. Kim segera membungkus tubuh mungil Kai dengan selimut tebal bermotif beruang itu.

"Untukku, Mom?" Kai mendongak. Ia tampak mungil dalam balutan selimut tebal. Selimut itu terlihat baru. Mrs. Kim seperti membelikan khusus untuk Kai.

"Iya, lain kali kalau keluar pakailah jaket" ibu itu menggiring tubuh Kai kedalam dekapan hangatnya, lalu mengajak Beval ikut serta menuju ruang tamu.

Disana, Mr. Kim sudah menunggu bersama beragam hidangan lezat yang tertata rapih diatas meja.

Sarapan pagi kali ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Meskipun keluarga Kai termasuk keluarga konglomerat yang kaya raya, tetapi bukan berarti mereka kolot. Beval awalnya tercengang, mereka bisa bergurau dan bercerita selama makan berlangsung, keluarga ini sungguh sederhana dan harmonis.

"Adken, bagaimana kuliahmu?" Mr. Kim bertanya dengan senyum tipisnya. Melihat itu, Baekhyun jadi teringat dengan ayahnya.

"Lancar, sebentar lagi saya ikut praktikum lapangan sebulan" bibir Baekhyun tersenyum ketika Mrs. Kim menaruhkan lauk lagi di piringnya.

"Kau harus makan banyak, sebulan itu lama loh.." Mrs. Kim mengusap pundaknya lembut. Kalau sudah begini, ia jadi benar-benar merindukan kedua orang tuanya di kota.

"Hyung akan pergi sebulan? Hyung tidak kasihan padaku?!" rengekan Kai membuat sebelah alis Baekhyun naik.

"Hm? Bukankah kau juga akan pulang bersama kedua orang tuamu?" diusaknya rambut peach Kai yang halus itu.

"Tidak, hyung. Daddy dan Mommy akan ke Delhi, ke Washington, lalu ke Darwin untuk bisnis. Mereka tidak mungkin membawaku. Karena aku jetlag untuk perjalanan jauh dan berpindah-pindah cepat seperti itu" anak Kim itu semakin cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Adken.

"Benar apa kata Kai, kami tidak tega membawanya berpindah-pindah negara setiap harinya. Ia masih kecil dan butuh banyak istirahat untuk tumbuh kembangnya. Untuk sementara waktu, Kai akan tinggal disini" Mr. Kim memeluk anaknya, ia merasa bangga, Kai mau mengerti akan keadaan keduanya.

"Bukankah terlalu berbahaya? Saya jelas tidak bisa kemari selama sebulan karena praktikum di salah satu rumah sakit di pusat kota. Apa tidak sebaiknya Kai mendapat tiket penerbangan kembali ke Korea? Terlebih ia sudah beberapa bulan tidak masuk sekolah.." diliriknya anak Kim yang kini kian cemberut setelah ia mengungkit soal sekolah.

Oh, ayolah.. anak seumuran Kai itu sedang dalam masa malas-malasnya sekolah. Bosan sekolah. Mereka belum tahu betapa pentingnya sekolah dan ilmu yang akan didapatkan.

"Kai biasa ikut homeschooling sejak kecil sampai junior high school. Kami berusaha memasukkannya ke formal school beberapa tahun ini, dan kurasa.. Anakku yang manis ini memang belum terbiasa? Manja.." Mrs. Kim mencubit pipi gemil Kai. Anak itu makin manis setelah menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mom, bisakah aku lebih lama disini? Aku tidak mau di Korea. Sepi. Sekolah juga membosankan. Disini aku mulai terbiasa, aku akan tetap menunggu Baekhyun hyung meski berbulan-bulan lamanya.. boleh kan, Mom?" Kai merengek manja memohon pada ibunya.

"Tapi tinggal disini cukup sepi dan berbahaya, Nak. Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di mansion kita yang ada di Paris? Disana ada beberapa maid dan tangan kanan ayah yang bisa menjagamu 24 jam" Siwon menepuk pundak anak semata wayangnya.

"Tapi Dad.." kedua mata pemuda Kim itu memelas layaknya puppy.

"Benar kata ayahmu, Kai. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu atau sekedar menengok, karena aku pasti dapat jadwal jaga cukup sering. Mengingat rumah sakit pusat sangatlah besar" jemari tangan Baekhyun menyodorkan garpunya yang terdapat irisan daging panggang empuk pada Kai. Anak manis itu segera membuka mulutnya dan melahap daging suapan itu.

Membuatnya tidak bicara selama mengunyah. Mr. Dan Mrs. Kim tersenyum melihat Kai yang terjebak. Ia jadi tidak bisa merengek lagi selama mulutnya penuh.

"Apa ada yang punya ide lain?" Mr. Kim memandang Beval dan istrinya. Sedangkan Kai sibuk meminum susu coklat kesukaannya setelah haus akibat mengunyah daging cukup besar tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau rumah ini disewakan?" usul Mrs. Kim ternyata mendapat tatapan tidak percaya pada ketiga yang lain.

"Hei, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Apa aku salah? Hehe" Kim Heechul tersenyum polos berusaha mengurangi kecanggungan dan tatapan aneh padanya itu.

* * *

 **12 . 34 pm..**

Kai memakai pakaian bahan rajutan wol hangat berwarna merah muda yang serasi dengan rambutnya dan celana jean putihnya. Beannie hitam dikepalanya membuatnya semakin manis. Ia berdiri di gerbang pintu masuk bandara internasional di Portugal.

Barusaja lima menit yang lalu, pesawat yang mengantar kedua orang tuanya take off dari tanah yang berhadapan langsung dengan Lautan Atlantik ini.

Disampingnya, Baekhyun masih berdiri diam. Mengamati beragam ekspresi yang mungkin saja tercipta di wajah pemuda belia Kim itu.

Apakah Kai sudah biasa? Orang tuanya pulang malam, baru bertemu paginya dan siangnya sudah pergi lagi.

"Hyung, jangan tatap aku seperti itu.. aku kan anak mandiri" bibir Kai mengulas senyum tipis yang manis saat ia memergoki Baekhyun menatapnya intens.

"Eo? Why? Siapa yang menatapmu? Percaya diri sekali.. lagipula, mandiri apanya? Bukankah kau anak yang sangat manja padaku?" jemari lentik Baekhyun menjahili tubuh Kai. Memberikan beberapa gelitikan yang membuat anak tan manis itu tergelak dan berakhir mereka kejar-kejaran menuju parkiran bandara dimana mobil Baekhyun terparkir.

Keempatnya sempat mengembalikan mobil yang dikendarai Mr dan Mrs Kim kembali ke tempat penyewaan mobil, barulah Mr dan Mrs Kim diantar Adken ke bandara, bersama Kai yang terlihat senang dududk di kursi sisinya.

Anak itu baru pertama kalinya melihat bandara internasional negara ini.

Kini mobil Beval terasa sepi. Tidak tahu, mereka hanya berdua dan terasa canggung.

"Hyung.."

"Kai.."

Mereka memanggil bersamaan. Membuat keduanya saling bertatapan.

 **Pluks..**

Beannie hitam pada kepala Kai jatuh begitu saja, membuat rambut peach Kai sedikit berantakan tapi indah.

Sejenak terjebak keduanya diantara binner indah yang saling menghipnotis.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun semakin mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati Kai. Kedua mata tajamnya meredup melihat tepat pada bibir merah Kai yang terlihat lembut dan segar.

"H-hyung.." kurang satu kilan lagi, tapi Kai segera memegang bahu kokok Baekhyun. Berusaha menahannya. Deru nafas lelaki matang itu benar-benar terdengar berat.

Kai bahkan merasakan panas disekelilingnya padahal udara diluar sangat dingin dan bersalju, terlebih, pemanas mobil ini belum dinyalakan sejak mereka menghantar ibu dan ayahnya sampai ke dalam bandara, bahkan menunggui hingga pesawat itu pergi.

"Kai.." suara Baekhyun menjadi serak. Ia penjarakan tubuh mungil Kai dalam kurungan kedua lengannya. Kai semakin mundur dan berakhir menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi dalam pintu masuk.

Tubuh Adken semakin panas, ia merasa semakin ingin menyentuh pemuda bersurai merah bunga sakura dalam kungkungannya itu.

"Adken hyung.." lirih suara Kai ketika hidung Beval mulai menyentuh leher jenjangnya. Hidung mancung Baekhyun bergerak perlahan, mengendus aroma bunga mawar merah yang ada pada tubuh Kai. Sesaat kemudian, Baekhyun merasakan sekitarnya menjadi sangat dingin. Hidungnya yang menyentuh leher jenjang Kai kini serasa menyentuh dinginnya dinding es.

Kedua mata tajam Beval akhirnya mau tidak mau membuka setelah merasakan keganjilan tersebut.

Begitu terkejut Baekhyun melihat leher dihadapannya menjadi putih pias dengan beberapa pembuluh hitam darah membusuk. Aroma mawar merah semakin menyengat menusuk indra penciumannya.

Baekhyun segera mengambil jarak cukup jauh dan tercengang melihat sosok didepannya kini bukan lagi Kai.

Melainkan seorang lelaki berkulit putih, tatapan tajam, bibir tipis, pakaian serba hitam, dan rambut cepak yang ditutupi oleh sebuah topi fedora.

" _Kau telah lancang menyentuh istriku.."_ suara berat lelaki itu tak sempat dicerna seutuhnya oleh Adken yang diliputi takut dan kaget secara bersamaan.

"K-kau.. Charless Brisshen.. kau harusnya sudah mati sejak kehilanganmu!" teriakan Adken tidak membuat Charless merubah ekspresinya sedikitpun.

" _Ya.. aku sudah lama mati.. demi keabadian.. demi menemui istriku.."_ pembuluh darah hitam pada tubuh Charles semakin menonjol dan terlihat mengerikan ketika nampak pada wajah tampannya.

"K-kau iblis! Pergilah!" Baekhyun mengusir tapi dirinya sendiri juga hendak kabur keluar dari mobil. Atmosfer dalam mobil telah membuatnya menggigil. Ia seperti diceburkan kedalam kolam es.

 _Cklek! Cklek! Cklek! Cklek!_

Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara pintu mobilnya yang terkunci semuanya secara tiba-tiba.

"God! Aku akan mati disini! Someoene just help me!" kedua tangan Baekhyun berusaha tetap membuka dan sesekali memukul kencang kaca pintu, entah berusaha memecahnya atau memberikan pertanda pada setiap orang yang lalu-lalang di parkiran airport ini untuk mendekat dan membantunya.

Nihil.

Adken memutar kepalanya kebelakang, mendapati lelaki dingin itu masih duduk tenang menatapnya tajam.

Ini gila. Ia dihadapkan oleh seseorang yang telah mati dalam satu ruang mobil yang sama. Tidak ada satu orangpun di dunia ini yang ingin dekat dengan mayat hidup atau segala jenis penampakannya dalam jarak seminim ini dengan aura membunuh yang dingin membekukan jemari kaki dan tangannya.

" _Kuperingati kau sekali lagi.. jangan sentuh Kai.."_ bibir tipis Charless Brisshen bergerak menyuarakan kalimat yang terasa seperti ancaman dan perintah mutlak.

"Tidak ada makhluk tak bernyawa yang bisa memiliki makhluk hidup! Park Chany-" dengan segala kekuatannya Baekhyun berusaha menyangkal keadaan mengerikan ini. Ia berharap ia segera tersadar dan menemukan Kai kembali duduk di sisinya.

 **BRUGGGHHH!**

"Aaaaarrrrggghh!" sebuah pukulan amat keras menimpa ubun-ubun Baekhyun layaknya dijatuhi seratus kilo. Kepalanya serasa pecah.

Lamat-lamat kedua mata Baekhyun yang terpejam menahan sakit itu terbuka. Semua yang sebelumnya buram kini semakin menjadi jernih.

Diedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai penjuru ruangan sempit ini. Ah.. ia masih berada di dalam mobil.

Sejauh mata memandang, ia hanya dapat melihat langit-langit mobilnya dan sepasang kaki yang familiar baginya.

Diliriknya tubuh itu. Sepatu hitam, celana jeans pendek selutut, jaket hitam.. dan pandangan Baekhyun semakin naik untuk melihat siapa sosok itu.

 _DEG!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" suara teriakan Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdengar. Begitu memekakkan bagi siapapun yang mendengar.

Kedua matanya melotot melihat tubuh yang sedari tadi dilihatnya.

Tubuh itu utuh, tetapi lehernya dipenggal begitu rapih, dengan kepala yang menggelinding entah kemana.

"God.. sakit.." rintihan Baekhyun sedikit hilang. Ia merasa udara yang ia hirup langsung keluar begitusaja, membuat pita suaranya sedikit sengau.

Baekhyun merasakan rasa sakit yang diderita tubuh itu. Sangat sakit.

 _Karena.._

 _Tubuh itu adalah tubuh dari seorang Byun Baekhyun._

 _Tubuhnya sendiri._

 _Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari, kalau kini ia berada di kolong bawah dashboard mobil, melihat hanya dengan kepalanya yang menggelinding._

* * *

 **-TBC-**

 **Eat This Rose**

* * *

BocahLanang Fanfict..

Thanks for all review in ch 8:

 **Xinger XII,** **Athiyyah417, Oxe, roliepolie124, Vianna Cho, ParkDyobi, ariska, saya sayya, elidamia98, ismi. ryeosomnia, Ziyuu Exol988, egggyolk, kaikasoo8812, najmarsy9488, chanta614, Cho Hunjo, kaila, zyjizhang, wijayanti628, oxehun, liaoktaviani. joaseo, Dodomppa, ulfah. Cuttybeams, My Love Double B, iqlimaputrih, tokisaki, ohkim9488, Lkimkaaaaaa, NisrinaHunKai99, pinkupinkujjanggu, cute, novisaputri09, apple27**

.

.

.

 **Readers:** BocahLanang! Kenapa sih kok FF ini serasa lambat banget jalannya? Padahal ide pokok ceritanya cuma 53 baris.. kok sampe sembilan chapter blom selesai? Dan ini Sehunnya dimana?

 **BocahLanang:** ehem.. hehe.. iya-ya? Padahal Cuma 53 baris.. kok bisa ya? Padahal inti ceritanya baru mau mulai.

 **Readers:** itu ortunya Kai kok langsung pulang? Gimana nih? Jahat banget gak ada momment ortu anak?

 **BocahLanang:** itu untuk mempersingkat cerita. Bagaimnapun juga, di ch ini BocahLanang berusaha bikin sepadet mungkin: Luhan pulang, Ortu Pulang, Baekhyun Diancam Charless, dan Pamitan Baekhyun. Pokoknya di CH kedepan, Baekhyun sama Luhan kayaknya udah mulai jarang keluar deh.. tinggal HunKai sama ChanKainya.

 **Readers:** Woy! Woy! Ini Krisnya mana?! Masa' dia cuma dikasih peran sms Baekhyun doang?! *protes

 **BocahLanang:** Kris bakal dateng kok.. tnang aja, ehehehe

.

.

.

So.. Jangan lupa review ya all, biar BocahLanang bisa tahu harus munculin sudut pandang dan ngejelasin semua pertanyaan yang ada di otak benak pikiran para readers HunKai shipper sekalian yang udah masuk FAMILY... apalagi genus dan spesies gue.. hehe

Gomawo ^^

Salam HunKai Shipper!


	11. Enough

New FanFiction

* * *

©BocahLanang

Bagi yang ingin berteman dengan BocahLanang, silakan add FB:

 _ **BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

Thanks sudah mau berteman dengan BocahLanang! Yey!

Di akun itu biasanya BocahLanang posting summary ato draft FF baru

* * *

..

.

HunKai Fanfiction

 **Warn!:**

boyslove│mystic│horror│reallife│rateM│ghost│supranatural

 **MainPair:**

Sehun (seme) X Kai (uke)

 **OtherPair:**

Baekhyun (seme) X Kai (uke)

Chanyeol (seme) X Kai (uke)

 **Other Cast:**

Baekhyun

Kris

Luhan

Chanyeol

* * *

Based on Real Life..

.

.

.

* * *

 **Eat-this-Rose**

* * *

FlashPlot:

 _ **Viana de Castelo-Portugal**_

 _..._

 _Bertegur sapa pada tetangga yang ramah_

 _Jarak antar rumah sangat berjauhan._

 _Masih bertanya mengapa neneknya memilih pindah_

 _Dari Seoul-Korea ke daerah terpencil di Portugal._

 _..._

 _Seiring berlalunya hari,_

 _Mulai disadari bahwa sebenarnya_

 _Semua orang menjauhinya._

 _Takut._

 _..._

* * *

 **10** **_** **Enough** **..**

* * *

 **02 . 21 pm..**

Dentuman-dentuman memekak pendengaran.

Doktor David tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Semua indera perasanya mati.

Beberapa kali ia berusaha menarik nafas, tetapi hanya sesak yang ia rasakan.

Lambat laun didengarnya suara puluhan orang bergemeremang memekik dan ada pula yang menangis, meraung, merintih.

Seperti berada dalam neraka dimana semua yang berdosa dihukum.

Tapi yang tertangkap kedua mata David hanya gelap kelam tanpa sinar sama sekali.

Bunyi decit-decit lantai seperti digores amat dalam oleh benda tajam. Bayangan imajinasi mahasiswa kedokteran itu menggambarkan sosok lelaki bertopi fedora dengan setelan jas hitam, tubuh putih pucat, membungkuk dengan tangan dan kuku panjang tajam.

Kuku tajam yang menggores dalam pada setiap ubin-ubin lantai.

Decitan memekakkan telinga, bersamaan dengan udara dingin menghempas pada wajahnya. Samar-samar ia melihat tubuhnya kembali.

Diam kaku berdiri diseberangnya tanpa kepala.

Tangan panjang dengan kuku tajam itu mengangkat onggokan kepala David yang terpenggal.

Diayunkan dengan bebas pada udara dingin yang kosong. Gelap.

Lalu, mudah bagi sosok pucat itu melayangkan tubuh tanpa kepala milik David untuk duduk pada sebuah kursi jagal penuh paku.

Beberapa paku berkarat mulai menusuk kulit punggung, tangan dan kaki Beval. Darah mengalir deras memberi warna pada kursi kayu yang usang.

Beberapa gagak pemakan bangkai mulai hinggap di kusen-kusen kursi.

Yang lain mulai meminum darah yang menetes disetiap jemari lentik Beval.

" _Aku tahu.. Kau tidur disamping Istriku.. beberapa hari ini.. dan tanganmu itu menyentuh Istriku beberapa kali.."_ suara berat dengan desisan dingin keluar dari bibir pucat lelaki berjas hitam itu. Dibisikkan jelas pada telinga kanan kepala Beval yang dijinjing dengan menjambak rambut ungunya.

* * *

 **03 . 45 pm..**

Jadi seperti inikah hukuman itu?

"Kau hanya ilusi, kau sudah mati.. Charless. Kembalikan aku keduniaku!" Baekhyun yang hanya kepala itu berteriak dalam gelap matanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, seperti kedua matanya dibutakan oleh tetesan lahar neraka.

" _Lalu.. bagaimana bisa kau menyebut ini ilusi.. Byun Baekhyun.."_ kalimat tanya itu terdengar perintah, bersamaan dengan kuku-kuku jari tangan yang panjang itu mulai menyentuh kasar kedua kelopak mata Adken.

"Ja-jangan.. Jangan lakukan itu.." bibir Beval bergetar merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menggores tulang alis dan kulit hidungnya.

Rasa perih mulai menjalar bersamaan dengan darah merah segar mengalir, bagai anak sungai air mata. Air mata darah.

" _Matamu ini juga berdosa.. melihat tubuh istriku.."_ jari telunjuk dengan kuku tajam itu mulai menekan kedalam.

Baekhyun tahu jelas apa maksud lelaki disampingnya kini. Ia memang melucuti pakaian Kai saat Kai pingsan di altar depan. Ia melakukan itu untuk menghangatkan tubuh pemuda Kim tersebut.

"AAAAAARRRRGGHH!" kuku-kuku tajam itu menusuk kedalam rongga mata kanan Beval. Mengeruk kedalam, mencongkel kedua matanya, lalu menarik keluar dengan kasar.

"HENTIKAAANN! AAAAA!" teriakan kesakitan Baekhyun menggema pada gelap disekeliling, seolah berada pada labirin-labirin tanpa akhir. Dimana Baekhyun berada ditengahnya, bersama sosok hantu kejam. Charless Brisshen.

 _ **Pluks..**_

Bulat mata kanan Beval jatuh dengan mudah ke lantai yang dingin.

" _Biar kuambil yang tersisa agar kau patuh.."_ kulit wajah Baekhyun yang dipenuhi darahnya sendiri itu kini gemetar. Gerakan pelan kuku-kuku panjang itu menggores kulit wajahnya.

"Ja-jangan.. jangan butakan aku.." bibir tipis Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan. Memang meski memiliki kedua matapun ia sejak berada di tempat ini tidak bisa melihat jelas. Cahaya yang terenggut darinya mungkin saja bisa dikembalikan.

Tapi kalau sampai matanya dicongkel, dan ujung syaraf pengelihatannya ditarik paksa begini.. sudah tidak ada harapan ia akan dapat melihat lagi seumur hidupnya kelak.

"A-aku akan menjaga jarak.. aku akan berhati-hati.." tekanan ketiga kuku di kelopak mata atasnya berhenti.

Baekhyun merasa terselamatkan meski kenyataannya ia tidak sama sekali dalam kondisi yang lebih baik.

" _Bukan itu jawaban yang ku inginkan.."_ kuku-kuku tajam itu kembali bergerak perlahan masuk kedalam rongga mata kiri Baekhyun. Satu-satunya mata yang tersisa.

Baekhyun kembali panik.

* * *

 **03 . 52 pm..**

"A-aku akan jarang menemuinya setelah ini! Aku akan pergi! Aku tidak akan menyentuh Kai, istrimu!" susah payah Beval berujar. Meski ia harus mengkhianati perasaannya sendiri.

Rasa sesak perlahan menjalar di dadanya. Ia bisa melihat tubuhnya yang berada diseberang sana terlihat sesak bernafas. Merintih kesakitan untuk perasaannya. Cintanya.

Beval teringat cerita dari sang kakek yang diujarkan padanya.

Ini semua hanyalah kisah klasik, tapi memang benar adanya.. orang barat meyakininya. Tidak memandang baik-buruk, miskin-kaya, sehat-sakit, pelacur-pendeta, anak-dewasa, sedarah. Orang barat tetap percaya akan adanya cinta sejati.

Dan Baekhyun menyadari itu sekarang.

 _True Love._

Dulu ia mencibir banyak tetangga dan artis papan atas hollywood yang berganti-ganti pasangan, bercerai layaknya membuang sisa makanan, dan menikah seperti kegiatan rutin. Tak jarang Baekhyun jijik pada teman-teman dan kenalannya yang menikahi wanita atau lelaki yang sudah menjadi janda atau duda.

Baekhyun merasa hal tersebut tidak cocok dengan kepribadiannya, yang kata kakeknya sendiri darah Asia yang menjunjung adab dan kesopanan tinggi mengalir kental pada diri Baekhyun, membuat dirinya tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti itu.

Baekhyun dulu tidak percaya akan kata 'cinta itu buta'.

Cinta yang membuatmu menikahi orang sakit, menikahi saudara sendiri, menikahi orang yang berbeda jauh umurnya, menikahi orang cacat, menikahi orang miskin, menikahi orang gendut, menikahi orang hitam, menikahi orang miskin, menikahi pecandu narkoba, menikahi gelandangan, menikahi pembunuh bayaran, dan menikahi pelacur. Baekhyun merasa itu salah. Ia tidak habis fikir dengan keyakinan 'cinta sejati' yang dipegang teguh orang-orang barat.

Mungkin mereka mendengar kisah para putri dongeng seperti _beauty and the beast, snow white, sleeping beauty, aurora, rapunzel,_ dan kisah-kisah menyebalkan lainnya, sejak mereka kecil. Yang menceritakan cinta sejati tanpa memandang fisik dan keadaan. Yang menurut Baekhyun tidak masuk akal. Sangat.

Tapi kini Baekhyun sadar..

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.. jika kau sudah merasa nyaman, serasi, dan bahagia meluap memenuhi hatimu.. ketika bersamanya.. selamanya ingin disisinya.." bibir tipis Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengucapkan kata-kata kakeknya.

Hanya hati yang bisa menentukan apakah seseorang itu cinta sejatinya. Dan Baekhyun merasakan itu pada seoranga anak kecil.. bernama Kim Kai.

" _Kau mengerti itu.. jadi.. kubiarkan kau hidup.."_ ketiga kuku tajam itu menggores dalam secara vertikal. Memberi tiga garis merah yang terlihat perih dan menyakitkan pada wajah tampan Beval.

"Kau tidak pernah bersama Kai! Kau tidak mencintainya! Aku pikir kau hanya menginginkan tubuhnya!" tak gentar Baekhyun masih menentang makhluk mengerikan yang menjinjing butir kepalanya tinggi-tinggi.

Tubuhnya diseberang sana diam dengan beberapa burung pemakan bangkai yang meminumi darah yang mengalir dari setiap tusukan-tusukan ratusan paku tajam yang menembus tubuhnya pada kursi itu.

" _Aku sudah memiliki semuanya... Aku hanya menginginkan istriku,"_ bibir itu berujar serak mengerikan.

"Berhenti berbohong.. tidak perlu arwahmu menggentayangi seperti ini! Kau sama saja bertarung dengan hukum Tuhan! Aku tahu kau sudah lama mati, Park Chanyeol! Mengambil Kai demi tujuanmu untuk-"

 **BRUAKKKHH!**

Kepalan tangan Brisshen langsung menghantam telak kepala Baekhyun yang dijinjingnya. Sangat keras hingga bunyi hantaman dan remukan beberapa tulang tengkorak Baekhyun menggema mengerikan bagai ombak bergulung-gulung.

" _Kau terlalu banyak bicara.."_ setelah suara lelaki itu mengalun berbisik pada telinga kiri Baekhyun yang mengalir darah dan berdengung nyaring. Lambat-laun satu-satunya mata yang dimiliki Baekhyun semakin samar.

Buram.

Lalu ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Gelap.

* * *

 **04 . 12 pm..**

Kedua tungkai kaki jenjang itu terayun-ayun bosan.

Rambut merah muda halusnya diterpa angin sore. Ia adalah anak laki-laki tan dengan mata bulat dan bibir merah merekah yang manis.

Matahari sore yang bulat jingga ditemani oleh beberapa koloni burung yang kembali pada sarangnya.

Tidak seperti anak tan itu yang diam merenung sendirian. Tidak ditemani.

Kim Kai.

Pemuda tan manis dengan surai merah muda itu termenung pada atap gedung tinggi berwarna putih dan silver khas dengan aroma antiseptic yang menyebar ke seluruh sudutnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Ken hyung bisa pingsan tiba-tiba.. Kurasa, Ken hyung kelelahan mengurusi diriku yang merepotkan ini.." kedua matanya semakin sendu mengamati ujung-ujung sepatu ketsnya.

Saat hendak memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuknya, entah tiba-tiba kedua mata tajam hyung tampannya itu memperlihatkan keterkejutan, dan berikutnya tubuh namja tampan itu jatuh begitusaja tak sadarkan diri pada pangkuannya.

Untunglah Kai mampu menemukan telepon genggam milik Adken dan segera mendial nomor Dokter Lu.

"Kim.. Kai?" Lantang suara seorang lelaki dari belakang tubuhnya memanggil. Meski angin sore itu agak kencang, suaranya tetap terdengar jelas, layaknya singa.

Kai menengok kebelakangnya, mendapati sosok tinggi lelaki dengan rambut hitam cepak yang mengingatkannya dengan Charles, tapi berbeda, lelaki didepannya itu memiliki tanda-tanda hidup.

"Me?" lucu sekali ketika pemuda bersurai merah muda itu menengok ke kanan kiri mencoba mencari orang lain disekelilingnya, siapa tahu bukan dia yang dipanggil lelaki dewasa tinggi tersebut. Mendapati tidak ada seorang pun selain mereka berdua di atap ini, pemuda Kim itu menunjuk dirinya kemudian.

" _Of course, come in. David need you_." Telunjuk panjang lelaki itu menunjuk pintu rooftop, memintanya mengikuti lelaki tinggi itu masuk kembali kedalam gedung rumah sakit.

"Baekhyun siuman?" Kai berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan lelaki tinggi yang langkahnya lebih lebar itu.

" _Yes, he keep delirious, asking about your condition_." Tangannya membukakan pintu ruang dimana Baekhyun semula dirawat intensif untuk beberapa jam yang kritis tadi. Mempersilakan Kai masuk terlebih dahulu dan disusulnya.

Didalam mereka disambut pemandangan seorang suster cantik bernametag Jene, sedang melakukan pemeriksaan denyut nadi dan mengatur infus untuk Baekhyun. Wanita berseragam putih dengan rok itu kemudian pamit keluar setelahnya.

Disana Kai dan pemuda tinggi itu berdiri. Disamping Adken yang hanya berkedip kedip beberapa kali, bersandar pasrah pada kasur yang memang dinaikkan sedikit.

" _Just tell it. David._ " akhirnya pemuda tinggi itu berkata memecah keheningan.

Meski kalimat perintahnya tidak sopan untuk diujarkan pada seseorang yang sempat kritis.

"Aku tidak pingsan. Suster itu sendiri bilang kalau detak jantungku hilang hampir satu jam. Aku hampir saja divonis mati. _Terrible_." Namja bersurai ungu itu mengusap wajah tampannya. Sedikit tersisa dingin-dingin dijemarinya.

Ingatan itu tidak bisa lenyap. Charles Brisshen benar-benar telah melakukan teror padanya.

"Hyung?" tangan hangat Kai menyentuh kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun. Menggenggam kedua tangan yang lebih besar itu. Menyalurkan kehangatan.

"Ne?" membuat Baekhyun tersenyum padanya.

"Hyung baik-baik saja?" sorot kahwatir terlihat jelas dari kedua mata Kai yang memandang tepat pada kedua mata tajamnya yang sedikit kelelahan.

"Ya, aku baik." David mengusak rambut merah muda Kai yang halus itu. Merapihkan helai-helai yang sedikit acak karena terhembus angin saat berada di rooftop sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana dengan lehermu itu? Aku baru tahu kalau suster harus mengikatmu seperti pasien sakit jiwa." Lelaki tinggi itu menunjuk leher David.

"Leherku tidak ada tali sama sekali, Kris. Jangan merusak suasana." Baekhyun mencibir.

"Kris? Teman kuliah hyung?" Kai menengok kebelakang, lelaki tinggi itu mengangguk. Ternyata.. namja tinggi itu adalah Wu Kris, sepupu dokter Lu. Pria yang sempat ia angkat panggilannya saat ia meminjam telepon genggam Baekhyun untuk bermain game.

Pantas saja lelaki tinggi itu tiba-tiba bisa disini. Menjemputnya di atap, pasti karena dokter Lu yang menghubunginya.

"Maaf aku tidak memperkenalkan diri dengan baik. Aku Wu Kris. Salam kenal." Tangan besar itu terjulur dan Kai segera menyambutnya sembari memberikan seulas senyuman tipis yang manis.

"Kim Kai. Nice to meet you, sir." Setelah melepas jabatan, Kai segera membungkuk hormat.

"Hei, tidak-tidak. Aku tidak setua itu, panggil aku gege. Ok?" Kris menepuk bahu Kai pelan. Membuat Beval yang melihat interaksi mereka hanya tertawa. Ternyata Kris yang dingin itu bisa berujar panjang dan bertingkah aneh ketika berhadapan dengan pemuda Kim manis tersebut.

* * *

 **05 . 00 pm..**

Kai perlahan menyuapkan bubur pada Baekhyun.

Meski sudah ia tiup hingga dingin, dan beberapa kali menambah air kuah agar bubur lebih cair, Baekhyun terus saja mengeluh perih dan sakit pada kerongkongannya sehingga berakhir dengan tandasnya gelas air minum yang tersedia di meja pasien.

"Kris hyung, bisakah kau tuangkan air lagi?" dengan sedikit memelas Kai mencoba memohon. Tangannya sibuk memegang lembar-lembar tisu. Membersihkan bubur yang mengalir dari ujung bibir Baekhyun. Yang beberapanya mengotori kasur dan pakaian pasien namja tampan itu.

"Haish.. sungguh David, lehermu itu kenapa? Apa suster tidak sengaja mencekikmu dengan selang infus? Atau kau terjatuh saat di bawa dan lehermu terlindas roda?" Kris menuangkan air mineral untuk kesekian kalinya pada gelas di meja.

"Kenapa kau terus membicarakan leherku? Memangnya ada apa sih? Ini memang sakit tapi kalau memang yang kau katakan benar, seharusnya leherku sudah patah." Baekhyun mencebik dan meminum kembali air mineral digelasnya.

"Tapi lehermu dibalut perban, hyung." Kai menyentuh perban kasa tipis yang dibalut memutari leher Baekhyun.

"Argh!" Rasa sakit, tertusuk, pegal, dan ngilu luar biasa menyerang dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

"Aa! Maafkan aku hyung! Aku tidak bermaksud!" Kai langsung panik melihat Baekhyun terlonjak dan memekik sakit. Darah segar mengalir memperparah warna merah pada kasa yang sebelumnya tidak begitu banyak.

"Berikan cermin." Baekhyun menunjuk cermin ukuran sedang yang tertempel didekat pintu kamar mandi.

Namja tan manis itu bergegas melepas cermin itu dari pakunya. Sedikit berjinjit karena tubuhnya yang masih belia.

"Ini hyung." Kai menyerahkan cermin tersebut, lalu memberikan ruang untuk Kris yang sudah siap dengan kasa baru ditangannya bersama gunting dan plester. Kris termasuk ikut magang besok, itu berarti ia sudah memiliki ilmu yang lumayan cukup untuk membalut luka jahit yang sedikit terbuka.

"Damn! Charles Brisshen.." bisik serak Baekhyun menatap nanar lehernya ketika Kris membuka perbannya yang sudah basah merah darah untuk segera diganti perban baru.

"Look like Frenkenstein." Kris mengamati jahitan yang memutari leher Beval.

Pemuda berusia 15 tahun disebelahnya menatap takut, ia melihat luka itu seolah kepala Baekhyun barusaja lepas dari tubuhnya dan dijahit kembali.

"Apakah dokter yang menangani hyung salah bedah?" Pertanyaan Kai mengundang dua calon dokter yang sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing itu kini menatap lurus padanya. Menaikkan sebelah alis mereka. Pertanyaan Kai seperti lelucon dipetang hari ini.

"Hehe, aniya.. kemari anak manis." Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa maklum. Menepuk sebelah ranjangnya yang kosong, lalu menggiring Kai untuk masuk dalam rengkuhannya.

"Tadi tidak ada, David. Aku ikut dalam pertolongan pertamamu yang ditangani langsung oleh Luhan. Lehermu baik-baik saja sampai kau melewati kritis bahkan ketika Dokter Luhan dan beberapa asistennya keluar." Kris kembali setelah membuang kasa yang penuh rembesan darahnya tadi.

"Aku bermimpi." Beval berusaha mengatakan mimpi yang kini menjadi nyata itu. Seperti bukan mimpi, tapi ia ditarik ke dimensi lain untuk disiksa, lalu lehernya ini adalah salah satu akibatnya.

"Tidak, kau sudah sadar sekarang." Kris menimpali, tapi ternyata Kris salah tanggap.

"Sebaiknya hyung istirahat, jangan gerakkan leher hyung terlalu kuat." Pandangan Kai yang sarat akan permohonan meluluhkan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku akan istirahat total. Kris, aku titip Kai." Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum mendengar jawaban atau protes dari namja tinggi yang berdiri disamping ranjang pasiennya.

"Dasar seenaknya." Kris melipat kedua tangannya kesal. Lalu tatapan tajamnya beralih pada Kai yang mulai turun dari ranjang Baekhyun. Kedua tangan Kai dengan terampil membenarkan letak bantal lalu menyelimuti tubuh Beval hingga merasa nyaman.

"Kau." Kris menunjuk Kai.

"Ya?" Kai segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris. Namja tinggi dengan rambut hitam cepak itu.

"Mau ke apatermenku?" Kris berujar langsung begitu melihat dua binner polos Kai. Namun setelah menyadari ucapannya, Kris sama terkejutnya seperti anak Kim manis yang kini memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

* * *

 **08 . 00 pm..**

Kai duduk di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna silver terang dengan meja kecil putih dan televisi flat menempel pada dinding didepannya, menampilkan siaran televisi berupa animasi kartun the simpson.

Beberapa kali alisnya mengrenyit mendengar dialog aneh acara tersebut. Sedikit vulgar, bahasa tidak sopan, dan penuh kekerasan pada keluarga kuning tersebut.

"Aku juga ingin main skateboard tanpa celana seperti Bart." Jari telunjuk kecilnya menunjuk Bart Simpson yang menaiki skateboardnya namun kelaminnya tetap ditutupi berbagai keadaan alam seperti burung, air selang, bola, daun, dan..

"Hei, bocah. Apa yang kau lihat-astaga.." Kris yang mendekat setelah selesai mandi, menganga melihat bagian terakhir dimana penis Bart Simpson terlihat menggantung ketika melewati pagar tumbuhan yang bolong. Dan itu benar-benar jelek.

Segera ia raih remot dan memindahnya pada acara ramalan cuaca.

"Gege!" Kai merengut kepada Kris yang merusak konsentrasi menonton televisinya. Kai sendiri memang sudah jarang menonton televisi, karena televisi dirumah grandmanya sering buram dan abu-abu berbunyi gemeresak.

"Jangan menonton yang belum usiamu." Handuk yang ada di bahu lebarnya ia tutupkan pada wajah Kai yang menatapnya sebal.

"Kris ge!" Suara melengking Kai disambut dengan tatapan tajam Kris.

"Masuk ke kamar dan tidur!" Kris dengan suara beratnya tak kalah keras membentak anak manis itu untuk menuju pintu kamar yang ditunjuknya.

"Gege benar-benar orang tua kaku!" Kai yang memang sudah kebal dengan perintah-perintah penuh sopan santun yang dilayangkan ayahnya kini merasa perintah Kris tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Ya. Aku kaku karena aku tidak tahan berada bersama anak kecil. Dan David boneka Ken Asia berjalan itu menyerahkanmu padaku begitusaja. Fuck that doll.." didorongnya punggung mungil Kai. Digiring anak tan manis itu agar segera memasuki kamar satu-satunya diapatermennya.

"Ini kamar gege?" Kai tidak ambil pusing dengan kalimat-kalimat frustasi Kris.

"Ya. Tutup pintunya, kunci dari dalam. Aku tidur di sofa depan televisi. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kai, Kris langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan anak manis tan itu masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Huft.. dia lelaki dewasa yang kolot. Pantas Baekhyun hyung selalu marah marah setiap tugas kelompok dengannya." Kai mengamati Kris yang mulai merebahkan tubuh tingginya diatas sofa panjang.

Ketika lelaki tinggi itu hendak melembarkan selimutnya, tanpa sengaja pandangannya bertemu dengan Kai yang menatapnya dari jauh.

"Kau harus tidur dengan dongeng?" Sindiran Kris membuat wajah manis Kai cemberut dan semakin manis.

"Gege bisa pegal-pegal jika tidur di sofa sempit itu." Jari telunjuk kecilnya menunjuk sofa abu-abu terang tempat Kris berada.

"Hanya semalam, karena besok pagi-pagi aku segera mengembalikanmu ke rumah nenekmu. Aku hanya terlalu lelah mengantarmu pulang malam ini. Go sleep," Kris mengusirnya untuk segera masuk kedalam kamar.

"Ish! Fine.. aku akan sendirian lagi." Kai hendak masuk kedalalam namun sebuah genggaman tangan hangat mencekal bahunya lembut.

"Sendirian?" Kris. Terlihat lelaki itu sedikit cemas pada sorot mata tajamnya.

"Y-ya.. nenekku meninggal beberapa waktu lalu. Jadi aku-"

"Maaf aku melupakan bagian itu. Malam ini biar aku temani." Sorot mata Kris menjadi lembut. Tapi bukan sorot kasihan yang memuakkan. Melainkan sorot mata melindungi yang hangat.

"Menemani? Aku belum mengantuk." Kai menggelengkan kepalanya menolak ajakan tidur. Tidur dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah. Apapun agar kau tidur malam ini?" lelaki tinggi itu merendahkan tubuhnya. Membuat tubuhnya sejajar dengan anak kecil berumur 15 tahun sebagai lawan bicaranya malam ini.

"Apapun?" Binar senang Kai membuat senyum Kris luntur.

"Bukan sesuatu yang melelahkan atau membahayakan nyawa!" Kembali Kris membentaknya. Membuat anak tan itu berfikir beberapa kali dengan perubahan sikap Kris yang cepat.

"Aku ingin secangkir coklat hangat dan televisi!" Kai segera berlari melewati Kris. Menyalakan televisi dan menemukan kartun shinchan di malam hari.

"Hei! Sudah kubilang tonton acara sesuai usiamu!" Kris berteriak dari dapur ketika ia sedang mengaduk coklat hangat malah mendengar suara Nohara Shinosuke yang memamerkan bra ibunya di kepalanya.

"Chinchan kan kartun gege!" Kai balas berteriak. Anak manis itu salah menyebut judulnya juga.

"Tapi Shinchan itu kartun 15+!" Langkah lebar Kris akhirnya sampai dihadapan Kai. Diletakkannya dua mug berisi coklat hangat. Ia hendak memindah channel televisinya.

"Aku sudah lima belas tahun Kris ge." Kalimat Kai membuat Kris membatalkan niatnya.

"Haish.. bocah." Dilempar remotnya asal ke meja.

Ia lalu duduk disamping Kai. Membenarkan selimut itu untuk tetap menutupi kedua kaki mungil Kai yang naik bersila diatas sofa.

"Kau harus berjanji untuk tidur setelah coklat panasmu habis. Arra?" pandangan Kris masih mengancam.

"Ne." Kai hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Bagus. Aku benar-benar lelah karena anak kecil. Huft." Kris membenarkan letak duduknya. Sesekali menutup kedua mata Kai ketika Shinchan melakukan adegan menurunkan celana atau menutup telinga Kai ketika Shinchan bicara kotor.

"Kris ge." Sejenak Kai memanggil lelaki yang kini menutup kedua telinganya. Pada adegan Shinchan yang menggoda gadis SMA.

"Hm?" Kris meliriknya sesaat.

"Jika kupikir-pikir lagi. Kris gege sebenarnya tidak benci anak kecil. Kris gege marah karena terlalu kahwatir sesuatu terjadi padaku. Hehe. Kau adalah lelaki yang sangat baik hati dan melindungi." Tebakan Kai tepat.

Terlihat jelas karena setelahnya kedua pipi tirus lelaki kanada itu memerah tipis.

* * *

 **11 . 00 pm..**

Keduanya tertidur dengan sangat nyaman.

Sofa panjang abu-abu terang itu tampak kosong.

Sebagai gantinya, karpet bulu dibawah sudah ditiduri keduanya. Selimut tebal sudah menyelubungi Kai, sedangkan Kris tertidur nyaman dengan selimut tipis biru dan jaket hitamnya.

Kedua mata indah Kai terpejam. Lembut poni merah mudanya bergerak halus terkena sapuan jemari putih panjang.

Bibir merahnya dikecup lembut oleh bibir tipis dingin pucat.

" _Night.. sayang. Sepertinya sudah cukup untukku terdiam.. aku ingin bersamamu. Istriku."_ Senyum tipis lelaki bertopi fedora itu mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Jemarinya yang sedikit terkotori darah kering itu menarik perlahan selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh Kai hingga sebatas pinggang.

Lalu dibukanya kancing-kancing kemeja biru tua milik Kris yang Kai kenakan seusai mandi tadi sore.

" _Kenapa kau menggunakan pakaian lelaki lain, hm?"_ bibir tipis itu mengecup setiap inci kulit dada Kai yang lembut.

Tatapannya beralih pada tonjolan pada kanan dada Kai yang merah kecil terlihat indah.

Dijilatnya perlahan.

"A-aah.. a..ngh.." Kai merintih pelan dalam tidurnya.

 _Clps.. Crrpshh.._

Setelah puas dijilati, disedotnya nipple kanan anak tan belia itu hingga kemerahan membengkak, masih dengan erangan sensual dari tubuh yang bermimpi tersebut.

" _Aku harus menandaimu untuk melindungimu.. karena ada yang datang besok.."_ Bisikan lirihnya menerpa leher jenjang Kai.

Membuat anak tan itu mendongak refleks. Tanpa menunggu lama, segera dikecupnya berkali-kali leher Kai. Lalu disesapnya sangat kuat diantara kedua gigi-gigi tajamnya hingga membuahkan tanda kebiruan yang sangat kentara.

Beberapanya membekaskan dalamnya taring yang menembus.

" _Aku akan segera mendapatkanmu.. istriku."_ Setelahnya, lelaki bertopi fedora itu hilang lenyap dari ruangan tersebut.

 _ **Pluks..**_

Sebuah mahkota merah bunga mawar jatuh pada pipi gemil Kai.

Sebuah angin mengembalikan selimut tebal itu kembali menyelimuti tubuh Kai agar tetap hangat.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

 **Eat This Rose**

* * *

BocahLanang Fanfict..

Thanks for all review in ch 9:

 **Guest, Jung92, chocovanillahun, Athiyyah417, saju won, zyjizhang, abfm, chanta614, AgniSungni, ohkim9488, Oh Kins, gray, Hun94Kai88, saya sayya,**

.

.

.

 **Readers:** BocahLanang! Sebenernya itu setan jahat atau baik sih? Katanya mau menarik Jongin ke dunianya, tapi kok malah sekarang melindungi?

 **BocahLanang:** Dia baik-baik jahat (?) hehe

 **Readers:** Kris pedo atau seme tsundere?

 **BocahLanang:** Hahaha.. seme tsundere? Sepertinya iya. Dia itu perhatian banget, tapi malah berakhir membentak begitu. Padahal niatnya sih enggak pengen marah. Yang penting kan Jongin tahu kalo sbnernya Kris itu perhatian banget sama dia, cuma Kris aja yang gak bisa menyampaikan dengan cara baik-baik setiap melihat keimutan Jongin, hehe.

 **Readers:** Woy! Woy! Ini Sehun mana! FF HUNKAI kok gak ada SEHUNNYAAAAA! *protes

 **BocahLanang:** Sehun bakal dateng kok.. tnang aja, ehehehe

Ini ff emang genrenya horror romance jadi ya begitulah, agak panjang alurnya. Dinikmatin aja ya? Monggo.. hehe

.

.

.

Jangan lupa review ya.. thanks sudah baca ch ini, maaf kalo agak membosankan karena BocahLanang sedang mengalami writter's block yang mengerikan.

Sampai tidak ada semangat merangkai kata padahal waktu buka draft FF ini (alur cerita yang sebenarnya) padahal seru sekali, ada berbagai misteri yang keren untuk diungkap. Tapi kok gak bisa bikin ceritanya? Aneh.. padahal ide sendiri yang buat -_-

Mungkin karena memang sedang sakit dan tidak enak badan.

Sekali lagi, Gomawo ^^

Salam HunKai Shipper!


End file.
